Lost in Ylisse: Ashigaru
by Annoying POW marine
Summary: 3rd person self insert, pseudo Gamer fic. Follow the story of Harvest plucked from his life to live (and possibly die) in Ylisse. Will he realize what game hes in? Probably not, after all he never played the game. Will he realize what to do or screw over the continent to the looming evil who may just already won. Maybe, he'll pull though, after all he is an Ashigaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem series nor do I make money from this. Seriously does anyone on this site own anything?

AN: So I've decided to make this story now I have time. Let me know how you feel about it.

Sentence

"Talk"

'Thought'

*Sound*

-Place-

 **Document**

-Unknown-

'*Yawn* ….hmmm, wait my room isn't this warm'

This is the thought of a young man waking from his slumber. It was morning or perhaps maybe noon. The sun shone just above the forest, rays penetrating the canopy, and illuminating the terrain. 'Ugh' he rubbed his hands into his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Weird he never slept with gloves on nor outside. He felt …heavy. Not so much as in fat, but he was wearing something. Dark brown eyes eased open, adjusting to the sun-illuminated vegetation. 'Huh'

"The hell?" he whispered the atmosphere was…alien to put it plainly. No familiar white painted wood walls, ceramic tiles, and the familiar buzz of air conditioning, his room. He was also wearing a lot more than when he went to bed with. No basketball shorts with an embarrassing salmon colored tee. Gathering his bearings he stood up, a thick cotton blanket slid off his waist and legs. His bones and spine subtly crackled as they worked his stiffness out. *YAWN* he released a built up yawn, finally fully aware of himself and his surroundings as his brain's gears turned at normal pace.

Looking down he was expecting the customary 'morning wood' which was there, except it was pressed against a red lacquered plate dangling off his waist. 'Da fuck?!' he's eyes shoot to his legs. They were wrapped with long tan pants with the same style lacquered shin guards, and tipped with leather bound sandals. His gaze drifted to his arm; he was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, same white gloves with armguards of the same color palette of the same armor on his legs. His torso was clad in a simple red lacquer Cuirass, with samurai like plates hang off it, surrounding his waist. On his belly was a symbol made from steel. A stylized horizontal line over three dots, the mid one was higher than its twins. The Mori clan symbol if his brief knowledge of Samurai was right. The shirt extended up his neck, the fabric ending at the top of his nose, cheeks, and hairline, effectually covering his face. Odd, at this angle the sun was out of his eyes. On top of his head was a conical helmet, called a jingasa. Red like all the other pieces, and on the "forehead" area was the Mori clan symbol.

'What the…where…how?' his head ran wild with questions for a while, until he found it futile to explain the situation he was in. 'Ok look for clues' he turned to the spot he was just laying at. It was a simple camp site under a woodland tree he couldn't identify. Just lying there under the tree were a sleeping mat, a brown blanket, a thick satchel, a backpack, and …wait are those weapons?! He hurried over to the later.

Laid against the tree were a Yari spear, a Katana sword, and a historical design rifle. The Yari style spear had a black shaft, and the business end of the blade was accompanied with two axillary blades sticking out of the base of the blade. Overall it was 7 feet long. The Katana was just as blandly designed, polished steel blade with a razor edge, red sheath and handle wrappings like his armor, with simple brass colored guard. The gun was like ones you'd see in films of Napoleon. It had varnished wood, and arm on the side with a white rope dangling off it, a turn bolt, a rifle style grip without a stock, and barren of markings. 'Huh, a matchlock? Then, why the bolt on the side?'

Irrelevant, A weapons nut he may be there was more important issues right now. Now then bags. These were not the ones with vivid coloring you'd see sports stores, no these where sewn with visible thread and made of leather. He stooled to the satchel and opened it. 'Jesus…' he swore. It was clearly dedicated to that gun over there. A burlap bag smelling of gun powder, tools to make lead balls, ingots of lead, and these strange welded metal blocks. Thirty of them, since they were piled on each other neatly, 5 rows X 6 columns. And a parchment book! He quickly snatched it up and opened it.

 **Gunpowder**

 **Charcoal (15%)**

 **Saltpeter (Woodash) &(Nitrate) (75%)**

 **Sulphur (10%)**

 **Water (optional)**

 **Saltpeter or potassium nitrate is usually made from…**

He closed it. Again interesting, but not what he was looking for. Huh this book looked a lot like his high school Chemistry notebook. He dropped it back in and closed the bag. On to the backpack, he grabbed it. As he held it, it was empty aside from a cylindrical mass and a few soft packs. Out of the backpack slipped out a scroll. A roll of parchment wrapped around a thick wooden cylinder bound with red spring. Untying it, he opened it. "What the…." He whispered out.

On the scroll was some kind of …game UI? Err ok…there was a portrait of himself in armor from the waist up, posed with his left holding his spear and right hand on his hip. Damn he looked pretty boss actually. There was his name and under that read.

 **Class: Ashigaru- (Toggle) – Plucked from countryside's, these peasants soldiers are doughy fighters, but with training and experience have the potential to become great. Even the lowest of born can become regent.**

 **-Permutations-**

 **+Yari Ashigaru- the spear's length is to make up for lack of skill, keeping the enemy at a distance and puncture armor, only a fool would charge into its point.**

 **+Loaned Katana Ashigaru-Swords of true warriors have no usual place in the hands of peasants, but war brings unusual circumstances. Given by a Lord, Samurai, or just picked off the ground, best to use whatever you can to fight.**

 **+Matchlock Ashigaru- Guns kill without honor, but victory washes away dishonor. Though slow to load, the devastating power at range is undeniable.**

In a box under this read….

 **Traits/Perks- Character Permutations gained from certain activities or actions. (WEAPON) perks are only given when such weapon is equipped**

 **(all) Aptitude- Within every person is the potential for greatness. Greater Experience gained from activities and battle.**

 **(all) Bushido- Once the blade is drawn it must taste blood! You cannot use weapons other than what you start with, but weapons are unbreakable and can't be lost (given Call Weapons Spell).**

 **(all) Changing Fortunes- For the lowborn, talent and deeds can provide better lots in life. Unlocks Sengoku Class Promotion system. Can't reclass using master seals**

 **(all) Sneering Imperialist- Bandit Scum! You deal more damage to non-formal army units, such as rebels and bandits.**

 **(all) Craftsman- Give the man leather and he'll make anything! You are able to make basic goods. Also able perform basic repair and production activities (e.g. cooking and sewing) (Doesn't give Smith trait)**

 **(all) Scavenger- They aren't using it so that's mine, and that's mine oh and so is that! Scavenge inventory items from killed enemies**

 **(Spear) Brace- Protect your balls! Reduces damage when charged by enemy unit**

 **(Sword) BANZAI! - CHARGE! Double damage to first strike when charging**

 **(Rifle) Skirmish- Incoming! Increase chance of dodging projectile.**

His eyes no looked up from the scroll, flabbergasted. He had perks! Well according to this magical piece of paper he did. Honestly, he really didn't feel any different from his usual self. Hell for all he know it's just a novelty he picked up for kicks. Now that he thought about it…. There was no real way to verify if it was true this was his. 'Oh wait! It said I have a spell! Call Weapon! Might as well experiment with it.' went through his train of thought. He held out his hand to the weapons still leaning against the tree and thought 'Call Weapon!' They didn't budge. '…er…Call …Yari?' Instantly the spear hovered above ground, with a slight shade of green energy emitting from it. It reoriented itself spear point aimed right at him….the FLEW AT HIM! "Shit!" he cursed loudly, hitting the deck as fast as he could.

Nothing happened. He looked up to see the yari spear was still hovering except within grabbing range. After calming his hyper heart, he decided to try again with the much safer sheathed katana. Worst case scenario he gets bludgeoned with the scabbard. 'Call Katana.' The spear dropped, the green energy dissipated, now possessing the sword. It acted much like the spear except he was confident enough to see the ordeal though. It flew as fast as the spear did before only stopping short of his hand. It levitated with that green shaded energy. Hesitantly he grasped it. As his fingers found a firm grip the energy vanished.

'Huh cool' ran though his mind, never mind magic existed. Proof of it was right in front of his face. How on earth was he going to contest that? A trick of wires of a complex scheme? '*Ugh* none of this doesn't make sense. Maybe I can find someone to ask questions.' He thought to himself. He looked over to the haphazard campsite. It appeared these things belonged to him, so of course he'll take them with him.

After packing the sleep mat and blanket into the travel backpack, he slipped it on and the satchel over his shoulder. He slipped the katana into a hidden waist loop that secured the sword in place. The rifle had its own place on his back where the cuirass had its own exposed leather loop. Next to it was another smaller accompanying twin clearly meant for the spear, but he kept the spear in hand. Never know when a wild animal may come, and it made an ideal walking stick.

His brown eyes scanned the horizon. With the sun out and bright the pillar of smoke in the distance stood out. The pillar was too thick to be normal industry, but still it's likely there was a settlement in that direction. 'Alright off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of …wherever this is.'

-Road to South town (minutes from the town)-

Ok so he now knew he was going. An arrow sign labeled the town ahead as South town. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Seriously it's almost as bad double entendre as Bikini bottom' ran though his head. Oh he was here. South town seemed like a hamlet of medieval Europe complete with white bricking and faded red-brown roof tiling, except the fire and people scattering. 'Oh shit!' our main character rushed forward to see utter chaos, people running like hell at their heels, the air is saturated with smoke, and occasional body haphazard on the ground in a shallow pools of blood.

Standing in the town square were group of brigands, all of them clad in a mix of steel armor and scarlet clothes. In between them was a young female villager. The one that looked like the guy in charge looked around at his boys with a wicked grin and gleam in his pig-like eyes. "Gwa ha ha ha! That's it lads! Pick the place clean. Torch the rest!" the leader proudly ordered. He grabbed their captive roughly by her forearm, bringing her close to his face. "Ain't that right lass." He breathed inches away from her fearful face. "HELP! S-Someone PLEASE!" She shrieked out of panic.

Our protagonist wanted to jump in. These bandits were terrorizing villagers, but could he pull it off? And survive? Well…he'll worry about that later. When in doubt wing it "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM! Surrender now or you'll die!" He shouted at the top of his lungs pointing his yari at them. 'Ugh of course now of all times, I channel my inner TES 4 imperial guard'

If the bandits remotely cared what stupidity he uttered, they didn't seem to acknowledge it. The boss shouted "Well what do we have here? A little boy playing hero? Or a dumbass looking to die! Kill him!" he shouted to the one closest to our main character. The bandit had a metallic headband and an iron sword.

The myrmidon eagerly closed in on our Ashigaru, licking his lips as if about to enjoy a fine meal. Our Spear-wielder dropped into a stance, Weapon posed to skewer his opposition. The ruffian yelled as he charged bringing the sword over his head. As he closed in the Ashigaru was racked with nerves, sweat beaded down his brow as the bandit's form closed in. He shut his eyes. On instinct his hands on his spear thrusted forward. He heard a *Squish* as pain racked his head. He opened his eyes eager to find what had happened. The yari's deadly point had found its mark in the Ruffian's neck, a small stream of crimson drifted down. His eyes had just rolled to the back of his head. His arm was extended, his swords edge had met his helmet, but otherwise the spearman was ok! He pulled back his weapon with a sick slicking noise. The body of his adversary toppled over dead where he stood.

The bandit boss was livid! "You three take care of this shit stain!" He waved three of his group forward. They drew their weapons a sword and two axes. The crones charged in like their comrade did before, lungs expelling horrid battle cries. The spearman is panicking he had to keep them at bay! If not they'd surely hack him to pieces. He brought the yari's business end behind him. The three finally reached him. The Ashigaru swung the spear in an arch at them. Two of the men foresaw this and leaped out of the way. The third however didn't make it and the yari's razor edge bit into his side. Not enough to kill him but certainly enough to knock him to the ground. Our protagonist couldn't pause here came the other two. The bandits were so focused on the spear's point; they neglected to take into account the blunt end. Our hero swings the black shaft end, crashing it against the metal helmet of the brigand before him. The man is stunned as he tries to gather his bearings.

Too late as the Ashigaru now swings the pointed end, slashing the throat of the dazed warrior open. He falls dead. The bandit still standing looks in horror as his comrade met his end. Nervous but undaunted he tries once more to lop off the head of his opponent. Heaving his axe overhead, preparing to bring it crashing down on our Ashigaru, he yelled with all his zeal, bloody murder. The spear man however sees a split second opportunity and plunges his yari into the man's armpit and into his lung. He bandit finds all of his energy cease to a halt as his life fades. The Ashigaru frees his weapon from the still warm corpse. By now the first of this group has almost recovered from our spearman's blow, but is put to the ground with a swing of the spear. Adrenaline pumped though the Ashigaru's system. Without thought, he stands over the down brigand, and hammers down the spear into the prone man's stomach.

Now trialed in the blood of the deceased, our Ashigaru plucks out his weapon, exhausted, but still ready. The Bandit leader was hysterical "Bastard you'll pay for that!" he draws his personal weapon, a hand axe. *Yah!* he yells as his covers the ground between him and the killer of his men. Our spearman readies his weapon to pierce the leader's gut. He will score no such blow. The bandit boss had seen the tricks of his adversary. Swatting the point of the yari away, he came within the hacking distance, bringing his axe down. The yari bearer tried to parry with the handle. The shaft found itself trapped between the handle of the axe and its bearded edge. The boss gave a chipped tooth grin as he planted his foot into the Ashigaru's gut. The man lost his grip and hit the dirt hard. He tried to reach for his katana but the bandit above his prone form stomped on his hand. "I'm gonna fed your charred corpse to that wench back there sonny boy. Tell them Garrick sent you!" pressing his axe's blade against the doomed man's throat.

'It's over, I'm done…' was all he could reason.

"Thunder!" was suddenly heard off in the distance. The attention of the Brigand turned to over his back has lightning racked his body, lighting up like a firefly. Then the gallop of a heavy horse neared as a large form charged the cooked man and with a heavy metal impact brought him to the earth and after life. The laying man felt relief was over him as three more people accompanied the large form, which he could now identify as man in blue plate armor on an equally armored steed. One of them was a blue haired male with black garb and a white cape. This one yells to another, "We have a wounded person here!" to a young lady adorable in physicality. She had blonde hair in wide curly tails, a headpiece of button like ornaments, and a high class, decorated yellow dress.

Worry marred her cute face as she waved a bronze staff over him. Familiar green energy was emitting from it. The Ashigaru found his pain instantly subside. His stomach no longer ached and his head was clear of pain. He sat up to meet the eyes of his rescuers, the horse-ridden knight, the white caped man, the adorable young lady, and the fourth. She was a quite a breath taking sight. A heart shaped face, dark brown eyes much like his, and sleek snowy hair tied back in two tails that rested on her front. She was dressed in a black hooded cloak with purple tones and golden embedding. She leaned down to meet his eyes and asked "Are you ok?" he nodded. She returned the gesture and asked "What's your name?"

"Harvest."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem series nor do I make money from this. Seriously does anyone on this site own anything?

AN: Ok let's keep this story going. Review if you like. I really want to know how people feel about this story.

Sentence

"Talk"

'Thought'

*Sound*

-Place-

 **Document**

-Forests, North of South town-

Cool water poured down his throat. His thirst was quenched and bliss came to mind. Harvest wiped the excess from his lips and placed the wooden bowl he drank from aside. It has been quite a few hours since the fiasco at South town. The shades of night have fallen over the vegetation and critters seen to celebrate it with a symphony of natural white noise. Though to the girl in the yellow dress, who he found is named Lissa, would rather the musicians keep away, especially since one found itself in her mouth as she yawned. Shortly after the group self-dubbed the Shepherds, had saved his hind quarters, the rest of the day had been spent clearing up the rest of the bandits. Harvest insisted on helping but their leader, now known as Chrom, had assured him they had it covered. He watched on has Chrom cut down what foolish brigands dared to come within slicing range. The mounted knight, dubbed Frederick, followed Chrom into the fray lancing any stragglers trying to get away. Lissa stood by either of the former two to keep them in the battle and shrugging off wounds or bruises, that would've put them down. All of this was orchestrated by the white-haired woman, Robin who directed the other three skills in synergy with her own prowess in ending the threat. Speaking of Robin, She was more proof he wasn't in Kansas anymore, or Earth for that matter. He witnessed her throw thunderbolts like an Olympian javelin chucker, or even just threatening showing her hand at them as magical circles surrounded her and blasts shot out of her palms.

The town had wanted them to stay and celebrate their saviors. Despite the vandalism of the bandits, South town was largely intact, and the townsfolk wanted to treat the Shepherds and himself to a feast and rooms to rest. Chrom and Frederick however politely declined, much to the ire of Lissa. Apparently they've been traveling by the countryside for quite some time, and she wanted to sleep in an inn at the very least. 'You have no idea, honey' thought Harvest. It was less than a day and already he missed Youtube, and soda. Chrom simply wished to leave the villagers to rebuild. They had to get back to the Ylisse capital ASAP. For whatever reason, they wanted him to tag along. With nothing to contest, he decided why not. So here they were north of South town in the forests camping around a fire. Chrom had left earlier to find something for everyone to eat. He could've sworn Lissa quietly curse at bears. She, Robin, and Harvest had set up the tents while Frederick got the fire going earlier. Now they waited patiently for Chrom to return with dinner.

"So tell me about yourselves." said Harvest. Being the stranger, he wanted to know more about the people sitting with him.

"Ok!" Lissa enthusiastically exclaimed. She had a bubbly personality, and personally he found it infectious. "I'm Lissa as you already know, I'm our healer. I like sweets, tea, my friend Mirabelle, and love my family." Everyone smiled at Lissa's energy, though Frederick's was much more sedate. Speaking of Mr. Stonewall.

"I am Sir Frederick, Knight of Ylisse." He stated…..and nothing else. Harvest figured he wasn't in the mood to share or at least with a stranger. Robin took this as her cue.

"My name is Robin" She introduced herself with a small smile. "I like …studying tactics I suppose. Sorry I'm afraid I can't say very much of myself. You see I've lost my memory." Harvest raised a brow at this. She has amnesia? Seeing his confused expression, Robin chose to elaborate further.

"Chrom and Lissa found me lying on the road earlier, shortly before we happened upon you and South town."

"Oh, do you have any clue about your past?" asked Harvest. He did kind of want to help her out. They did save him before, and Harvest wanted to repay that debt. Robin seemed to catch on to this.

"Oh no, I don't have anything like that, but don't worry. I'm sure it'll come to me" Robin insisted. Frederick seemed to scoff at this. He apparently had something against Robin.

"Well alright." If Robin didn't want him to pry into that, he'll oblige. "So you're a mage?" He was kind of excited to see magic, REAL magic with his own eyes. Perhaps he could do magic and if she was willing to teach him. Really who wouldn't want to shoot fireballs, conjure lightning and bend reality to their will?

"I am, though its more familiarity than remembering how to do it" She confessed. She motioned to the tome strapped to her hip. "It just feels right holding this." Right, the amnesia. Ah well there was no rush.

"So you like tactics?" He didn't know why he continued to talk. He was bored and wanted to do something.

"Yeah, when I saw the enemy formations it just comes to me how to counter it with what we've got."

"And she's really good at it." butted in Lissa feeling she was left out of the conversation. "You won't believe how much easier it was dealing with those jerks than before."

"Yeah I got a front row seat view. You've got an eye for battle" Said Harvest complimented to Robin. She had a faint blush at the complement.

"Oh is nothing really." She waved off the honeyed words.

"Bull it was." Lissa insisted with Frederick yelling "My Lady!" in the background. "If it weren't for you we'd still be there cleaning up bandits, and Chrom would be missing an arm and a few pints of blood, with how reckless he gets."

Robin's forehead had a bead of sweat drifting down. Clearly she wasn't going to win his battle. Oh and look at that, Chrom entered their clearing dragging a bear by it head. "Hey everybody, I'm back, and look what I brought." He said nodding towards the animal. Lissa exhausted "Of course you did."

-30 minutes later, Campsite-

Chrom, with the help of Frederick, skinned, disemboweled, and cleaned the carcass. "Hey Chrom can I keep the skin?" yelled out Harvest. He really wanted it for something. "Sure" answered back the swordsman tossing it over Harvest's held out arms. "Thanks. Oh and remember to cut out the fat before cooking. Bear meat smells horrible when you leave the fat on." Harvest said as he walked over to his settled bags. Chrom blinked. Huh he never thought of that. With a knife he began to trim the lipids off.

With the bags, Harvest found his own. He opened it find misc. stuff he never seen in it before. Accompanying the scroll and soft packets of what he now identified as fish jerky were couple of small vials, a burlap purse of clicking coins, and a ….small log. Maybe someone in the group needed more space to store. He picked up one of the vials and read the label.

 **Vulnerary**

No idea what the fuck that means. He placed it back in. He'll ask later. He tossed the log out. Maybe it was a prank by Lissa. She seemed to be the type for mischief. Anyway he folded up the pelt and slid it in. He pulled out the scroll out of curiosity rather than purpose. Usually in rpg games events change stats or level up or something. Unraveling it, the familiar UI shined, but with …pop ups.

 **(2) New perks unlocked!**

 **(all) Foolhardy-**

His eye twitched.

 **(all) Foolhardy- I maybe outnumbered but even the odds can't stop me! Attacking groups of enemy units gives increased Critical hit chance, multiplied by # of units.**

 **(Spear) Pointman- The point needs to be taken to heart. You'll force it there. Increases armor piercing.**

The windows closed as he finished reading them, and now presented to him an updated version.

 **Class: Ashigaru- (Toggle) – Plucked from countryside's, these peasants soldiers are doughy fighters, but with training and experience have the potential to become great. Even the lowest of born can become regent.**

 **-Permutations- +Yari Ashigaru- the spear's length is to make up for lack of skill, keeping the enemy at a distance and puncture armor, only a fool would charge into its point.**

 **+Loaned Katana Ashigaru-Swords of true warriors have no usual place in the hands of peasants, but war brings unusual circumstances. Given by a Lord, Samurai, or just picked off the ground, best to use whatever you can to fight.**

 **+Matchlock Ashigaru- Guns kill without honor, but victory washes away dishonor. Though slow to load, the devastating power at range is undeniable.**

 **Traits/Perks- Character Permutations gained from certain activities or actions. (WEAPON) perks are only given when such weapon is equipped**

 **(all) Aptitude- Within every person is the potential for greatness. Greater Experience gained from activities and battle.**

 **(all) Bushido- Once the blade is drawn it must taste blood! You cannot use weapons other than what you start with, but weapons are unbreakable and can't be lost (given Call Weapons Spell).**

 **(all) Changing Fortunes- For the lowborn, talent and deeds can provide better lots in life. Unlocks Sengoku Class Promotion system. Can't reclass using master seals.**

 **(all) Sneering Imperialist- Bandit Scum! You deal more damage to non-formal army units, such as rebels and bandits.**

 **(all) Craftsman- Give the man leather and he'll make anything! You are able to make basic goods. Also able perform basic repair and production activities (e.g. cooking and sewing) (Doesn't give Smith trait)**

 **(all) Scavenger- They aren't using it so that's mine, and that's mine oh and so is that! Scavenge inventory items from killed enemies**

 **(all) Foolhardy- I maybe outnumbered but even the odds can't stop me! Attacking groups of enemy units gives increased Critical hit chance, multiplied by # of units.**

 **(Spear) Pointman- The point needs to be taken to heart. You'll force it there. Increases armor piercing.**

 **(Spear) Brace- Protect your balls! Reduces damage when charged by enemy unit**

 **(Sword) BANZAI! - CHARGE! Double damage to first strike when charging**

 **(Rifle) Skirmish- Incoming! Increase chance of dodging projectile.**

Huh, so Scavenger gave him the stuff in his bag right now. He didn't pick them up himself, but apparently the perk automatically did it for him. Wait a minute one of them had a log? Why?

"Hey Dinners ready" cried out Robin by the camp. Harvest quickly rolled the scroll back up, and placed it back. *Growl* Aw man. He noticed he hadn't eaten all day. He grabbed the fish jerky and left for the fire.

"There you are." noticed Chrom. "Here's you go." he handed over a cooked greasy haunch.* Mmmm* greasy meat. He noded in thanks and dug in. Not bad. Not nearly as good as Kalbi beef but for unseasoned unbasted red meat, it could be worst. Then again it could be his hunger talking. Robin would agree with his belly, as she was eating her share with gusto. Seemingly to swallow another chunk as it entered her mouth.

"Huh it's not as bad as it usually is." noted Lissa, nibbling her hunk of flesh.

Chrom look sheepish. "This one must have been healthier than the others" he mentioned. "Anyway, Harvest, Robin, I'd like to discuss something with you two." both of them looked up from their meals, bear grease sliding down Robin's chin. "How would the two of you like to be Shepherds?" Lissa gave a *Yes!* Nice new folks to hang around with, about time the Shepherds got some new people. Frederick however didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Milord surely you're jesting. While Harvest's bravery is commendable and Robin's tactics superb, we know little about either of their background." he protested.

Chrom countered "That maybe so Frederick but it's hardly fair to ask the memories of a person with none." Frederick looked like he swallowed a retort. "But you bring up a fair point." Chrom conceded "Harvest would you mind sharing about yourself."

Harvest paused for a bit to collect his thoughts ."Ok, my name is Harvest. I used to live on an isolated island chain my family called Hawaii, I accidently came here when I fell overboard of the ship I was on and washed up on shore. After that I wandered into South town. 'Half-truths, Harvest, half-truths' I love history, weapons, stories, and food. I dislike unwarranted hatred. Err that's all that really comes to mind" finished Harvest.

"Good enough for me" said Chrom smiling. "Good enough for you Frederick?"

Frederick sighed and agreed, reluctantly, with his charge. Chrom couldn't help but ask "So what is Hawaii like?"

"Well is a mix of lush tropical forests and cities. My family lived on the most populated one. It's called "The Gathering Place" or Oahu. We lived comfortably for the most part." said Harvest. He really didn't want to continue. Partly because he didn't want to sound crazy 'Oh hey it's also another plane of reality, dimension or something' and mostly talking about it made him miss it more. It was dawning on him just how implausible it was to get back. His eyes started to twitch as tears started to form. Here he was far from home, without his caring parents, his friends, his familiar house, the sweet fruit growing around it, the nice lady across the street, her chirpy obese dog, the … everything he came to know, love, and appreciate. Chrom saw the Ashigaru's distress.

"You need not continue." He said.

"It's fine." Harvest said before stripping off what little bear meat was left of his meal. He got up. "I'm going to sleep, you guys mind if I take a tent?"

"Go right ahead" assured Frederick. "Thanks" Harvest whispered. Once he was out of earshot. Lissa went ballistic on Chrom, who held his hands in front to keep his sister from clobbering him. Robin looked on where Harvest left with worry.

Harvest laid himself to rest. Pulling his cotton blanket over his head and embracing the excess. "Harvest, am I bothering you?" His head popped out of the makeshift cocoon to see Robin holding the tent flap up and sticking her head inside. Her face held worry for him, he realized.

"Nah, it's no bother." He expressed.

"Chrom didn't mean to make you upset." She offered. He waved his hand.

"I know, I know. He doesn't seem the type to do so." He really couldn't fault Chrom just asking him of his home. He, himself would be curious of his new acquaintances too.

"I have no idea how painful it must be to miss your home. Then again I can't even remember where my home was." She humored. It wasn't funny, but it lifted his spirits just a bit to know that she at the very least cared.

"Robin, its fine, I ...just need a bit of time. I'll be better it by morning."

Robin hesitated before nodding and was about to leave.

"Aloha." She heard.

She didn't know how else to respond except

"Aloha."

His mind drifted off.

-Forests, North of South town, Hours later-

Sulfur. Smoke. Rot. Death.

Harvest's eye shot open. They were greeted with red light radiating thought the tent's fabric. Something was wrong. He tossed off his sheet, and ran out the tent, snatching up his weapons on the way out. Fortunately he slept in armor. As his eyes scanned the illuminated forest, he slipped the rifle, spear, and sword into their respective places. He pulled out the katana ready for battle. Then the earth under his feet shook enough to wake the dead. At this time Frederick and Robin leaped out of their respective tents, also confused by the turn of events. The normally dark foliage of their surroundings was contrasted with an unholy red light. While a white rune circle of magic hung overhead eclipsing the moon. The Shepherds heard the clashing of metal off in the distance.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Robin. Her comrades nodded. She and Harvest ran in the direction on foot of the disturbance. Frederick went to the tree his steed was tied to. He needed to calm and mount his spook horse quickly.

Frederick shortly joined them has they happened to the clearing the clash came from. They found upon Chrom, Lissa and a pile of inky ooze.

Lissa looked over to them "Frederick! Robin! Harvest!"

Fredrick called out "Milady, Milord are you alright?"

His answer came with the deteriorated moans of shambling figures in the proximity. They all smelled strongly of fresh earth and some sort of oppressive gas. They seemed like a parody of people, though clad in various armor styles, but all worn and decrepit. They all seemed to stare back with twin glowing eyes.

"I take it those aren't common here" Robin asked tome in hand, readying a spell. Chrom dropped in a stance and answered "Not to Ylisse I assure you."

Lissa looked around frantically for someone. "Wait! Where did that masked man go? He could be in danger!" Frederick turned to her and replied "We'll worry about him after we rout the immediate enemy, Milady." Lissa hoped the stranger would be alright and readied herself for duty.

*AAAIIEEE*

Uh, Harvest could've sworn he heard a little girl cry in pain off in the distance behind them. Never mind that, here they come! The horde sprinted towards them with unnatural locomotion. Singling one out of the front, Harvest ran towards it and yelled "BANZAI!" as his katana swiped as the ash faced zombie. A slight shimmer could be seen dancing along the blade. The target seemed to react and held its bronze sword in the way of the strike. Edge met edge only the katana sheared though its bronze opponent. The top half of the blade went flying into the air, but momentum continued. Like soft butter, the blade sliced thought the zombies head, helmet and all with frightening ease. Chrom had meanwhile did the same to two inbound and bisected them at the waist where armor was absent. Robin fired a spell off, which collided with a charging shambling body. It took the impact right in the face and the body dropped to the ground. All their bested adversaries melted into that ooze from before.

Frederick however was a dozen meters in front. At full tilt, he ran his lance though whatever persons the horde should throw at him. At full gallop and expert steering, he was careful not to get bogged down with seemingly endless numbers. More and more can from where the others did. Harvest and Chrom cut down ranks of sloppy undead. Robin just behind was throwing around whatever spells she could to break up clustered hordes, or eliminating strays. Lissa stood behind the formation healing whomever, whenever a stray strike met their flesh. Suddenly the sound of pulled string rang out in front, and a volley of arrow cut through the air at them. Most flew wide over their heads except two. One struck Frederick's shoulder pad. However it was the thickest part, sparing the knight of injury. The other though…

*Thuck* "Argh!" Harvest cried. The arrow had pierced his shoulder, and the momentum pushed him to the ground. "Harvest!" cried Chrom, before parrying an undead's axe. "Someone get him up!" Robin exclaimed as she threw another Thunder spell into a group of shambling troops. Pain coursed through his tenderized shoulder, but Harvest's hand found the offending arrow shaft and snapped the majority off. Pained as he was, he got up, forest dust coating his back. Consolidating himself he stood poised to defend himself and his comrades. He stabbed his blade at an approaching undead, gouging its throat and melting it as with the others. Behind them came the galloping of another horse.

Jumping into the skirmish was mounted woman. Her steed wasn't armored like Frederick's, and her armor was much slimmer than his. It was red instead of blue. Fitting as it matched her eyes and wild, unkept hair. "I'm gonna stick you where the sun doesn't shine!" She boasted before spearing the undead before her and rode off to kill more. Behind her, coming from the brush was a rather lanky man dressed in a thin dress shirt, blue pants and vest as well as a ruffled neck piece. He had slick blue locks, light than Chrom's. He also carried a bow and an accompanying quiver of arrows. "My fair maiden, please ease you pace. I maybe the arch of archers, but I can't outrun a mare." He spots at the Shepherds fighting for their lives. "What's this? The good citizens of Ylisse assaulted by the unrefined? Fear not, for I, Virion, shall deliver you in your bleakest hour, to legendary victory only worth of sonnets of Virion" he spoke. He drew an arrow, twirled it over his head, and let it loose into a zombie's head. "A perfect end, unworthy of its subject." He drew three this time. "But the noble artist cannot change the scene before him without action!" He shot the arrows into a horde.

Harvest was slashing and thrusting his sword at anything that moved against him. Mechanically, he took out as many as one hit each could. One came before him; he slashed across its unprotected chest. Another he stabbed into its forehead under the skull-like helmet. Yet another tried to hack his arm off. He blocked with his katana's side and slid the tip into his opponent's trachea. Still it wasn't enough. More and more came! The whirling air reached his ears. *Crunch* 'oh god….' popped into his head. A thrown axe had collided with his knee. This lacquer shin guard may have stayed the blade from biting into his skin, but the raw force had shattered his knee. He tumbled to the ground unable to support his stance, he tried to pressure his knee with his hand in a vain attempt to nurse the pain. It had spread to his entire leg. Unimaginable aching was magnified with his exhaustion. "HARVEST!" he could hear out behind. It was female. Lissa? Or Robin? The undead sensed his weakness, and closed in on him. Chrom saw the falling of the Ashigaru. Behind the bluenette came his fellow Shepherd and cavalier Sully, the horse riding woman in red. "Sully!" Sully turned to him "Captain!" She yelled back. "Save Harvest." He ordered motioning to the down katana-wielder. She nodded and galloped her horse towards him like a missile.

Harvest was down but instincts told him to swing his blade at the coming horde, killing one and damaging a few others. "HEYA!" Sully cried as she swung her spear at them. The horse also collided with what few she didn't hit, grounding the whole group. She quickly fished the Ashigaru off the forest floor by his extend sword hand and had him sit behind her. Harvest naturally wrapped his arms around her waist as to not fall off. "Thanks…" he wheezed out into her ear. "Don't thank me yet we're still up shit creek here" Sully retorted as she ran over more hostiles.

Robin knew at this rate the end was closing in. She had an idea however risky. "Lissa! I need your help with something." Lissa nodded having just relived Chrom of some slash wounds. "Hold out you staff." Robin ordered. She obliged. "Now concentrate as much magic as you can, but don't release it." Lissa nodded once more. She began pumping as much as she could muster into her staff. The globe on the end shone more and more, almost eager to explode. Robin grabbed on doing the same. She held out her tome and cried "THUNDERSTORM!" the globe of the staff lite up like the sun as lightning bolts shot out the staff illuminating the night sky. Huge waves of power struck the walking deceased, reducing them to cinder. Lightning shot out in every direction striking each undead. The Shepherds were only spared its assault by Robin's magical control. Her brow was dripping with the sweat from the endeavor. Soon the light show ended and the forest was eerie quiet. Robin and Lissa dropped their grips on the staff, which was now almost too hot to touch. Both of them exhausted, from they're efforts.

Frederick rode up to his lord, his armor caked with undead ooze. "Milord, the forest has been cleared. Milady's and Robin's effort payed off." Chrom released a sigh of relief. Lissa had relieved him of his wounds earlier, but his muscles ached from so much fighting. "Frederick, go get our comrades." said Chrom.

"Yes Milord."

The Shepherds all gathered to where Robin and Lissa lay, ground zero as the clearing they have been had increased tenfold. Sully rode in with Harvest. Virion had collected what arrow he could and come as well.

"Marvelous! Extraordinary! Simply Sublime, My fair ladies. Truly, TRULY fitting of such ravishing maidens to display such power and grace in the magical arts!" The flowery man went on about.

"Err thanks mister." Robin eased out. Truthfully she felt more like a ton of bricks than graceful. She turned her attention to Harvest who was still embracing Sully on her horse. "Harvest, you took a nasty hit. Are you alright"

"Define alright." He was in tremendous pain. Jostling up and down on a horse had made his knee worst. He was thankful for Sully's double time effort, but he was surely paying for it now.

"Here let me help." exhausted Lissa, she pickup her staff which had cooled to tolerable levels by now. Which a quick wave, green energy enveloped his leg. He felt his knee bones resemble and mend, but the pain was still there. Lissa looked at her staff and reasoned it was damaged quite a bit and couldn't complete the job. Harvest powered though an appreciative smile and thanked the healer for at least fixing his knee. It didn't seem to cheer up Lissa much though.

Now came the Masked Stranger Lissa had mentioned before the fight. The person had a youthful physic, fair skin and blue hair. The masked person was garbed in a cuffed blue tunic with a red under sided blue cape, and mid-thigh boots. The butterfly shaped mask was blue as with their other clothing with gold inlays.

Chrom acknowledged the person first with "You've saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I have yours?"

The masked person gave him a slight appraising pause before uttering "You may call me Marth." Huh a strangely a feminine tone.

Chrom was a tad surprise at this "Really after the heroic king of old? You certain fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a blade?"

Marth simply gave "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters on the brink of calamity. This is just the beginning of the terror to come." Before walking off and away

"Teetering? Terroring? Hey wait! What do you mean?!" cried out Lissa, but too late. Math had already vanished into the vegetation.

"Not much of a talker is he." commented Robin.

"It appears he is needed elsewhere. I have a feeling we'll meet again. As for us, we need to reach the capital to warn them of this incident." Frederick stated. He looked over everyone who was weak and exhausted. "And we need to rest and resupply there soon."

-Ylisstol, Ylisse capital, Hours later-

Day had broken out in a few hours, and well into noon, the Shepherds made it to Ylisstol. Being the capital of the country it was expected to be larger than south town before. While it shared the same general architecture, it was far more colorful. Buildings had differing roof and wall colors, and lines of wire ran from one building to the other dangly colored flags. The streets were busy with the hustle and bustle of a large settlement, with people milling about their daily business. What stood out the most however, was the large complex off in the horizon overlooking the town; Ylisstol Castle in all its glory, like the sun on the horizon.

This was the farthest thing from Harvest's mind. Despite the arrow head from before being remove and his knee mended, His body was running on empty. Riled up before morning and the group forgoing the meal to double time it here had him fading in and out. Sully's toned shoulders were an oddly comfortable place to lean against. He could rest his weary head on her all day. Or that could just be a strange mixture of hunger, exhaustion, and Vulnerary talking. Frederick and Chrom had gone back to retrieve their things at the camp and Chrom had happened upon his satchel, Ignoring Harvest's larger than before and now bulging coin purse, he pulled out one of the vials. Apparently it was medication. A cheap cure-all, but meds none the less.

Around the Harvest he could hear the Shepherds talk.

"*Sigh* Thank Naga, It seems the incident at the forest hasn't affected the capital" said Frederick. Lissa gave a sigh in relief as well. That prospect had been eating at her for the duration of the walk here.

"So this is the Capital? It seems ver-" Robin didn't get for finish. A citizen had yelled to the crowd around him

"Everyone! The Exalt! She has come to see us!" And like that, everyone meandering about, dropped what they were doing (sometimes literally), to occupy the two sides of the main street. The Shepherds fortunately had a vantage point where they stood, and look on.

Walking between the twin, packed rows of people was a small precession. The center of everyone's attention was a tall, slim woman walking calmly down the road, waving and offering a small smile to onlookers. She was dressed in a white gown, light green leggings and similar colored shoes. Resting on her shoulders was a yellow border green cloak, kept firm on her body with a Roman numeral mortified piece. She had a light blonde hair in twists down her front, crowned with a golden hair ornament modeled after a halo. In her right hand was a long scepter, topped with a crescent moon enveloping a large, blue jewel. She gave off a calming gravitas, like the mother does for her children. This seemed evident as the people cheered on as she passed though. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick all felt the same way.

Robin looked curious at the passing Exalt, and asked "The Exalt is your ruler correct? Is it safe for her to walk around the commoners like that?"

"Correct that is Lady Emmeryn. The Exalt is Ylisse incarnation of peace, Ylisse's most prize quality. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the Divine dragons and the first Exalt united to end the foul beast. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of what we strive for." Harvest thought 'Nice exposition dump Frederick, but that didn't answer her question.' Perhaps Frederick didn't want to say what he thought about it. He missed part of what Chrom had said in addition.

"-poking at our borders, they need her now more than ever. She's the calm voice of reason even when all others clamor for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are fortunate to have her lead the." Robin complimented. Lissa nodded vigorously.

"Yeah she's the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

"I can imagine…..wait! She's your…. Then you two are…."

"The Prince and Princess of this realm?" Frederick offered with amusement "Indeed, you could remember Chrom's name and not this?"

Robin had a light blush of embarrassment and tampered out "You …I, ..Sir Prince Chrom forgive my ignorance!" Chrom lightly chuckled

"Just Chrom is fine; I've never been one for formalities."

Robin looked sheepish. "Suppose that's why Frederick has been tolerate of the teasing, eh?" she muttered.

Frederick sighed out "Indeed. Oh woe is me and my sacrifices for the good of the realm…." Chrom cut him off with

"Hey, Emm has returned to the castle. Come, I'll introduce you two." to Robin and Harvest. Harvest nodded and slid off Sully's horse. His knee was all better so he landed without issue. Damn that vene- …vein-… those magical meds did the trick after a while. He looked to his impromptu taxi service to express his gratitude, except Sully look to grind her teeth a bit, and cheeks red with …anger? It looked like it at least. He made a note to do something nice for her, putting up with him the whole way here. Sully galloped off in some direction, and Harvest walked after Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and Robin…Wait where's Virion?

*SMACK*

He turned his head to see an armored woman still posed in the aftermath of putting her all into a single haymaker. Virion laid on the ground, a bit twisted up and a good…12 feet away from her. Harvest decided just to catch up to Chrom's group.

-AN: Woah that was one hell of a beast to write. Please review, I want to see if I'm doing the narrative justice. I'll only improve if you folks point out likes, dislikes and general thoughts.

Annoying POW Marine out…not nearly as smooth as Seacrest…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem series nor do I make money from this. Seriously does anyone on this site own anything?

AN: **Porn!**

….if that made you laugh, you're welcome. BTW does it annoy anyone if you type Chrom, it auto spells him as Chrome. DAMN YOU GOOGLE!

Sentence

"Talk"

'Thought'

*Sound*

-Place-

 **Document**

-Interior, Ylisstol Castle-

Exalt Emmeryn awaited besides her guards. Word had reached her of the arrival of her siblings. She wanted to wait and greet them. Beside her was her attendant, Phila. Phila had light blue hair. Her front bangs were cut parallel to her eyebrows, the rest was tied back into a flat bun. Her uniform consisted of a navy blue tunic and leggings. To protect her body were armor plates dangling off each side of her waist as well as a chest piece and pauldrons.

She was a stern woman, tempered with years of service under her belt. Even when she went off duty, she still stood up straight with her arms tucked behind her. Phila is one of Ylisse's finest Pegasus Knights as well as Emmeryn's personal guard, a duty she takes great pride and precaution with. Still she had a soft side with her charge, recruits, and sister Pegasus riders.

The twin doors swung open, and between them came Emm's beloved siblings, of course accompanied by their stoic knight, Frederick. There behind stood two unfamiliar people, a snow haired woman in a cloak, and a man in all red armor.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. To you as well Frederick." The Exalted warmly greeted. "How fares you all?"

"We won't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom assured.

"Wonderful. And of our people?"

"Safe for now, but Emm we must keep watch of the borders. Those bandits were Plegians alright."

Phila looked troubled and said "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should've intercepted them."

Chrom looked at her and assured "No Phila, you duty is with my sister. Do not blame yourself for affairs out of your control." The attendant nodded, unwilling or unable to disagree.

"Besides we had had plenty of help out there." said Lissa.

Emmeryn responded "Ah, you speak of your two new companions."

Chrom introduced them. "This is Robin and Harvest. They fought bravely alongside us against the raiding party. I've extended offers to both of them to join the Shepherds."

The Exalt smiled and offered "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude."

Robin looked a bit nervous but said "Not at all your Highness." Harvest had a bit more trouble and only added "It's was no trouble."

Frederick however chose this time to voice his opinion. "Forgive me, your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memories, but that is how it remains: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility of her being a brigand or even a Plegian spy."

Chrom accused "Frederick!", while Lissa huffed. Sometimes Frederick's caution was so frustrating.

Emmeryn nodded at the knight's suspicion but turned to her brother. "Yet you allow her into the castle, Chrom. Can you trust her?"

Chrom answered immediately to defend his ally. "Yes She risked her life alongside ours for our people. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn turned her attention to the person in question and said "Well then Robin, you have earned Chrom's faith; as well you have my own."

Robin simply replied "Thank you Milady." The Exalted said to Frederick.

"But thank you for your prudence Frederick. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have a such restless guardian. I hope they mention that from time to time…"

"They say their akin to thanks your Grace." He assured, but now spoke to the Pegasus knight beside her "Phila, have you been informed of the deadly creatures we encountered in the forest?"

Phila answered back "Yes Milord, they've been spotted all over Ylisse."

Emmeryn added "We are about to hold council on the matter. I hoped you would join us." Chrom and Frederick both agreed. Lissa looked over to the Ashigaru and Tactician.

"I think that's our cue you two! C'mon I want to show you guys something." She said as they followed her out the chamber.

-Two Hours later-

For the first hour, Lissa has toured them around her home. First was showing them her room. Harvest sworn if he ever saw that many plushies in the same area again, he'd go mad, not to mention the abhorrent misuse of pink. Their eyes seem to follow him as Lissa showed Robin some girly thing he cared not for. That is until he fell for a booby trap, as he picked up a stray pillow. That pillow was attached to a wire secured to a small hidden catapult, which released its own restraint and fired….a pie onto his face. Lissa apologized frantically saying it was for Chrom, she didn't mean for him to trigger it, and! And! ….He looked so funny! The princess held her sides, as the pie slowly slid down his fabric covered mask. Cherry and crust saturating his face cover. Robin was giggling into her sleeve at the sight. 'I hate all of you' thought Harvest his eye twitching.

Anyway, using a magic stain remover stick, (Yeah, Lissa said nobles used these enchanted soap sticks to keep themselves clean at parties), to clean himself up, Lissa apologized. He accepted, despite the grin on her face. Lissa even added the pie as a piece offering. Harvest slid down his face mask down under his chin and began pinching pieces to eat. Sweet deal for a Cherry Face Pie. Ugh he was, in a way, enjoying his own misery.

As he enjoyed the confection, they explored Chrom's room, which was fairly Spartan aside for the few fancy furniture. They went on to the kitchen, library, the gallery, gardens, and finally the throne room. It was a fairly long room with a golden throne. The walls were lined with stain glass windows depicting no doubt important Ylisse historical points. He really should look into that when he had the time. Artifacts and paintings decorated the walls under the glass. He brought his attention to the piece of résistance, the throne itself. The chair was ornamental by the inch, without a single blank space. On the head of the chair was a shield design. On it branching reliefs colluded upward into a single vertical one, like the roots of a tree. Branching out of this main body were for lines leading to four jewels a sapphire, a ruby, an emerald, and an amethyst. At the very top of the relief was a large pearl. Above and behind the throne was a large portrait of the current regime in their childhood. A little Lissa in smaller yellow dress (SO ADORABLE!), Bitty Chrom who looked to have trouble standing still, Ten year old or so Emmeryn who seemed unnaturally photogenic, and two larger figures behi-

"Harvest! We gotta get going!" Lissa's voice rang out at the exit.

"Coming!" he echoed back. Taking one last pan sweep, He hurried along, leaving the room to echo as he ran.

-Shepherd Garrison-

Here they were after an hour walk. As they walked Lissa explained everything that came to mind of the Shepherds, the fort, and even Plegia's beef with Ylisse. The Garrison was a large fort. It comprised of stone walls surrounding a courtyard with one entrance/exit pointed south. From the courtyard were entrances to the forts various facilities including a group barracks, meeting room, and training stations in the courtyard. Their father, the previous Exalt, had this fort manned during the war with Plegia over a decade back. A war he instigated, he also learned albeit indirectly. Lissa didn't refer to him with anything personal, just the "previous Exalt". Shortly after his death and the subsequent ceasefire Emmeryn had the two countries agree to, the fort fell to disuse. That is until Chrom formed the Shepherds, a volunteer militia, to watch the borders and repel raids Plegia sends at Ylisse from time to time. Lately it seemed activity has increased, and Chrom has been actively recruiting whoever was viable.

In the courtyard just hanging around was five people, One was a young man in wintergreen version of Sully's armor. He had darker green bedhead hair. He was sleeping on a bench with his legs up the wall it was place against. There was a standing portly man with white heavy painted plate armor with orange tones, leaning against a lance to support. Harvest's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. On his shoulders was a large metal carapace around his head. The sheer weight of which should've broken his back lifting. He even was sporting a shield about his body size with one hand! What was he? The Orange Hulk?

The next three were far more grounded looking. One grey haired young lady was of timid disposition, what with the way she seem to shrink in on herself, by embracing her arms against her front, one of which was clutching a lance. She wore black mid-thigh boots, a purple skirt, and a grey cuirass with plate clad arms. At the back of her head was a pair of wings hair ornament. The blonde man beside her had his locks tied to the back with a band. He wore green pants and a metal girdle that protected his stomach and pelvis. Going the full lengths of his legs and left arm were sewn leather limb pieces and an axe supported over his shoulder. His tanned face has creases that said he smile quite a lot. Weirdly enough he was wearing a metallic collar with chains dangling off as well as steel bangles on his right arm. Oh and he was shirtless. Yeah…

Speaking of conservative dress, the last person was a red haired woman. Her hair was cut straight aside from a small elevation from front to back. She wore a long black cloak over a black, gold accented tunic with a loincloth, leathered green pants stuffed into shin length boots. She wore glasses and her head was adorned with a wide brimmed witch hat. She had her nose buried in a book.

Lissa announced their arrival with "Alright , here we are! Shepherd Garrison." Make yourselves at home." All attention was on them, though they seemed more interested with Lissa at the moment. Harvest turned to Robin and said.

"I'll find a place for my bags, I'll find you later?" She nodded and paid attention to the approaching fellowship. Wanting make a good first impression on his way to the sleeping quarters, Harvest waved a greeting to the two ladies; fist bumped the offering smiling blonde, and even humored a hello to the snoring benchwarmer.

As he pasted the hulking orange fella, "Nice to meet you." was uttered. At first all seem usual. Then the standing man almost tripped over himself.

"HEY WAIT!" he yelled out to Harvest's retreating form. The Ashigaru turned to him confused. Did he offend him in some way? The man in hulking armor ran up to him. You'd agree with Harvest, if you thought that it was a surreal sight, as plate mashed against plate the man should've toppled over.

"YOU CAN SEE ME?!" he yelled/asked.

"Err yeah." 'Was he a ghost or a mage?'

"How?!..I mean….I guess…*geez*" he realized how unprepared he was to talk.

"How about introductions?" helped Harvest. The guy agreed and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Kellam."

"Harvest, again nice to meet you." He said while taking the hand and offering a firm grip and shake. "So what was that about?"

Kellam looked sheepish "Well you saw me. No one ever sees me." Harvest was skeptical. Was this a Shepherd hazing thing? Kellam noticed His confusion.

"Here watch this." Kellam ran over to the gathered Shepherds behind the two of them. To Harvest's amazement he ran almost normal running speed. Was this guy made of fucking iron? Wait there's more surprises. Kellam started to do laps around the conversing group. Then jumping jacks (How with that armor on, he had no idea). Now making faces in front of Robin, who was none the wiser! Feeling he'd done enough, Kellam jogged back in front of Harvest.

"How…" there was no words. He'd seen magic, but this! This took the preverbal cake, bought a one way ticket Germany, first class, and sent home postcards with samples of the finest beer available.

"I don't know how that happens" admitted Kellam. He's been ignored before by his family for being a jerk, but this was just unexplainable. Just thinking about it really frustrated him. It's been like this for his whole life, by Naga it IS his life now, a living shadow, flying under the radar half the time, and scaring whomever he tried to be close to the other.

"*Sigh* it's no use. It's been like this my entire life. I've been to every possible person that could help me. Half of them didn't realize I wasn't a ghost. The other half died of heart attacks the moment I ask for help." Kellam looked down. He really could use someone to get his spirits up again. 'Ok how to spin this?' Harvest thought to himself. He wasn't going to just let his new buddy wallow in self-pity. 'Fucking wing it!'

He grabbed Kellam and shook him violently to get his attention. And the human mind can't register depression when delirium was in place right? "KELLAM! Do you know what this means!"

"You have two brothers?" Kellam let out has his vision was obscured with clones of the man before him.

"No! You have the gift granted to a man every generation, the power to change history by your very presence!"

Kellam shook himself back into focus. "What are you talking about?" he had no idea where this was going.

Harvest continued "Kellam! Your ability to slip in and out seemingly impossible situations is a divine gift! The sort of gift, that saves countless lives, makes the impossible possible, and changes the course of human history itself."

Kellam rolled his eyes "Bull-"

Harvest silenced him "Do not doubt your gift Kellam! Wars have been won though men of your caliber! Nations clamor for men of your skills! The Art of the unseen has changes the face of the realm to a degree ripples are still felt to this day. Heroes are not just loud and proud knights banging their fists against their chests! They are the invisible hand! People with the skills masquerade the plans of armies and uncover vital Intel to prevent disaster."

"History will not remember most of these men! That alone proves their superb prowess, but we know they exist though what few we have discovered, decades or centuries after the fact. Yes, even dead and long buried they elude us!" he rambled on.

Kellam was really skeptical now "Name one." He demanded.

Harvest was in the zone. "I know little of Ylisse history so I will share with you my home's tales, Folklore and Historical alike. Such as the man David or rather his nickname Solid Snake. Who infiltrated Outer Heaven, rescued his fellow agent and killed a traitor to save his country from being utter devastation all unknown to the public, who were unaware they all owed this man their lives. So goes the story of Ezio da Firenze, Grand master of the Assassin's guild during the Renaissance era, who's works indirect and personally overthrew oppressive tyrants and freed the populace to live as they please. Ah, but I see you're not interested in tall tales. Very well perhaps real men and their exploits will convince you. Kellam may I ask you guide me to the barracks. I share regale you with the work of Hattori Hanzo." Kellam nodded he was interested to hear how he could use his curse.

As he walked there Harvest began his tale. "We began in Iga Province, Japan during the warring states period. Here is the birth place of Ninjutsu the art of the unseen.-"

-Barracks, Shepherd Garrison, Later-

"- and so Lord Ieyasu's daughters were safely brought home. It was clear to Ieyasu, the war of unification would be won though ninja, with Hattori Hanzo being the best known of all time." Harvest finished.

Kellam was absolutely enraptured by the story. The Intrigue, Suspense, Action, and all centered on a man like him. No...not at all like him. Hanzo had made use of his gift for what he believed in. He even had to earn it though training. Kellam was given the same, yet he...wasted his and complained about it. "So what happened after that?"

Harvest simply stated "Hanzo continued to serve Ieyasu for the duration of the war, and would prove instrumental to the outcome." He looked at the shared living quarters. "We'll stop for now Kellam. I'll tell you the rest and maybe another person later" Kellam enthusiastically nodded and left in high spirits and a lot to think about. Harvest sighed. God his throat was sore. He had never talked so much before. He supposes it was worth it to see the guy's mood take a 180. He slipped of the backpack and satchel at an unoccupied bunk. Each bunk was a steel frame with a bed of furs and woolen blanket. Surrounding each of them was wooden wall furniture for privacy. Apparently each Shepherd had their own room, seeing has this place been built for an army, but until they had an idea where to assign them, new recruits called a bed here. Once deposited his stuff, he left to join up with the group.

-Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

The group of ladies were laughing about something while the benchwarmer napped on, and blondie looking bored at something. He noticed Harvest and went off to warmly greet him, the Teach way.

"Hey there new guy, the name's Vaike, 'course people here call me ol' Teach." He said through a grin, point to himself with his thumb. Then he belched deeply in Harvest's face. Harvest was not amused. Seriously he was burping louder than that in 4th grade. He even burped the entire Alphabet, and entire sentences before. Vaike needed to be put in his place.

Stony faced (the face mask helped) Harvest coolly gave "I hope your swinging arm is more potent than your breath, because that was pathetic." Vaike looked absolutely floored. The girls were chuckling except the one in the witch hat, who was on the verge.

Then a new and rather snobbish girl's voice came up. It belonged to a blonde girl in pink and white clothes; leather knee high boots and a ruffled neck piece like Virion's. Her hair was a curtain of twist tails, and sported white bow on both sides of her head. For whatever reason, she carried around a white parasol. 'Princess Peach's long lost sister' Harvest noted to himself. "Finally someone here, who disapproves of the caveman's uncivility, Greetings I am Maribelle, daughter and sole heir to the Duke of Themis" She extended her hand. Harvest weighted his options. Why? Well if just watching one season of Game of Thrones taught him anything, it is to kiss the ass of the nobility and plot their demise with the their back turned. That is if they're jackasses at least. If they're nice then congrats you made a friend.

Harvest took to one knee, held Maribelle's hand and kissed it. He said "The pleasure is all mine, milady." Suddenly the scene was quiet and a bit awkward. Everyone within sight distance was either wide-eyed or jaw-dropped or both. Yes even benchwarmer woke up and had that expression. Maribelle had a pleased look and said "Mature and civil. I approve. Sully is indeed luck to have such a promising man has her beloved."

Harvest's eyes went wide "Beloved?! Her and me?!" he exclaimed. Everyone began laughing out loud, especially Vaike and Lissa. Mirabelle had a slight confused look.

"Are you and Sully not involved?"

He answered "No, who is saying that?"

"I do not know, as I got the information second hand, but I overheard amongst the common rabble such gossip." Maribelle explained.

Lissa still looking to burst into laughter again at any moment offered "Maybe it's because of the way you were fondling her on the way to the capital."

Harvest looked at her "I wasn't fondling her! I was fading in and out, high on meds, and needed to keep from falling" Maribelle nodded and said.

"Indeed, the rumor wasn't nearly as vulgar as that."

"How did the rumor go?" Harvest really wanted to know the damages.

"Well…."

-Maribelle's story of the rumor-

It was then end of the day. The day's sun had been exhausted. It was heading to the horizon; slowly leaving a lifeless battle field. Lifeless, except one wounded man. He was lying in the dirt with most of his red armor in shambles. An axe had disabled his ability to walk, and consciousness forsaking him. If he didn't receive help in due time, he will surely perish.

Then off in the distance, riding majestic white steed came an angel. Her skin was porcelain white, her short hair red hair danced in the breeze with only grace. Her eyes shined like brilliant rubies, perhaps even paling the dusk sun behind her. Her pace slowed at his side.

"Art thou in peril?" She gave; her heavenly voice rang to him.

"Aye, my dear lady, however leave this poor fool to perish, for he has seen the best this world has to offer at his last moments, and only will find disappointment were he to live longer." The man answered. Her light laugh reached his ear, soothing pain and heart.

"Such a fool indeed." She giggled. ", Fancying himself a seer, instead of the mortal in need as he is. Come take my hand and I will show you the wonders of life myself." She reached down and pulled him up onto the horse.

Once he was settled in, he asked "Do these wonders include thyself, madam?"

"Perhaps" She purred. His face glowed like his remaining armor.

"Milady, I owe thou my life for your kindness" he muttered.

"Very well I accept." She said. This stunned the man. His savior couldn't possibly be honest! She elaborated. "You offer your life to me, I accept, for you to live your life alongside mine." His heart beat faster in his chest.

"Oh dearest Sully…"

"Harvest…" And they embraced, and pressed their….

"ENOUGH!"

-Reality, Shepherd Garrison-

Harvest was, like in the story, as red as his armor. Everyone except himself and Maribelle were hysterical. It was WAY funnier the second time around especially seeing his reaction. Maribelle was thinking. She didn't approve of his outburst, but telling the story was getting increasingly embarrassing.

"Hmm now that I say it out loud, Sully is nowhere near as…soft, as the rumor goes. Still that's the general rumor milling about." She explained.

'Who the hell made that rumor?!' Harvest internally screamed. His head was doing a million things, until it overloaded …then short circuited. His outward disposition held no more reaction. "If anyone finds out who started that. Tell me." He said neutrally. All laughing dropped to awkward, slow laughter.

"You're taking this quite well." noted Robin unsure if she should still have her smile on.

"Oh no I'm actually quite a bit absolutely livid. I'm just storing my rage away for later to unleash upon the unfortunate soul once I find their identity AND RIP OUT HIS STILL BEATING… sorry usually I'm more composed. A bit slipped out." Harvest tone deafly said. Was it them or did the atmosphere suddenly turned cold?

Everyone's sweat dropped. Maribelle coughed a bit to call attention, releasing the tension in the area. "*Cough* Well Harvest, since you weren't here I still need to tell you the news." Harvest turned to normal. "The War Council has concluded. Chrom told us any who volunteer are to march to Regna Ferox in three days' time. Until then we are to prepare for the journey."

"Regna Ferox?" Harvest asked not knowing jack about political domains.

Lissa nodded to his side and explained "Regna Ferox is a united nation to the cold north of Ylisse. They are a country inhabited by barbarians or so they say."

Maribelle added "Due to their cold weather, Regna Ferox relies of trade with Ylisse for things that they cannot get themselves like crops. This ties their people closely with ours and we've been staunch allies for a long time. Fortunate, since they're all warriors, whose entire national identity is might makes right." She clearly didn't favor them with the way her nose huffed while discussing them.

"You're quite well informed of political relations." noted Harvest.

Maribelle flipped a bit of her hair behind her, with a bit of an ego boast. "Oh flattery will get you everywhere darling, after all an heir to a noble house of Ylisse needs to be aware at all times. But enough about diplomacy. We've talked so much; we haven't given you the time to introduce yourself."

'Huh I didn't notice' he thought. They've been so caught up with talking he forgot to meet some of these folks. "Alright, my name is Harvest, Chrom found me at South town during a bandit raid. I'm an Ashigaru. I like food, weapons, history, stories, and games. I dislike unwarranted hatred, scumbags, and bandits."

The grey hairs girl went after "Hello, my name is Sumia, I'm a Pegasus knight, and I like animals, books, and fortune telling. I'm also-" she didn't get to finish as she slipped on some stray paper and landed on her butt. Harvest's eye twitched. 'How? She was standing still?!'

"Minutely dispositioned to unfortunate incidents of displacement." The witch hat woman finished for her, as Sumia was nursing her rear. "Salutations, I am designated as Miriel. I study the algorithm of magical nature, and apply its principles to bellicose endeavors. My preferential diversion is the accretion of knowledge and exploration of singularity in the world space and entailed undulating antiphons." Everyone's heads were spinning except Harvest's.

'Thank god I passed AP English. Damn SAT term cards are actually useful for once. $30 finally justified.' ran though his mind. They all turned their attention to the last guy, who was fast asleep again. Vaike elbowed him awake. He guy took a minute to rub the sleep from his eyes and introduced himself.

"Yo *yawn*, I'm Stahl, I'm a Cavalier and average." He literally yawned out. The Ashigaru rolled his eyes 'Geez was this guy on drugs or something? Oh and look at that he fell asleep again.'

Lissa tried to elaborate. "Stahl likes to eat, sleep, and is always hungry or tired, sometimes both." 'Well I can certainly see one out of two.' He really didn't have a high opinion of Stahl so far. "As for the Average part well Stahl is known for being the least outstanding when compared to anyone else."

'Gee I wonder why'

Maribelle looked to the sky's shade and concluded "Now with that out of the ways I really must return to Themis. I'm needed to settle some manner of issue there. Welcome to the Shepherds, Robin, Harvest. I bid thee farewell" She turned to Lissa and said "Oh and Lissa dear, do promise me to take care of yourself. I simply can't bear the possibility of harm coming to you." She took to her horse tied at the front of the gate. Lissa waved goodbye to her.

"C'mon guys its dinner time!" Lissa announced. Everyone followed her to the dining hall.

-Dining hall, Shepherd Garrison-

The dining hall consisted of what you'd expect from a medieval time period. The place three sides were lined with three long tables with 15 chairs each. The middle of the room was a fire pit for warmth and if one was to want fresh rotisserie, suspend raw meat above it in a split roast. Maids attending to the Garrison were preparing their meal. Some were in the adjacent kitchen, washing, chopping, peeling or baking. Servings of vegetables like beans, bell peppers, lettuce, and tomatoes were accompanied by a piping hot baked potato, seasoned with dressing and cheese of course. Two were working the turning levers of the spit roast, while another used a brush to baste today's main course, a large slab of beef, with seasoned sauce.

The Shepherds took their seats waiting patiently for their food. Some like Miriel and Sumia occupied the time with reading. Others talked animatedly like Vaike and Lissa. Harvest had taken a seat at the table without an opposite brother. Harvest waved hello to Kellam, who came in in normal clothes. He was sitting 4 seats from the end, next to Robin, who was next to Lissa. Apparently the middle, 8th Chair was designated as Chrom's and was slightly fancier then the others. Although Chrom wouldn't be here till two days, since he needed to organize a supply cart at the capital.

"So then Chrom tried to climb and pick the apple by himself. But he accidently knocked down a bee hive on top of Frederick, who was on the other side." Lissa concluded her story. Robin laughed into her hand. Harvest rested his head on his fist, chuckling from his throat.

"That's nothing, this one time me and my friend were taking care of kids. One of them managed to leap on his back for a pony ride. More grabbed his legs so he fell over. And everyone else dogpiled him yelling "Uncle Chocolate!" cause I may have tipped them off there was a chocolate bar in his pocket." Harvest said, 'Ah memories,' Lissa was now laughing and Robin was doing it harder.

"Ah ha-ha ho." Robin seemed to calm down after a while to catch her breath.

"By the way Robin, where are you bunking? I didn't see you set up in the common rooms." Harvest questioned. 'Actually I think I'm the only one in that room.'

"Oh She gets to the room next to the Tactician Office." Lissa ecplained.

"Oh" 'Well duh Chrom asked her to be our tactician earlier.' Harvest felt a bit stupid at the moment. Still he felt a little miffed he couldn't get a room at the moment despite the empty space the place had.

"Well I still need to move in all the furniture for both the Office and the Room." Robin said not really looking forward to lifting heavy wooden furnishings by herself.

'Oh there's the catch' Harvest had in his head. "Well do you need help? I'd be happy to help you carry them in." Hey a little jealousy wasn't going to keep him from helping his friend.

"Really!" Robin beamed, more than happy to get an extra hand in the endeavor.

"Sure."

"Ok Everyone dinner's ready!" announced one of the maids serving. The staff brought out everyone's respective serving, though Vaike and Stahl got noticeably larger portions.

"Let's eat!" cried everyone, except Harvest and Robin who were obviously unaware of the custom here.

'Huh.'

-Flashback-

The familiar smell of rice filled his nostrils; he ate it almost every day. A light hung over the table. Tonight's dinner, his father's Kalbe beef with Portobello mushroom, rice, salad and corn. It was barbecue day, one of his favorites. "Momma, Daddy! Let's eat!" His younger voice echoed out.

"Go ahead son/honey!" He was answered. He eagerly picked up his knife and fork and cut a small morsel to eat. He pieced it, juices flowed out. He brought it to his mouth.

-Present, Dining Hall, Shepherd's Garrison-

The flavor saturated his tongue as he chewed and finally swallowed.

'Pretty good.' registered in his mind, as a stream flowed down his cheek. In the commotion no one noticed. Vaike and Robin ate like wolves, inhaling food, just like him back then. Miriel ate hers gingerly like his mother. The warm atmosphere reminded him so.

He continued to enjoy the meal, even though burning eyes and bitter tears.

\- Later, Hallway outside Tactician's Office-

"A bit more to the left!" cried Robin, straining to carry her end of her new, polished dark wood, and very heavy desk.

"Ok!" answered Harvest, having trouble keeping his grip on the polished edges.

"No, my left!"

"Ok, Ok"

"Damn it, its stuck! Rotate it!"

It has been like this for an hour. After dinner, Harvest, true to his word, followed Robin to carry her new room's furniture…all the way across the whole god damn compound! How'd he know? Well the blisters are certainly telling! Who the hell decided the storeroom should on the opposite side of their destination?!

*THUMP*

They finally dropped the accursed wooden dumbbell in its place.

"UGH!" grunted Robin pressing her hands at her aching back. Harvest was no better rubbing his strained arms. So they needed to bring in her bed last. Her, wide, twin sized, heavy, thick, …..God damn it!

"GOD DAMN IT!" Harvest yelled as he felt his arms about to pop out of place.

"Harvest, it hurts..."

"Robin!"

"Oh Naga"

"I know it hurts just. Hold! On!"

"I see the light!"

"Oh shit, Robin. Don't go into it!"

"No I mean the candle we left in my room."

"…Just carry the damn tree carcass."

"Hurry I can't take it any longer!"

"Me too! I'm going as fast as I can."

"There it is we have on shot!"

"Together!"

"Argh!" Both cried out.

*CRASH!*

The Wooden bedframe crashed on to the wooden floor. As soon as the deed was done, Robin laid on the bed panting, covered in sweat. They had the foresight to cover have the mattress and sheets on so they didn't have to walk back again. Robin had stripped herself of her cloak earlier, showing her cream colored tunic and matching pants. Her trademark hair tails were in disarray. Harvest was bare of his armor, even his Jingasa, wearing the underclothes he had . His hair was glistened with his own sweat. The Ashigaru lay down next to her, both enjoying the cool, softness leaching the aching away. Night had fallen and everyone was going to bed, or was in bed.

A series of pants filled the air until "Thanks" was uttered by the Tactician as she undid her boots and kicked them off.

Harvest answered "No problem. This would've been impossible, by yourself." Robin nodded. Harvest got up from his spot and was about to leave.

He was until Robin asked "Where you off to?"

Harvest looked at her funny. "Back to the commons to snooze." He particularized.

Robin gave him her own look. "Harvest you did has much work has I did in, and I've seen those beds. You're sleeping here tonight." She insisted. Harvest wanted to disagree, well wanted is a strong word. His exhausted body told him to take the cool, refreshing, soft, twin-sizes… 'Ok fuck this.' He quickly unbuckled his leather scandals and kicked them off. He body slammed onto the waiting paradise, making Robin giggle as she felt the rippling.

"Ah" he exhausted, the nice bed already working its magic. Robin stretched out to the end table and retrieved the cups of magically ice cool water they had placed there beforehand. Right he nearly missed that on the way out. She handed one to him and they look at one another.

"To a hard day's work." Harvest said, holding out his cup.

"And the many more to come." She finished and they toasted.

Once the water had been finished, Robin licked her thumb and index finger and pressed them around the wick of the candle. Darkness claimed the room as crickets played outside. The two of them curled up on opposite sides of the mattress looking away from each other. They pulled the large, thick sheet of cotton onto themselves.

"Hey Harvest?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you ever dream about?"

"A hot fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream, roasted nuts, and mint chocolate chunks. You?"

"I want to be a great Tactician someday…..What's ice cream? Or a sundae?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, g'night Robin."

"Night." And they both drifted off to sleep.

-AN: Ok there we have Chapter three. As always please share with me likes, dislikes, and comments. I hoped you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it.

By the Way I don't really know what to do with the kid units later on. (Cause Time travel is hell on continuity) would It be cool if I exclude, modify, or rename some of them? Share your thoughts though a PM if you want to tell me.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem series nor do I make money from this. Seriously does anyone on this site own anything?

AN: Er um I have no fucking clue. AMERICA FUCK YEAH! HERES A NICE FAT CHAPTER FOR YOU!

Sentence

"Talk"

'Thought'

*Sound*

-Place-

Document

-Robin's room, Shepherd Garrison-

*Yawn*

He felt great! Harvest stretched out his arms and twisted his waist. Normally he wasn't a morning person, but Robin's bed must have been magically enchanted, because he felt high on life, cloud nine level. Working the stiffness in his system out, he notice Robin had woken up and left already. He should do the same, he needed to go and brush his..oh wait he didn't have a toothbrush, or tooth paste or …mouthwash. Harvest didn't notice before cause of the rude awakenings the day prior. 'Umm, ah hell with it, I'll go get some in town.' He thought. His stomach protested. 'Right after breakfast.' After all they were to take this time to gather what they needed for the trip to Regna Ferox, but it could wait an hour.

-Dining hall, Shepherd Garrison-

He made his way to the dining hall, very few people were there. The Shepherds all woke up at their own leisure and the maid staff simply made breakfast by order till lunch. Asking for a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a cup of milk, he sat down to wait. He noticed Miriel who was enjoying a small plate of scrambled eggs. In her hand was a book.

"Hey Miriel." Harvest said wanting to pass the time somehow.

Her eyes peeked over her reading material. "Why good dawn to you as well Harvest."

"So what are you reading?" He asked.

"If you must satisfy your inquisitiveness, this volume consists of the principle of how materials are wholly constructed on three identical configurations." She explained. Heavens knows no one else around here understo…

"Oh the three states of matter." Harvest said offhandedly. 'Ah, the 2nd grade. God it sucked ass.'

….What?! Miriel's expression wasn't public with her book in the way, and even then she didn't express that much, but internally she was shocked. Here was literally the first person in her life that ever had prior knowledge of the concept. Not even her own mother, who was a teacher by trade, was even familiar with it.

Still she remained composed outwardly, any scholar worth their salt didn't let their emotions get in the way of factual discussion. "Indeed, what are your considerations on such?" She said.

"On the three states? Well it's a rather simple concept. All matter is arranged into three permutations, each correlating to the strength of bonds between molecules. It's pretty much undeniable fact." He said completely unaware of the raging storm close to him.

'WHAT IS YOUR INDICATION OF SUCH ASSERTION? MOLECULES? BONDS? CAN YOU ELUCIDATE GOOD SIR!' summed up her internal thoughts. Still externally she was as before. "Fascinating, but may I implore you expound on some terminology?" She desired to discern!

"Ok which do you need to know?"

"Matter, Bonds, and Molecules" She answered coolly.

"Matter is substance; quite literally everything around you is matter, so long as it exists physically. Bonds or rather Molecular Bonds are the interactions between molecules. Now Molecules are the compounds of various atoms of elements held together electronic attraction." He explained. 'Wow he suddenly felt like he was giving a report back school.' Ah well it was better than sitting with his thumb up his ass.

'Retorted yet supplementary interrogations' her mind went.

"Here's your breakfast." smiled the serving maid, placing Harvest's plate in front of him.

He took a whiff. Fluffy, scrambled eggs and sizzling, crispy bacon, Mmm. He picked up his fork and said to the maid, "Thanks." She smiled has she placed his beverage down and left to attend her duties. He pulled a bit of egg out and ate it. Warm, soft flavor covered his tongue.

Miriel waited for him to finish the morsel and said "So, care to exchange additional dialogue about the topic."

Swallowing he nodded. He just hoped she didn't mind if he talked between bites. And so they went on about facts about science. It reminded him of the time he tutored in math in high school, except with a different subject. The discussion seemed un-ended, since Harvest had majored in Biology. However his breakfast soon depleted and his drink vanished.

"*Woah*" expelled Harvest patting his satisfied belly. That was one of the best breakfasts he had ever had. The cooks deserve a raise. He and Miriel had ended their talks at the Periodic table. While he could talk days upon days about it, in the end he didn't have one to show her. "Well Miriel, it's been a time and a half, but I should go and get some things in town for the trip."

She nodded in understanding. She could postpone till a more opportune interval to instigate discussion once more. Really she could…. with some effort.

He stood up and grabbed his dishes to hand over to the staff. "Well I'm off to go get my stuff and head out, take care Miriel." He waved to her before entering the kitchen and out to the barracks. Miriel waved good bye to his retreating form. Thought in the excitement of the conversation, she got more expressive. Her face emoted more, and you could tell her body language better when the talk shifted her mood from, thinking to excited to even delight at having someone to discuss her favorite subjects with. More so than the staff manning the kitchens has ever seen before. They were soon whispering to one another.

-Barracks, Shepherd Garrison-

The Ashigaru, now dressed in his armor, scooped up his bags, sliding the backpack onto his shoulders and satchel across his chest. He slipped the sword at his waist loop but decided the rest weren't needed. He eyed the rifle; huh he never used it yet. 'I'll familiarize and practice tomorrow, today was the day to shop for necessities.' Speaking of the rifle he opened the manual in his satchel. Remembering his talk with Miriel earlier, he wondered. He opened the cover and inside of it was low and behold his high school Chemistry class periodic table…sort of. It was definitely his, he recognized the notes in the margins as his handwriting, but instead of printer paper, it was parchment. And instead of Scotch tape, there was leather binding. He made note to show Miriel at some time. He slipped it back in and took out his coins bag. It was pretty heavy, almost bursting at the stiches. He released the money prison and spread out the coins to count.

It turns out Ylisse money was fairly simple to understand. Each gold coin had a corresponding numerical value to it, as displayed under the design. On one side was the side profile portrait of who he assumed has the first Exalt, since the title above his head said so.

 **Marth, The Hero King, First Exalt**

'Huh so this is where that masked person got the name.' The coin didn't have very much detail, but he could see the resemblance to Chrom, assuming of course the coin was accurate. The other side had a picture of a woman with flowing cloth around her, a goddess of some kind? Perhaps this Naga he heard occasionally? Anyway, counting all the coins value he had 2570 err what units do they use?

'Crap this is going to be harder than I thought' Harvest had in mind. Let alone making sure he didn't get ripped off, if only he...

"There you are!" a voice called out at the entrance. There at it was Lissa with her hands on her hips and puffed mild anger on her face. "Robin and I have been looking for you everywhere. C'mon I wanted to show you guys all the best stops in town." She expressed.

"Well I was just counting how much I had befor-" he never got to finish.

"Oh nonsense, I'm treating your guys." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Huh pretty convenient.

-Shopping District, Ylisstol, hours later-

'Convenient my ass.' grumbled Harvest.

To her credit Lissa delivered when she promised they wouldn't need to pay a cent or 'gold' as he found what the people called money. Harvest couldn't help but roll his eyes. He means America had cents and dollars, Mexico had pesos, and Britain had pounds for fun weight jokes. God speed the English for having a sense of humor. Anyway, every stall or shop they visit allowed her to pick out anything they wanted for free, since everyone knew Lissa has the Exalt's sister, a privilege that Lissa was arguably abusing maliciously. But a smile and happy twirl she seemed to have charming them down to a science. So what did he have to complain about?

"Oh Robin those winter boots fit you so well! They match your beautiful hair." Lissa complimented. Robin was checking every angle she could to try the fit and aesthetic. Said boots were leather with fine white fur lining the shins in two segments. Robin wasn't as sure.

"You sure? I don't want it caught on something." Robin queried. Lissa reassured her and told the merchant.

"Excellent choice, Madam Lissa shall I bag it for you?" the man was all too happy about giving stuff to the royal family. Lissa nodded. Has Robin shed her new boots and handed it to him, he bagged it and handed it over to Lissa. Lissa then in turn threw it onto Harvest's growing burden. That's why. He was their pack mule, they were fortunate he was used to over preparing and in turn carrying heavy bags .Well at least he got everything he needed on his mental shopping list. A brush small enough to use as a toothbrush, a bar of soap, a large roll of twine to use as floss and sewing, a sewing needle, leather paddings for a project, and a bag of sea salt for mouthwash, as well has his own winter boots and coat. And Lissa familiarize him to pricing with her reaction to some displayed signs.

They walked through the busy street, pedestrians made way for them, pointed out the absurdity of his load, or both. Robin awkwardly walked beside her struggling friend.

"Err I can help you out a bit, Harvest." said Robin.

'Oh thank the merciful heavens for thy angel.' Harvest thought but asked "You sure?" She nodded and held out her hands.

He deposited the smallest one he had on the waiting hands, only for it to drop to the ground as she struggled to lift it. Now do not misunderstand Robin's physique after all she helped with the furniture yesterday. "What's in this?!" She exclaimed.

"Your boots, winter coat, Lissa's five new dresses, her two pairs of boots and three coats, that ceramic statue of Emmeryn, and umm I can't remember." He answered. She pulled up once more, and again, and again. She sighed in futility and sent an apologetic look at him.

"Ah it's fine" he sighed picking it up. They'd be stopping by for lunch anyway.

-Prancing Pegasus Restaurant, Ylisstol-

They had arrived at the eatery Lissa recommend. The place looked like the other buildings, aside from the sign, and was small and cheerful; patron's ate, talked and laughed. The waiter instantly recognized Lissa and like the shopkeepers, gave them the nice table outside. Carefully placing the groups haul down, he looked over what they had. 'Hmm a chicken sandwich, mixed vegtables, beef, Ohh stew.'

"I'll have the lamb stew." Harvest had always been a fan of stews and curry. Robin decided for the same, while Lissa orders for the chicken salad. With their lunch in the works, Harvest decided to tell Robin about ice cream. Robin seemed eager to know what it was.

"So it's a soft, sweet paste that can literally be any flavor you want." He finished. He explained how it started as fruit on ice in Rome, and gradually milk was added and mixed into its modern incarnation. Robin, and at this point Lissa, was drooling.

"Every fruit?" Robin asked.

"Strawberry, blueberry, banana, apple, watermelon, you name it, it's happened."

Lissa asked "What about tea?"

"Which ones? Green tea? Jasmine? Mint? Yeah pretty much." Harvest was sure he'd seen them though he never tried them. As if he would ever pay for those boring flavors, except off course mint with chocolate. That stuff is the crack of flavors, you'll never stop.

Robin decided to pull a flavor out of the air. "Meat?"

"With gravy, yep." He grimaced, 'Never bet the flavor of your desert on a blackjack game.'

Speaking of meat, here came their meals. Lissa's dish was a garnished plate of lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, olives, chicken and dried cranberries. His and Robin's were identical bowls of broth filled to brim with chunks of boiled potatoes, carrots, and lamb with a side of bread to tear apart and dip. Topping the morsels were lashings of onion. Lissa got to poking and eating her dish, sure to enjoy every bite. Harvest sliced his loaf open on one side and slid in stew and lamb to make a pseudo-sandwich. Robin was tearing her loaf apart, dunking the chunks and inhaled them. That girl could really pack it in.

As they ate Lissa was looking between the Harvest and Robin more, as if expecting something. They both saw this, but Robin seemed to shift in her seat, nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked the Ashigaru, tired of the sudden silence.

Lissa had a smile creeped onto her normally cute face. Robin began to sweat in place. "Oh, nothing. How was your morning?" The healer asked innocently. Robin looked ready to bolt, or heave.

"I felt great, never had better sleep in the longest time." Harvest answered truthfully. Lissa smile grew more, and Robin was shivering in place. The Tactician was attempting to keep a nonchalant look, but her shaking silhouette ruined any chance of that happening.

"He he he." Robin laughed slowly; sweat persisting despite her best efforts. "I'm glad you enjoyed the rest. You deserved it for your hard work." Lissa eased her eyes to the nervous wreck.

"Oh yes. Harvest's. Hard. Tiring. Sweat inducing. Physical. Labor." Lissa almost sang emphasizing every word. Robin was now watching Lissa like a mouse trapped by a hawk. They finished up their food shortly thereafter.

"It's getting late" noted Lissa, the sky above them started to turn orange. The healers smirk had soften to her normal expression by now. Harvest nodded.

"Well I better get this stuff back to the Garrison soon." sighed Harvest. He really wanted to get back and start some projects. It was an hour walk without the load, but with it? 'Oh lord.' But his train of complaining thoughts came to a screeching halt by Lissa next sentence.

"Oh don't worry, I'll have a cart bring it in." she waved off.

"WHAT?" Harvest growled out. She had a cart prepped the whole time?! Why the flying fishing fuck was he lugging around the crap then. "Why didn't we just use that the whole time then?" 'Yes please explain ye ol' slave driver!'

"We couldn't cause the streets too narrow of course!" She answered a bit too smugly. He couldn't prove it but she had that answer prepped beforehand, he just knew it.

"*Ugh* fine I'll get going then. Thanks for handling the bills" He bowed to her as he said. Sure he was a bit irked but he didn't have to pay which meant something. Lissa assured him it was nothing and he was on his way to the Garrison.

Robin watched as he left, and asked Lissa "How are we going to get these to the cart?" She was genuinely curious. Lissa was no heavy weight lifter, and she couldn't carry squat if the earlier instance was foretelling.

"Oh I'll just call the city guard to help us. Yohoo!" Lissa signaled to passing group of Ylisstol guards. Instantly recognizing her they stood stoically at attention, ready to answer the call of duty. She just pointed at the large pile of bags and packages. Their helmets hid their faces, but they were shivering from the daunting task before them.

Robin stood there and said "You know you could've just done that for Harvest."

Lissa replied. "Oh then we wouldn't have an excuse to bring him along shopping, and besides we enjoyed having him around." Robin didn't want to say it to her face, but the Healer was right, until she added. "And I got to tease you about this morning." Robin's face was instantly red.

"You swore you wouldn't tell him about it." She accused.

"Oh I didn't. Not. At. All." Lissa assured.

Robin sighed. She said she'd go buy a sword to use and checkout some books on troop movements. As she left, Lissa waved her goodbye. It had been a good day indeed. And all thanks to this morning.

-Flashback, Robin's room, Shepherd Garrison, earlier-

Just at the cusp of dawn, the dark sky was just receding to light. Robin's bedroom door, eased open, and Lissa's small frame slithered in. Like an old cartoon villain she tiptoed towards Robin's bed to enact her scheme, to pinch Robin's nose as she slept for a bit of welcome to the Shepherds hazing. As she closed in she notice Robin was bare of her sheet. The snow haired woman had tossed and turned overnight and was instead embracing a mass. Lissa closed in to see what it was. It was Harvest, sleeping like a log! In Robin's bed! How could this get any juicier! Lissa would tell you it could.

Robin's left knee had found its way between Harvest's thighs. Her right leg was over his own. With that she looked to essentially be dry humping him. Robin's arms had slithered around Harvest's neck, bringing him in closer and allowed her to rest her chin on his shoulder blade. Oh but the very, very best part was her lips clasped around his ear lobe.

In her deep sleep state, the only thought was 'chocolate'. She mildly nibbled, licked, and sucked whatever was in her mouth. Lissa pressed her hand against her lips to keep giggles from forming. She etched the scene before her into her memory for safe keeping, before enacting her plan.

Her fingers met the sides of Robin's nose and eased together. Eventually something in Robins mind register something was wrong and her sleepy eyes eased open, which is until they shot open. Releasing the piece of flesh, she laid there agape, breathing in air. Lissa's hand shot out to cover Robin's mouth as she screamed. However it was reduced to gushing air shooting out between her middle and ring fingers. Robin looked over to the invader, to see Lissa smiling with a shushing gesture.

-Present, Outside, Shepherd Garrison-

Harvest had just arrived. Took him quite a while with the walk to the Castle, and then to here, but hey what was he to do? Call a cab? The cart Lissa hired had passed him just a while before he got to the castle. That dick of a driver didn't even offer him a ride, the jackass. Collecting what he needed from the deposited load in front of the fort, the Ashigaru entered it. As he walked into the courtyard, arms full with his supplies. Harvest waved and greeted everyone, Shepherd and staff alike, as he walked pass. Finally finding himself at the barracks he got his backpack, and settled down on a chair and table to get to work. He pulled out the bear pelt, and leather padding. Harvest then got started snipping to make something he had always wanted since playing Skyrim, and another since playing Fallout 3. First he cut the bear pelt by its waist and left the lower half for himself later. The top would be a gift.

About an hour later, Harvest wiped excess sweat on his brow. Fortunately what he had planned for the top half of the bear pelt was relatively simple. To the inside of the bear's head, he sewed a leather cap with adjustable chin straps. Since the twine was so thin. He sewed the piece in place twice to ensure it stayed on. The arms were sewn back together but with finger and thumb holes to act like sleeves if the wearer needs it for warmth. Taking a step back to admire his handiwork, he inspected it again for any defects.

Perfect, his Stormcloak bear mantle from Skyrim was complete. Personally he thought Ulfric and his merry band of rebels in that game could eat a dick. Still he had to concede it was pretty cool to wear bear pelt as part of the officer uniform. This and storyline reasons was kind of why he killed so many of them to hoard their stuff.

He found no issues and went to work on the lower half. Trimming the pelt and sewing it into his desired shape, Harvest folded up and sewed the project's trademark fur flaps. And so soon, he finished his second project, A Russian ushanka hat, perfect of Regna Ferox's weather. Yep it's also known as the Chinese commando hat in Fallout 3, and he made it with a bear's ass. The only thing missing was a golden star Soviet badge to pin to the front. But his free time was cut short with the arrival of a maid to tell him it was dinner time.

-Dining hall, Shepherd Garrison-

Harvest walked into the hall. He pasted the maids working the center fire pit, who were roasting today's main course, a trio of fat, juicy turkeys. As he walked in he noticed Virion and Sully had joined in. He knew Sully was already part of the Shepherd before him. As for Virion, he had no idea. Speaking of Mr. Flowery, he was laid back, sipping tea if Harvest sense of smell was on the money. He was in the chair between Sumia and Miriel. Virion was animatingly between the two women, both of whom cheeks were imitating tomatoes. Although Sumia looked like she wanted to curl up underneath a rock till he went away, and Miriel was somewhere between trying to ignore him and decking him with the spine of her literature.

Meanwhile, Sully was locked in an arm wrestling match with Vaike, both taking enjoyment of trying to beat the other in the contest or break the others arm by the elbow joint, one of the two. Their smiling glares intensified as the match went on. There seemed to be no clear winner, except the clear loser in the poor cracking table. Harvest took his seat next to Robin who shied away from him for whatever reason. Maybe she felt guilty about the whole him having to carry their stuff thing from earlier.

"Hey Robin." said Harvest trying to start a talk with her. Unlike their previous encounters, she seemed much more hesitant to respond.

"H-h-hey Harvest." She stammered out. Her eyes were suddenly shifted, interested in the corner away from him. Harvest began to worry. If something was off he didn't want it to get in between him and his first friend since coming here.

"Robin, are you alright? Do you need anything? Can I do anything for you?" asked Harvest. Robin's face began to glow, was she sick?

Robin thought on her feet and responded "Oh it's nothing, just a littler weary from today. I think I caught something while we were out. Whatever it is I don't want to spread it to you."

Harvest raised an eyebrow. It seemed to be a legitimate reason, but something told him otherwise. What clued him in was the intense interest Lissa took in their conversation. If previous experience told him something, if anything that called for Lissa's attention, she'd input on it. But here Lissa was listening to their exchange for something but not butting in. 'Strange' Harvest thought.

"-vest. HARVEST!"

That shook him out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?" the Ashigaru said. Robin had been calling for his attention. She pointed to behind him, to where Sully sat to be more precise.

"I think she's angry at something." Said Robin, eager to take the conversation somewhere else. Harvest turned around to see indeed Sully has been intensely looking at him. Her competitive smirk was gone, and her eyes were hardened. Vaike however got the worst of it. How? Well he was pulled onto the table trying to tap out, as Sully was crushing his hand. Stahl was trying to pry her vice grip off the now comically weeping Vaike. 'Ah shit' ran thought Harvest's mind. She was not in the best of moods. He better thank her after dinner or this would only worsen.

Soon dinner was served. Each Shepherd got a carving of the Rotisserie turkeys, some of the bread crumb stuffing, a piled of mash potatoes coated in gravy, and buttered dishes of stir fried vegetable medley. With a "Let's eat!" everyone started to. While Harvest scooped up some mash potatoes up, Lissa said out loud.

"Hey did anyone you hear those noises last night?" Robin was doing a great impression of Sumia.

Vaike looked up from his turkey leg, his chin drizzled in gravy and responded "Yeah! The Vaike was snoozing soundly, till a big crash woke him up"

Miriel added to him. "I too perceived peculiar noise whilst consolidating my research apparatuses preceding nightfall. It signaled like displaced fixtures." Robin was freaking out in her seat.

"Oh sorry about that" said aloud Harvest "That was me and Robin last night." Everyone's eyes widened at what he just said. Did he mean… "I was helping Robin move into her office" People started to calm a bit. "and bedroom." And the situation went back to the way it was.

Stahl spoke up "Wait so all that noises last night, were you guys? I think I overheard something about pain." Harvest nodded.

"Yeah, Robin's back started to hurt when we moved the desk. The hard part was getting the bed in place after that. It was pretty painful," Answered Harvest, unaware of the hole he was digging himself deeper into. Robin seemed to want to shrink in her seat. Sumia was red faced at the implications.

Virion's interested was peeked. "Oh and just how did this nightly rendezvous come about?"

"Robin asked me to last night during supper." The Ashigaru gave simply. Virion had a wide smile on his face as he said.

"Oh! To be young and reckless! To arranging a nightly encounter with a maiden, away from prying eyes, midst dinner no less. I sincerely hope you don't hope aspire to the standards of I, Virion, for no man can fulfill the earthly desires of the fairer side of mankind than me."

Harvest rolled his eyes "To be fair Virion you don't look like you can handle much" 'Seriously the guy looks like he'd break his back carrying dishes.' Virion faulted a bit when his 'endurance' was called into question but quickly collected himself.

Virion warned "Harvest, I speak from experience when I say don't let one fulfilled lady make you believe you can take on the world" Harvest was kind of thrown on a loop on that one. What did helping Robin move furniture have to do with that? Instead he just said.

"Of course I don't feel like that. I mean me and Robin were near collapse at the end." Sumia peeped out an *eek* Miriel feint disinterest but her glasses slid down her nose as she process what he just said. Stahl, Vaike, and Lissa all sported goofy smiles. And Kellam well he was quietly eating the whole time, but none the less stuck out an ear.

No one seemed to want to add to that, especially Robin who had slipped under the table, imitating Sumia and Miriel from earlier. Dinner soon ended and everyone left to do their own thing. Lissa skipped out humming to herself.

-Hallway outside Sully's room, Shepherd Garrison-

'Well here I am.'

Yep Harvest was outside her room, but was hesitant to knock. Truthfully her crushing Vaike's hand put just a little fear of the woman's wrath in him. Maybe if he pissed her off, she'd break his neck the moment he came through the door, but it was only going to get worst if he did nothing. 'Ah fuck it. I came here already, no point of chickening out.' he said in mind, though another part of his mind replied 'yes there is. It's called not having a death wish.'

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

He could hear a bit of stumbling on the other side before footsteps reached the door and undid the lock. The door came open and there was the cavalier, still in her armor. She seemed a bit tuckered out, but still awake.

"Oh hey, it's you. What do you need, soft gut?" She said. Well despite the name she didn't seem all that upset. Harvest bowed his head to her and said sincerely "Hey Sully, I'm here to thank you for saving my life back at forest, and I'm sorry for burdening you on the trip to the capital."

Sully expressed a full toothed smile. "Oh that. Nah it was nothing. Just soldiers watching each other's backs, you know." Harvest nodded and reached to behind him.

"Well none the less I'm grateful, and wanted to give you something as a gift." Harvest pulled out of his bag, the Stormcloak bear mantle he made earlier. "I was planning on wearing this myself, but I think you deserve it." He said placing the folded-up piece in her hands. Sully gave him an examining look for a bit, gauging his sincerity. She held the mantle's shoulders as the full length unfolded. Her ruby eyes widen.

"This is.."

"Awesome." offered Harvest obviously proud of his work.

"Bad Fucking Ass." She agreed. Sully swung it over her shoulders, and strapped it on. Leather scrap across her chest and shoulders keep the main piece in place and a chin strap kept the bear's head on her's like a hood. With it on, Sully felt like she could wrestle a bear, and scare the shit out of anyone else. She could only imagine what fearful opponents might think. In other words it was perfect. "Nice, you know what, Harvest you're ok in my book."

"You're welcome. I just hope there are no hard feelings for me being dead weight the trip here." Harvest said.

Sully raised a brow "Hard feelings? Why would I hold a grudge against you for getting hurt in battle?"

"Well I thought you were mad at me what with how you glared at me while trying to make Vaike left handed."

"Oh that. Nah I wasn't mad at you." Now was Harvest's turn to elevate an eyebrow.

"Really, then what pissed you off so much?"

"You ever hear about the rumor about us?"

"That flowery one that made us both pansies? Yeah, Maribelle told me about it, and asked me if we were involved. When I find out who is responsible for it, I'm going to cave his face in." Harvest sighed. On one hand he was happy she wasn't mad at him. On the other that rumor really made his piss boil.

"Yeah." Clearly Sully shared his sentiment. "Hey speaking of caving in faces, want to train with me tomorrow after lunch. We're probably gonna need to beat some bandits black and blue soon. Might even practice kicking the shit out of whoever lied about us." Harvest nodded.

"Sure, well see you tomorrow. Good night." Harvest left the area.

Sully yawned loudly and echoed back "Night." Harvest made his way to the common sleeping quarters. On the way, he borrowed some water from the kitchen to brush his teeth with and went off to bed.

-Barracks, Shepherd Garrison, the next day-

Harvest eased his eyes open at the incoming morning light. Even with the fur pelts, the steel bedframe was annoying to sleep on. He better get his own room with a mattress soon or someone's losing a limb. Ugh he was no morning person. Rising and shambling off the kitchen for breakfast like those things he had to fight in the forest, Harvest really wanted to get his head in gear.

-Dining hall, Shepherd Garrison-

Miriel was, like yesterday, diligently eating her breakfast, with her face buried in a good book. The dissimilarity was her seat placement. While there was no official seating chart, (despite her exertions to have one sanctioned for organization's sake), most Shepherds sat in their usual seats. Miriel was now sitting on the untenanted right next to where Harvest had sat the two nights before. She figured speaking to him would be easier than her usual place like yesterday. Speaking of whom, here he came in.

Harvest wasn't has aware has he was yesterday. She hypothesis he had a less than productive rest. This was enforced with his sloped posture, glazed eyes, and labored locomotion. Her dull red eyes followed him as he sat down right next to her.

"An Irregular evening?" she asked.

The Ashigaru sighed "That obvious?" she nodded. "How did anyone sleep on those before me and Robin came?"

"Well not a single individual has for over an epoch. The Shepherds are moderately newly minted. Truthfully we enacted that regulation, because we needed to purchase the décor." The mage explained. "Although, they should arrive today."

The maid came in and asked what Harvest wanted to eat. Uncaring he said "Surprise me." And the maid left and came back with a fat, fresh out of the oven blueberry muffin and glass of milk. With a "Thank you." given he began eating.

Miriel wanted to start up another conversation on the sciences, but thought against it given his current state. Instead she went with "So Harvest whatever are your diurnal arrangements today?"

"Well I'm going to train with Sully after lunch. I suppose till then I don't really have anything to do." Harvest was slowly waking up from eating breakfast, must be the sugar kicking in. You got to love natural sugar especially since Ylisse doesn't have crappy corn syrup to substitute it. Miriel noticed the slow shift in his mood as he ate.

"Fascinating, the consumption of confectionaries seem to improve your mood, Harvest." It was a tab obvious since that was anyone's reaction, but, as with many things, it often made her curious as to why.

"Yep." Harvest put, taking another but more enthusiastic bite. This muffin was really good. "Really gets the dopamine going." 'Ah sleep deprivation, gluttony and spouting random facts. Just like exam week. God those were ….those were rough times.'

This peeked Miriel's curiosity. There was another word she never heard. She was wondering if Harvest was a genius or mad out of his mind. Then again both are opposite sides of the same coin. However if Harvest had a fundamental understanding of his words, reasoning, and logic, she'd believe him to be the former rather than the later.

"Dopamine?"

"It's a chemical in the brain that has to do with signaling the body, and is most associated with happiness. When you eat sugar, your tongue registers this and signals your brain to release dopamine." Harvest explained 'Yep just like exam week. …Fuck you fill in the circle.' He was also repressing memories. Horrible ones called the American education system.

At that point the muffin was polished off; Harvest took up his glass of milk and guzzled it down. He gave a sigh of relief. Now he felt at one hundred percent. "So Miriel want to hang out till lunch?" Really he had nothing to do so might as well ask.

"An appealing proposition Harvest, Unfortunately I must get to indigenous purveyors to attain vital supplies for the trip and experiments I had in mind." The mage answered.

"I can come along and keep you company." He offered.

Miriel rebutted with "Indeed, however I would prefer to do this solitarily." She was more used to procuring alone, especially since she barely knew Harvest. Such as despite how long she knew Vaike She wouldn't even trust him to … perhaps that was a bad example.

Harvest shrugged. If she didn't want him to go, then he wouldn't force it. "Alright then have a nice day Miriel" he said before taking his cup to the kitchen and going on his way. Miriel bid him good bye and to took her own leave.

-Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

'Well now what?'

Harvest was just wandering around at this point. He could go talk to Robin, but he had no idea where she was. He could just take a look at that scroll or tome in his bags, but he'd rather do something social. 'Oh hey was that Frederick?' There was the azure knight standing in the courtyard. For whatever reason, Frederick was overlooking a pile of dry timber. 'Chrom and him must've arrived this morning'

"Yo! Frederick!" He called out to the knight as he closed the distance between them. Frederick didn't seem to respond. He got within two arms lengths, and still no response. "Eh, Frederick, what are you doing?" The man was just unnervingly standing there until her heard something.

"…starting fires."

"What?" Harvest didn't quite heard what was muttered

Frederick seemed to snap out and blurt out "Serving the sires."

"Oh, well um are you doing anything?" Harvest was curious as to what Frederick did for fun.

"Yes I was about to train till today's afternoon meal." He responded. Harvest sighed, 'Of course he did.' Well better than doing something by himself.

"Well mind if I join in? I got nothing to do till noon."

Frederick was taken back a bit, though his stoic face didn't show it. For whatever reason, no one really volunteered to train under him. "Alright if you're sure you can handle Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour."

….wait, what did he call it?

-5 minutes later, Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

"MY HEAD IS ON FIRE! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!" Harvest was rapidly doing sit-ups, upside down with his legs clamped on a pool. Under him was Frederick, squat thrusting a wooden board. On it sat a heavy iron vat filled with burning logs.

"INDEED FEEL THE BURN HARVEST!"

-15 minutes later, Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

Harvest now had his front turned to a wall. "Um Frederick, What am I suppo-" Suddenly a burning arrow flew just passed his ear. He turned quickly to see Frederick had an entire regiment of Ylisse archers with braziers in front of them.

Frederick behind them yelled. "Men! This brave man wishes to be at his top physical condition to fight in the name of our Halidom. As sworn protectors of our nation, we must oblige. We shall teach him to dodge! FOR OUR BROTHER IN ARMS! FOR YLISSE!"

The regiment responded with equal enthusiasm. "SIR YES SIR!" and prepped more burning arrows. Then they let the arrows fly.

"OH SHI-" *Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump*

"…medic…."

-20 minutes later, Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

After a quick visit from Lissa, Harvest was allowed a three minute breather. Now it was up and Frederick walked up to him and said. "Good news Harvest. I was able to procure for you a sparring partner."

Harvest thought 'Oh thank god just a one on one duel' and said "So who's my opponent?"

-1 minute later, Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD' summed up his current state of mind. As he ran a large red skinned wyvern chased after him. Now this wasn't a normal one people rode into battle. According to records, this was a wild and rare breed called a Plegian Sky-Terror.

They were easy twice the size of conventional wyverns and three times more aggressive. This particular one was sent into Ylisse some years ago by Plegia during Chrom's father's reign. It would've devastated the country only it ate itself into a food coma by eating on the army supposed to deploy it. Ylisse mages were able to transport it with minimal incidents and the nation has been able to keep it for study. Frederick was the only person alive that it didn't try to eat on sight. Somehow he had convinced it help him train people during the Fanatical Fitness Hour, if only to get out of its cramp habitat ever once in a while.

….though even Frederick wasn't able to get it to completely omit eating the participants.

"FUCK OFF YOU OVER GROWN SALAMANDER!" It was not amused.

*ROAAAAAAAR*

-19 minutes later, Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

Harvest was lying on the ground, in a crater, steaming, sweating, shivering and probably shitting, but thankfully alive. Frederick was standing over him and unusually chirpy said "Well Harvest you sur- passed the Frederick's fitness hour! Never before have I seen someone complete the course with full limbs- I mean marks."

Harvest muttered something unintelligibly. It was something akin to "with all my hate"

AN: And another Chapter done. As always share Likes, dislikes, and review!

Oh yeah btw I drew up a Fire Emblem style portrait of Harvest. Let me know If you guys want to see it (though don't expect much I'm not much of a drawer) so I can use it for the image on fanfiction or put it on deviant art.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem series nor do I make money from this. Seriously does anyone on this site own anything?

AN: …

I'M SORRY! I haven't been updating Cause of School and exams and AHHHGH! Know that I'm fully committed to this story and have been thinking deeply into it, even though I haven't the time to put it to text.

Sentence

"Talk"

'Thought'

*Sound*

-Place-

 **Document**

-Dining hall, Shepherd Garrison-

Harvest sat slouched in his seat. Frederick had the courtesy to drag his charred carcass to the dining hall for lunch. Fortunate, since despite overdosed with Vulnerary, His body felt like a tenderized 8 oz. *GROWL* 'God damn does running for your natural born life make you hungry.' ran though his mind. Like breakfast, lunch was made by request. However unlike the morning more Shepherds were awake by now. So far Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Stahl, Vaike and Kellam were present, although as always Kellam wasn't noticed by the others. While walking in, Harvest greeted the unnoticeable man and asked why he didn't seem to want to talk during dinner or matter of fact ever when he was with the other Shepherds. Kellam gave his answer.

"So you don't look crazy talking to no one in front of the others."

The Ashigaru couldn't really counter that but asked if they could hang out sometime. In the end they agreed to hang out when they reach Regna Ferox , since Kellam was having trouble buying his winter gear for obvious reasons. He had tried to purchase from tailors, but no one seemed too keen to his presence. Today he just planned to take the clothes and leave money to be found. Probably the best solution he had since Harvest promised to train with Sully after and couldn't buy for him.

The staff soon came and took everyone's orders, though Harvest had to give them Kellam's. One of the maids was clearly aware of Kellam's situation and expressed how she genuinely felt bad for the guy. Kellam, though Harvest of course, told her it was alright. Though a bit of mischief made Harvest to ask the maid if she'd give the invisible man a hug. To make him feel better of course, to which the girl happily agreed. Harvest pointing out where he was, and the maid enveloped the guy with some sugar. Harvest gave thumbs up and goof smirk (though you couldn't see with his face cover) to the red faced Kellam from either irritation of his buddy's tricks or the maid's 'assets' in his face. (She didn't know where his face was after all.)

Now the Ashigaru waited for his food, Shepherd's pie, the maid's recommendation. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. Turing to Chrom, he asked.

"So Chrom did you name us after cottage meat pie?"

Chrom humored him "Why yes, because after battle, we leave the enemy mashed and baking in the sun."

"May their comrades tremble in fear of the sight of our baking skills." Robin chirped in.

"Nice to see you're no longer sick, Robin." Harvest noted.

She looked sheepish and said. "Thanks, a nights rest was all I needed." He nodded. She was no longer red like last he saw her. Now she had her natural glow. "So Chrom do we need to know anything from the war council?" she said to the prince.

Chrom rubbed his chin and collected his thoughts. "Well do you two remember those things we fought back at the forest? They've been encountered all over Ylisse. We've decided to call them Risen." The both of them nodded as he continued. "Also it'll be a long march north. So be prepared for bandit raids or more Risen. And above all else try to keep civil to the citizens of Regna Ferox. We don't want to alienate our only ally." 'Fairly easy to do.' They mutually thought. Then their meals came in.

Shepherd's pie was lamb meat roasted to perfection and topped with creamy mash potatoes with solid chunks in it. Harvest took his fork to his lunch as Robin asked Chrom something that was eating at her for a while.

"Chrom, I wanted to ask you. When you guys found me collapsed on the ground and without memory why did you take me in?"

Chrom looked at her confused as to why she needed to ask. "Well… because you were on the ground and without memory" he said as if it was that obvious.

Robin asked. "And that's it? Only pity was all you needed?"

"Isn't that enough?" the prince inquired, unsure why the point was so difficult to grasp.

"But had it occurred to you it might be a trap?" Robin wanted to know Chrom's reasoning.

Chrom snorted a bit and smiling said "Well that's Frederick's job."

In the background they heard "One you never make easy Milord."

Robin was about to ask again but Chrom cut her off with "Robin, a prince's duty is to his people and the innocent. Whenever I see someone in need, I'm going to come to their aid. It's just…who I am. Or would you rather I left you there face down in the muck?"

The Tactician shook her head. "No, I'm truly grateful for what you done. But it scares me all the same that someone would take advantage of your kindness. Chivalry and longevity don't often mix."

Chrom smiled and shook his head. "If only I had a coin for every time I heard that."

Robin sighed. She supposes there was no convincing Chrom out of his convictions. Harvest, who was listening silently agreed with Robin, but he could admire Chrom's resolve. "Still you should be more careful." She offered. Chrom looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin, but no. If I happen upon a stranger in need like you again, I will help them as I did you." he said squarely. He could see she was preparing to retort, but he continued. "Robin I know where you're coming from and appreciate your concern, but this is who I am. I can't change that nor do I want to."

Robin looked a bit ashamed and spoke. "I...I understand. If that is your decision then so be it. Just please be careful Chrom, for my piece of mind if not your own?"

Chrom warmly smiled and simply answered "I promise."

-Courtyard, Shepherd Garrison-

With Lunch finished, the collected Shepherds scattered to their activities. Chrom, Frederick, and Robin went off to her office to give her the current roster and to discuss how she could implement everyone in combat. Kellam went off the buy his supplies. Surprisingly Stahl and Vaike went to the training courtyard alongside him.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Harvest to strike up a conversation. Vaike gave a bellyful laugh and threw an arm over the Ashigaru.

"HA! This guy!" said Vaike, pointing his finger at Harvest "Sully said us you'd be joining in on the fun today. Fair warning new guy, Teach's axe hand is way better than his burping skills." The axe-fighter boasted before walking ahead. Harvest elevated a brow as Vaike got further ahead. 'Sully said train with 'her' last night right? Was it just a slip of the tongue?'

Huffing and grunting grew louder as him and Stahl caught up to Vaike. In the training yard, Sully had already started, practicing punching though the dummy's head until she noticed them. She got in one last hit that knocked to wooden head clean off before addressing the trio.

"There you guys are." She greeted them, her face dripping with some worked up sweat. Each gave their own short greeting in response back. She turned to them and said with a smile. "About time you guys got here. Did the two of you keep try eating us out of the fort and home again?" that last sentence was aimed at Stahl and Vaike.

Vaike answered with "Nah you know us. We eat way too fast to keep us there for long."

Stahl added with a bead of sweat. "And besides if we did you'd throw us out the window again."

"Damn straight." Sully half kidded and half stated.

"So what are we going to start with?" said Harvest.

His answer was about ten minutes of stretches before doing laps around the whole fort in full gear of course. Sully and Vaike were clearly the best at long term running, as they remained in front, sometimes alternating who was head of the pack. Harvest and Stahl lagged a bit behind, but were able to keep pace, though that was probably just Sully and Vaike easing their speed every now and again to let them catch up. Has they inhaled, huffed, and sprinted, Vaike decided to strike up a talk with the Ashigaru.

"So Harvest, tell ol' Teach here about yourself." Both Sully and Stahl (Sully was in front of them and Stahl was behind.) listened in wanting to know more about the new guy.

Harvest asked back. "Alright but what do want to know?"

Stahl quicken his speed a bit and ask "Well we all heard about how Chrom found you guys by South Town-" Though he was cut off by Harvest's snorting a bit. "Huh? Something the matter?"

Harvest had a smile under his mask. God damn he nearly forgot how funny the place's name was. "Sorry but did any of you ever think about that places name." The three of them gave him blank looks. 'Wow tough crowd.' He decided to not elaborate. "It's nothing just a joke from back home."

"Well why not start there. Where are you from and what's it like." said Stahl. Harvest began to spin the same story he gave Chrom. Best keep his story consistent.

"I lived on Oahu, it's the most populated island in the Hawaiian archipelago-" and just like that he lost Vaike.

"It means a chain of islands, Vaike-ant head." jeered Sully. Sometimes talking to Vaike with anything other than basic words was annoying. She couldn't even imagine what it be like to do so as Miriel. Harvest continued on.

"Yeah, you want to know something funny about the chain? It was once nicknamed the Sandwich Isles." At that, they all laughed. Sully and Vaike were struggling to keep pace as they were holding their sides. Stahl's was more contained but found it harder to keep his breath inside.

Vaike was the first to reply, still laughing between words. "No way! How the heck did that happen? Was someone on the good stuff?" He had to hear this how the heck someone let some guy name islands after a snack.

"No, and I'm not joking here, the guy who found the islands for his home country, named it after one of his friends, who held an illustrious title, the Earl of Sandwich." the three laughs were now all they could hear, even Harvest found it infectious and joined in. "You want to know what's even better, that guy who found the islands for his country? His name was Captain Cook." At this point the Shepherds had to stop their run to get it out of their systems. Such ridiculous names sounded straight out of a bad comedy. They stood there for who knows how long. But with the combination of fatigue from running and funnies it eventually died down, and soon they went back on their laps. Just as they resumed their runs so did the talking.

Harvest continued from where he left off. "So anyway my family lived on the island. Despite our isolation, we still enjoy ourselves with games, stories, music, and what not. We also have an odd fascination with slap stick involved with people getting injured and adorable furry animals". His listeners sweat dropped. Who would watch animals and people messing around to entertain them? Stahl offered. "Well your people sound….eccentric." He didn't really know how to react to a whole society that liked to watch each other get hurt to pass the time.

Harvest gave him a look and said "Eccentric? Yeah I suppose you can go with that." 'If watching that homeless Vietnamese man, sing karaoke while picking up trash wearing just shorts was any indication, I stand by my opinion.'

The Ashigaru continued to describe his life. "Anyway we're going off topic, before I got washed up here, I was the son of craftsmen. I lived with my parents who were teaching me all they thought I needed to know. Basics of cooking, cleaning, you know general household stuff."

Sully asked "So you think you'll ever get back?" Harvest paused to think to himself, and then looked down. He hesitated, thinking on how to answer that. Was it possible? Magic exists here maybe he could. Should he dare to cling to tiniest possibility of…damn this train of thought was only going to give him depression.

"I don't think so." He answered a bit too soberly for his liking. Sully opened her mouth to voice something, but was cut off with, "So how about you guys?" Harvest was all too eager to change the subject and have the interrogation shifted. Sully and Stahl wanted to know more, but Vaike beat them to the punch.

"Well the Vaike here grew up on the streets. Teach got really strong wrestling the other kids for position of top dog. Then the Exalt came around my village and me and Chrom have been buds ever since." He told Harvest, who looked a bit amused at the last bit.

He said "Let me guess you guys got acquainted by having a fight that left both you missing teeth and blood."

Vaike gave a roguish grin. "'Course not. Chrom still had all of his." They both gave a hardy laughter. The two horse riders could only sighed. Any way to turn the talk about Harvest had passed. So much for learning more about the Ashigaru.

A few hours of running past, so the four started to spar. Sully was going to train with Vaike. Apparently he wanted to avenge the rather embarrassing incident of him crying like a wuss the night before, or at least that's what Harvest thought of his reason. Vaike said something about being a man, trying to become the best or something along those lines. Whatever spiel floats his boat. He was just going to have a sword fight with Stahl. The cavaliers didn't usually fight on the ground, but according to Sully "You never know when shit gets real." He couldn't agree fast enough. Coming war just screamed Murphy's Law with forty foot letters.

The Cavalier dropped to his own stance, with his bronze sword at the ready with both hands. Harvest drew his own katana and had it pointed at his opponent. He was in a Samurai pre-charge pose, with his hand extended out, point level with his Stahl's neck. Of course he wasn't going to harm the guy; they were to only try to get the other onto their back. He really needed to practice how to actually use techniques rather than just swing it like a drunk bar brawler. However for now, short on Sword masters/ teachers, he'll just have to make do with what little he knew about Kenjutsu by imitating motions from books, documentaries, and movie and game motion capture. Not the most ideal of sources, but beggars can't be choosers.

"3" Stahl started.

"2" He said.

"1!" They both yelled and charged forward. Their blades met at middle. They began to press their weights into the blades in an attempted to topple the other. As soon as the endeavors futility became apparent Stahl attempted to back out. Harvest never stopped and pressed onward. The horseman quickly stood his ground and the two met blade to flat side. They pulled back their respective weapons and started a continuous series of clashes. Steel met bronze, the former biting ever so deeper with each consecutive blow. Over and over they found no clear winner. That is with the users. Stahl's sword began to deteriorate bit by bit at the constant punishment. The flats of bronze began to bend with the kinetic force whenever he parried. The edges dulled out more and more as it met Harvest's sword's sides. Harvest kept up the paces until Stahl had to give out. The wintergreen guy hit the ground with a grunt. Harvest had won their little bout. The Ashigaru offered a helping hand up to his down sparring partner.

Stahl took it and said "And that's why I prefer fighting on horseback." While he was rubbing his own back.

"So your butt stays firmly attracted to your torso?" cheekily put Harvest. Stahl offered him a smile back.

"Yep, it lives to sit another day." The Cavalier humored back. "You know you're pretty good at this. Someone teach you?"

Harvest offered "Nah not really, just learned a bit from books and playing around" 'Also had a kung-fu teacher for a bit but never learned the weapons.' He didn't really want to share his thought. Again Harvest's fighting style was a mixture of him flying by the seat of his pants, what he learned about techniques, and the times him and his friends would pretend to fight as samurai vs knights. Three guess who the former was. They continued to spar on and on, occasionally stopping so Stahl could find another replacement bronze blade when one was too worn. Speaking of blades, Harvest noticed his sword was as flawless as when he first got it, unlike the unfortunate casualty pile of bronze blades his katana chewed through. It seems like that Scroll wasn't joking about unbreakable gear.

"You guys done already?" Sully's voice rang out after they finished their twenty-ish bout. Both her fellow Cavalier and the Ashigaru looked to her. She was a bit roughed up, with a few scrapes, bruises and a layer of dirt. The Ashigaru concluded. 'Vaike must've really put up a fight. Speaking of the grinning goof, where was he?'

"Err Sully, Where Vaike?" voiced in Stahl.

"Oh dumbass overexerted himself. I think I hit his soft spot." Sully explained with a bit of a sadistic snaggletooth. Harvest raised an eyebrow, while Stahl …was sweating in place.

"Soft spot?" questioned Harvest.

Stahl turned to him and said. "Well we have a training policy that we need to be prepared for anything in spars. That means using real weapons and being prepared for dirty...shots." He looked like he wanted to add more, but Sully's presence told him to say no more. Harvest's head gears turned, until it clicked in what the male horseman meant. He winced a bit and thought 'Geez that's brutal' "So Harvest ready to spar?" Sully brought him out of his thoughts. 'Wait what?' He said in his mind. The Ashigaru saw the shit-eating grin she had on and prayed to whatever deity was listening for his future kids he'd like to have someday.

'Perhaps I should invest in an athletic cup' wondered Harvest noting that for imperative business for a later date. Sully and Harvest squared off on the same grounds he had spared with her fellow cavalier earlier. Sully adopted her own stance, her competitive smile in full view, clearly eager to spar or rearrange his organs. Which one it was he couldn't tell. Harvest mirrored her, though with his face covered, Sully could only see his brown eyes narrow, but not his fear. They prepared their respective weapons. Sully had her lance at the ready. Harvest held his Yari in the same manner.

"3' She said.

"2" he responded.

"1" They combined together. The two spear-bearers expelled war cries, as they covered the distance. Like the mock duel earlier, they both clashed with spears' handles. Harvest noticed Sully wasn't going anywhere, no matter how much he tried to topple her. Undoubtedly she was in far better shape than him. He'd have to outsmart or out maneuver her. Harvest leaned in the blunt end of his yari to swing against her side. She saw this and quickly jumped back, but immediately leaped forward to try and bash him over his helmet. Harvest swatted away her lance, but felt some of the shock of the blow in his bones and joints. He couldn't spare any time and tried to swing his weapon into her again. Sully sidestepped and threw a haymaker into his guard. It met his forearm and the Ashigaru almost felt like his blood just got rearranged. Still he held on to his spear and pressed forward to into Sully's readied form. Once again their respective weapons met and like before Sully was completely steady while Harvest was just barely holding her off. Suddenly she lifted her leg to swiftly deliver a kick squarely to his gut. Harvest's eyes widen. He immediately shifted one of his hands to hold his and her weapons in place, while the other went to hold her attack. Her boot met his forearm, which made him swear something came loose, but his hand had enveloped the back of her knee. Harvest's own foot leaned in to step on her remaining one on the ground and his hand pulled. Sully's center of balance shifted out of her control and into his. She fell forward and onto Harvest, forcing him onto his back.

Both of them released a *oomph* has their bodies hit the dirt, one on top of the other. For a moment there was a silence, as both competitors register what they need to do from their current position. Sully's rough hands grasped on to his throat. He tried to pry her calloused fingers off, but no avail. She looked into his eyes, gave a tired smile and said. "You lose." And just like that she let go.

The both of them huffed and puffed. Adrenaline died down and their exhaustion was starting to set in. Then Sully said, "Good work. You're no Vaike, but that's probably a good thing. So what was that last move you used?"

"Covering my ass from getting whooped." He answered back.

"*Har Har*" Sully gave a throaty laugh and gave "Still well done, thought you nearly had me there."

Stahl, who was spectating, chose to spoke up with a smirk. "So you guys going to kiss on or stand up." Right… they forgot he was still watching from the sidelines. And Sully was still on top of him, straddling Harvest essentially. Both of their cheeks flared, but Sully's was redder with a bit of anger. Ok a LOT of anger.

"Harvest." Her voiced turned chilly. She got off of him and was glaring at her fellow equestrian. Stahl got jelly legged as her look was boring right though him and probably his soul.

"Yes?" shivered Harvest, feeling some of the chills his sparring partner was radiating.

"We're done for the day. You better skedaddle. Now's Stahl's turn" He didn't need to be told twice. The Ashigaru scrambled to his feet, picked up his weapon, and fled for wherever wasn't here. Stahl wanted to callout for him to come back, but was paralyzed in place has his soon-to-be tormenter closed on in.

-Open Forest, Outside Shepherd Garrison-

After a quick trip to the commons to snatch up his rifle, some things he needed, and the satchel tailored to its use, Harvest went outside the stone walls of the compound to find an ideal spot in the open forest to practice shooting. Eventually he found a square-ish clearing that was perfect. No wind and even terrain. While he never fired one of these guns in his life, he had watched some gun safety videos before, so he had some idea of what he was doing. First and foremost is to make sure, no one was around to accidently eat a lead slug. His back was turned to the fort, so no one could run into his makeshift range without alerting him first. Secondly is to check if it was loaded, so he inspected the weapon itself. His appraisal of the weapon concluded it was …weird.

On the outside one unfamiliar with gun history couldn't see the strangeness, but unfamiliar he was not. The rifle had an obvious matchlock, an arm that fed a rope (which ideally was burning) into a receiver, thus burning the powder inside. Not exactly like history but ok. Now for the weird parts, the bolt action mechanism on the side allowed the receiver to pop out a metallic slab, just like the thirty similar blocks in the satchel. The each metal block had a cylindrical gap inside. He'd guessed he'd have to pour in the powder and pack a bullet on top. Well it's awfully better doing it in the field. Lord knows he'd get murdered if he had the three shots per minute rule, which was ideal at best with muzzle loaded guns. With these metal blocks coming preloaded, theoretically he could shoot as fast has he could load another slab. This …never existed in his world's history, but he wasn't going to sniff at it. He had a gun. A one shot long range weapons that he could reload at moderate speed.

Now here came the oddest feature, if not the most concealed. The gun was rifled, as in it had groves that swirled towards the end of the barrel. Rifling as it was called was never added to matchlocks, only starting to appear in the percussion cap age of fire arms. These would allow the bullet to spin increasing accuracy. In the end the rifle was a strange hodgepodge of designs from his world and a mechanism he'd never seen before. 'Aw well' was all he could offer. He'll just have to work with it. Using a boiling pot, he melted a lead ingot into molten metal, careful not to breathe in the gases or touch the lead without gloves. Modern medicine dictated so. After an hour, he had thirty bullets made, all of them semi-conical Minie balls. With each metallic block he poured as much powder as he needed, sure to leave enough space and fitted the bullet. By the end his powder supply was cut in half, but every block he had was loaded and ready loaded for bear.

Now he was ready to fire one. Harvest lite the white rope, on the side of the gun with a fire-rune stamp he had borrowed from the staff. (Essentially like ink stamps from back home, but it ignited instead of printing.) He wanted to practice accuracy but he had limited powder and didn't know how much supplies would cost. He held out the rifle in front, without a stock he just had to line up the front and rear sights. The tips of the metal pieces lined up with his target a notch in a random tree, approximately 10 meters ahead, child's play for any gun, but this was just to get himself use to the weapon. He gently squeezed the trigger… slowly…slowly

*BOOM*

The forest suddenly erupted to activity with the crack of his rifle. Bird flew off into the sky and small animals leaped as far as they could. The deafening crack was certainly felt, as he felt it kick into his forearm. With the training with Sully earlier his arms were starting to feel the fatigue. Harvest looked over to his target. The notch in the tree had exploded in diameter and depth. He could only imagine what that'd do to a person. He quickly retrieved the bullet from it cavity. It was warped but still, it was his very first shot with the gun. Well dinner was soon, he better clean up and leave.

-Barracks, Shepherd Garrison, Later-

Harvest got back to the commons. With a look out the window he could see dinner was still quite a bit away. Well he had some time to himself, maybe he can check for an update in that scroll. Harvest quickly scooped up his bag and relived the roll from its container. Undoing the red tie, the scroll opened up. The familiar UI showed up and more pop-ups. Why couldn't pop ups back home be so useful.

 **(4) New perks unlocked!**

 **(All) Ode to the unseen- What you don't see will hurt you. When hidden, you can't be spotted based on color or lighting.**

 **(All) Sweet talker- Oh sweetie you just know what to say! Increased speech craft and bartering skills.**

 **(All) The Giver- Charity and kindness are good for the soul. Heart-felt gifts given to allied units increase support level.**

 **(All) Daily Workout Disciple- Pump it up. Pump it, pump it! You are on your way to peak of physical perfection. You gain double physical skills for training (Stacks with higher tier perks)**

…and closing it came the updated version.

 **Class: Ashigaru- (Toggle) – Plucked from countryside's, these peasants soldiers are doughy fighters, but with training and experience have the potential to become great. Even the lowest of born can become regent.**

 **-Permutations- +Yari Ashigaru- the spear's length is to make up for lack of skill, keeping the enemy at a distance and puncture armor, only a fool would charge into its point.**

 **+Loaned Katana Ashigaru-Swords of true warriors have no usual place in the hands of peasants, but war brings unusual circumstances. Given by a Lord, Samurai, or just picked off the ground, best to use whatever you can to fight.**

 **+Matchlock Ashigaru- Guns kill without honor, but victory washes away dishonor. Though slow to load, the devastating power at range is undeniable.**

 **Traits/Perks- Character Permutations gained from certain activities or actions. (WEAPON) perks are only given when such weapon is equipped**

 **(all) Aptitude- Within every person is the potential for greatness. Greater Experience gained from activities and battle.**

 **(all) Bushido- Once the blade is drawn it must taste blood! You cannot use weapons other than what you start with, but weapons are unbreakable and can't be lost (given Call Weapons Spell).**

 **(all) Changing Fortunes- For the lowborn, talent and deeds can provide better lots in life. Unlocks Sengoku Class Promotion system. Can't reclass using master seals.**

 **(all) Sneering Imperialist- Bandit Scum! You deal more damage to non-formal army units, such as rebels and bandits.**

 **(all) Craftsman- Give the man leather and he'll make anything! You are able to make basic goods. Also able perform basic repair and production activities. (e.g. cooking and sewing) (Doesn't give Smith trait)**

 **(all) Scavenger- They aren't using it so that's mine, and that's mine oh and so is that! Scavenge inventory items from killed enemies.**

 **(all) Foolhardy- I maybe outnumbered but even the odds can't stop me! Attacking groups of enemy units gives increased Critical hit chance, multiplied by # of units.**

 **(All) Ode to the unseen- What you don't see will hurt you. When hidden, you can't be spotted based on color or lighting.**

 **(All) Sweet talker- Oh sweetie you just know what to say! Increased speech craft and bartering skills.**

 **(All) The Giver- Charity and kindness are good for the soul. Heart-felt gifts given to allied units increase support level.**

 **(All) Daily Workout Disciple- Pump it up. Pump it, pump it! You are on your way to peak of physical perfection. You gain double physical skills for training (Stacks with higher tier perks)**

 **(Spear) Pointman- The point needs to be taken to heart. You'll force it there. Increases armor piercing.**

 **(Spear) Brace- Protect your balls! Reduces damage when charged by enemy unit**

 **(Sword) BANZAI! - CHARGE! Double damage to first strike when charging**

 **(Rifle) Skirmish- Incoming! Increase chance of dodging projectile.**

What.

WHAT!

Harvest mind went haywire. That last one was clearly from Frederick's training, what with the stupid name. It sounded like a badass perk, too. Doubling his efforts in training! The possibilities were all too alluring to his game- grinding habits. He knew he could get perks from talking with people. Its video games don't question it, but that last one caught his eye. According to Daily workout Disciple, he could technically grind for better skills…

…if he trained more with Frederick…

..more rewards..

-Flashback-

Fire. Blood. Fire. Torment. More Fire. Wyvern teeth.

-Present-

A maid came in to tell him it was dinner time. He followed her out.

'…no…" went the back of his mind.

-Dining Hall, Shepherd Garrison-

They entered the Dining Hall.

'No, No.' it went again.

He saw Frederick and closed in on him.

'No!' urged his head.

"Hey Frederick want to help me train from now on." He said. 'F&%K! F#$K! Pricks! F #K!' He had just signed his own death warrant. Damn His natural grinding tendencies!

Whatever activity was present stopped abruptly. Lissa and a healed Vaike stopped talking, with their jaws dropped. Kellam's normally narrow eyes opened enough to show their whites. Miriel's eyes peeked over her book, which slid out of her grasp, revealing her gaping mouth. The only ones who were looking questioningly around were Robin and Virion. Robin turned to Chrom and asked. "What's the big deal with Frederick's training?"

Chrom didn't turn to her; in fact he seemed to freeze up in stature. Still he whispered. "Rule one of Frederick's Fanatic Fitness Hour." Then he yelled. "THERE IS NO TALKING ABOUT FREDERICK"S FANATIC FITNESS HOUR!" as he repeated Vaike robotically joined in, then Sully, then Sumia, and so on and so forth ending in Miriel who only loudly whispered it, shaking in her boots. Only Robin, Virion, Harvest, and of course Frederick were exempt from the stiff toned choir. The latter had an indescribable look and said.

"Training hour is over." And instantly everything went back to the way it was before, as if that never happened, though leaving Robin and Virion thrown in for a loop. Their foreheads dripped with sweat as Virion stated.

"My word…" he didn't really know how to respond to… whatever that was. Robin turned to Harvest, her genuinely confused gaze asked for explanation. He grimaced and just said.

"Don't ask Robin, in fact just pray you never know." Robin looked around to the others who seemed to be working hard to ignore the subject. Awkwardly everyone chose to ignore what had just occurred, as maids came in with today's meal, roasted pork with a side of mashed potatoes and drenched in gravy. Mostly everyone quickly took to the meal, hoping to drown out some painful memories with starch and meat. Eventually with mental trauma suppressed with animal flesh and plant tuber paste, Chrom finally remembered something else.

"Oh right, Harvest I needed to tell you something." Harvest, Robin, and Lissa, who were all within earshot, listened up. "Your room furnishings have arrived this afternoon. They're down by the entrance so you can go ahead and choose a room to move into." Harvest gave an inward sigh of relief. There would be no more steel bars biting into his ribs tonight.

"Sweet." He gave. No more steel bars eating into his sides or fragging his spinal column tonight. It felt so good saying that. If Robin's bed was any indication of things to come, then he was set for easy street during the twilight hours. "So I need to drag all of it to wherever I choose?" Harvest was starting to experience phantom pains. Thankfully he wouldn't be getting an office like their amnestic tactician, so the workload was already cut in half. God forsake that stupid desk of hers.

Chrom nodded, and then grimaced a bit. "I apologize I can't help you, however I should get some training in before we leave." Harvest nodded in understanding, Chrom seemed awfully busy with the council and mustering their supply wagon. He was the prince of the realm and their leader after all. If that incident in South town was any sign, a bit over extra training was more important than his domestic arrangement.

Robin leaned in to the conversation and offered. "How about I help you out? You need someone to help you carry them into the building, and I can return your kindness."

Harvest expressed a smile and said "Thanks Robin. It's nice to know there's always a friend around when you need help."

"Likewise." She retorted, mirroring his smile. With that out of the way, the entire group ate in peace, though there was still a hanging tension in the air that spelled past traumatic memories, for there is no forgetting the terror that is Fredrick's Horror Hour.

\- Later, Hallway outside Tactician's Office-

Déjà vu was a weird thing.

"Right!" Harvest yelled out.

"Ok!" answered Robin, having trouble keeping her grip on the corners.

"No, my right!" he yelled out as the damn desk stuck its edge into the wall.

"Ok, Ok"

Robin adjusted her grip has they turned right around the corner, her arms threatened to pop out of their sockets. Harvest didn't know who decided to make give every Shepherd a large thick, wooden desk as a standard, but when he finds out whom then they are due for a right kick in the…

"*Argh*!" Harvest loudly exclaimed, as his palm got clinched under the bottom drawer, that had slipped out. He quickly pulled his hand back out and provided the injury what little nursery he could. 'God damn it!' cursed Harvest. The Ashigaru swore anything to do with paperwork was conspiring against him. He was starting to develop a loathing disposition to office furniture, aside from those kickass leather swirling chairs. Anyway, all the previous memories of helping Robin came surging back to the two, as familiar fatigue was desperately trying to break their respective spines and joints to bits.

*CRASH*

The two finally dropped the accursed block into place and pushed it against the wall. Well at least this time was far easier. Unlike their previous experience there was only half of the heavy office furnishing load, which in of itself made Harvest inwardly sing praise to whatever deity was here or back home. Also the room he chose was only a short walk across the courtyard and up the stairs; fair close distance from where the pair picked it up from.

*CRASH*

'…And that's the last of it.' Thought Harvest as they finally dropped the bed into place. Harvest could feel himself swell a bit with tears of joy. His own room! Complete, of course with fluffy, narcolepsy-inducing bed! Woven from nirvana and probably christened with the weary head of Morpheus, he could imagine tonight already. As a man born in the modern convenience of the States, this was a god send. Sure he could rough it out for days and maybe weeks of camping, but by whatever deity was present in Ylisse, was he grateful. Robin stretched a bit, grunting as she worked her diaphragm.

"Thanks again for the assist." expressed Harvest. "If you ever need anything Robin, don't hesitate to ask. I mean it" He assured the tactician. Friendship is a two way streak and Harvest was prepared to deliver. Robin for a quick moment pondered something and said a bit meekly.

"Ok…then can I sleep here tonight?"

Harvest was a taken back a bit. That was an unusual request. Unlike the previous night, the two of them were perfectly able to go to their rooms. Now there was no real reason to sleep in the same bed. Still it was just a simple request wasn't it? Hey they did it once already, what's one more time.

"Sure?" He uncertainly gave. "I'll just go to the bathroom before bed." She nodded in understanding as he got his brush and bag of salt. She also needed to get some things before they slept.

-Bathroom, Shepherd Garrison-

Much to Harvest surprise Ylisse actually had plumbing. The bathrooms of the Garrison were just as sophisticated as the ones back home. Now he wasn't any expert on the technology of sanitation, but at least he was grateful they had it. With a turn of the tap, water would rush into a porcelain sink or spray over the tiled group showers like back home. The Ashigaru gave himself a quick shower, relieved of himself in the white throne and brushing his teeth.

Putting on the same shirt he'd been wearing since he got here, the guy couldn't help but be a bit self-conscious of it. Back home he'd wear a different attire every day for sanitation sake. He really needed to buy extra clothes when there was time. He could've gotten them with that "shopping" trip Lissa dragged him into, but mooching of other's kindness too much didn't set well with him. That and the fact if he had to lug around more back then, his back would've given out. Now with his business down, he quickly left back to his room.

-Harvest's Room, Shepherd Garrison-

When the Ashigaru returned, He saw already prepared to go to bed. She had changed out of the cloak and into her cream colored top and short black skirt, ready for the night. But that wasn't what got his curious attention.

"Robin…What's with that stuff?" She thought about it for a few seconds and gave.

"Breakfast... in bed."

-Later that night, Harvest's Room, Shepherd Garrison-

Dead silence was the only presence in the room. Not the crickets chirped, not a thing stirred, but the door. The door crept outside of its frame as a slim figure slid in like a serpent. Against the small, dark figure, only the crescent shaped smile was visible. Lissa had infiltrated Harvest's quarters clearly up to no good. She eased a step forward again and again to muffle her movement. The princess had a mischievous, naughty scheme in her head for the new recruit. She closed in until a snap. A quick whirl of string and muffled mechanism, a wide unidentified flying object flew across the room and slammed into her face with a *squish*. All was silent but for a moment. Then the object now clarified as Cherry pie, slid down and onto the ground. How did she know? Well her pride was wounded, but her taste buds were perfectly functional. The blonde girl noticed though crumbs and syrup; a note was attached to the pie's tray reading

 **Revenge!**

 **-XOXO Robin**

And drawn underneath was a doodle of The Tactician winking and blowing a raspberry.

And thus begins the Robin-Lissa Prank war. May Naga forgive us all.

Author's note: Well that's done, hopefully next chapter I can get going with what I'm really excited about. Battles!

BTW any of you guys watch RWBY? I was throwing a self-insert fic. idea around in my head and would like some feedback and maybe someone to bounce ideas off of. And perhaps I should make a pilot Ch. to see if anyone's interested.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem series nor do I make money from this. Seriously does anyone on this site own anything?

AN: Well shit. This took way too long to get out. Ah well no use in worrying about spilled milk, just better make cheese from it. READ. REVIEW. THE GOOD. THE BAD. THE UGLY. THE SEMI-ATTRACTIVE PERSON ACROSS THE BAR THAT MAY OF MAY NOT BE YOUR TYPE!

Sentence

"Talk"

'Thought'

*Sound*

-Place-

 **Document**

-Dining hall, Shepherd Garrison-

The Hall was bustling with Shepherds, eating and making merry before the trek northward. Maids went from table to table bringing whole platters of food. With the announced mission today, nearly everyone was up and about. As such there was no time to take orders. Instead the staff just brought everything out and people just pick and choose whatever was available. The spread included regular breakfast items like eggs, bacon, fresh fruit such as apples and oranges, various breads and cheeses or jams, and even included muffins and cakes. Harvest was especially thankful; since Robin's cherry pie disappeared during the night for no apparent reason. Robin didn't seem to be all bothered by it that much though. In fact she seemed to be in such high spirits, must have been the bed. Hell, Harvest slept so well his ear was wet from drool. He must've been really out of it to have drooled so much to have reach and drenched his ear.

Harvest had in his hands a large chocolate muffin as wide as a CD, practically bursting with chocolate chips. If his mother saw him now, she'd slap the nutritional disaster right out his hands and force feed him rice soup in its stead. Munching into the confection happily, Harvest could hear Chrom. The prince lifted his drink into the air.

"To a successful mission! To Emm! And to Ylisse!" All the Shepherds present raised their glassed and proudly parroted him in cheers, even Virion who was somewhat amused by the gesture. Harvest didn't necessarily share their zeal, but none the less pumped his muffin into the air with enthusiasm. He just had to save one of these for the road. He spotted one just like the one he ate sitting on an unattended plate.

-Outside, Shepherd Garrison-

The collective militia were organizing themselves for the march northward. Both Chrom and Robin directed everyone's places. "Fredrick, Sully's going to be our forward scout as we march, so we're going need you to drive the supply cart." Chrom read from the list of duties Robin had written up in preparations.

"At once Milord." saluted the knight. Frederick then guided his destrier to the cart and began strapping it in place.

"Had anyone seen Stahl?" asked Chrom, looking up from the list. He looked to his sister for an answer, but only got a shrug. Then he turned to Harvest, who shook his head. The Ashigaru hadn't seen him all morning, even at breakfast. 'Shouldn't he guy be up and stuffing his face?' Harvest thought. Chrom sighed in disappointment. It would've been better to have two scouts instead of just Sully, but he did specify this was a volunteer mission.

"Captain…" Chrom heard just off his immediate vision. It was the residential accident-prone klutz and Pegasus rider trainee, Sumia. She had her leather bags packed, but looked rather reluctant to join in, as if someone had nailed he boots in place. "I'm not... I mean I don't know if I'm ready for a proper mission like this yet. I don't want to be a burden." As she spoke, her feet shifted from one to the other, and her eyes refused to meet his. Chrom took a moment to ponder this. Sumia was a fully capable fighter; he had seen her outperform many other fighters. Even Pegasus knights training her, years above her experience and veterans of the war his father waged, praised her performance. However her lack of faith in herself may prove an issue, especially if they run into trouble on the roads.

"Perhaps you should come along to watch. You can only learn so much from within the fort. If we met battle, just stand beside me." suggested the bluenette. Sumia's eyes timidly leveled to her captain's.

Sumia wasn't entirely sold on the idea, but was willing to at least give it a shot, especially if Chrom had faith in her. "I-if you believe it wise, Captain." Chrom placed his hand on her shoulder and reassured her with a shining smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

The greyette's cheeks flared for a bit, but she was able to stutter out. "Oh Yes! I mean- um I'll do my best."

As with many of the other Shepherds, Harvest threw his backpack onto the supply cart. He only kept his weapons and the gun satchel. The guy opened it up to make doubly sure its contents were in order, especially the wax paper wrapped muffin inside. Making sure powder didn't permeate his treat. He gave thumbs up to Chrom to show he was ready. "Good to go!"

"Alright, everyone move out." Their leader motioned the caravan forward.

-Hours north of Shepherd Garrison, Ylisse-

Ylisse countryside could be summarized has beautiful. It could, but that was far too simple.

As they trekked the dirt road, lush green flanked them. Grass as tall as their knees, carpeted horizon to horizon, swaying at the whims of the wind, and bushes dotting the landscape. Not a centimeter of earth was visible in the wide plain, aside for their route. Wind blew sweet scents of fresh earth and nature's bounty. In the distance they could see gentle sloped hills, a gallery of dense natural forestry, and cliff sides, swallowed with the native flora. Harvest even spotted a waterfall a few minutes back. Its current a glistening clear, with froth like a newly open can of Dr. Pepper.

'I could really for a soda right about now.' exacerbated the Ashigaru. It has been four days. FOUR DAYS. Since he had come here, and no, not a drop of soft drink, in existence. Not miles, he can handle something he wanted being out of his reach, but not if it literally doesn't exist here.

"Hey out of curiosity, any of you guys ever hear of a drink called soda?" Harvest blurted out to no one in particular. His inquiry caught the attention of Sumia and Miriel and spawned confused looks on both their faces. Both ladies gave his question a second's thought before coming up empty.

"No I can't say I've heard of it." Offered Sumia, with a finger placed against to her chin. "Is it like Port, Claret? Or maybe a cider?"

Miriel adjusted he glasses. "Hmm, whatever distilled infusion suits your palate, Harvest; I'm assured you'll discover it in Ylisse. I've laid witness to wholly variety of beverage in Ylissetol's markets alone. Perchance you'll determine it vended there. What is this soda, anyhow? Anything of its composition, you discern?"

The Ashigaru only inwardly sighed. 'Of course it was too much to hope for soda here. I mean plumbing is a thing here; magic is a thing here, but soda? That shit's just far too out there.' "It's kind of frothy like beer but only when freshly opened. It made of carbonized water with super syrup along with whichever flavoring natural and artificial the maker adds."

Sumia was somewhat lost as to what Harvest described. 'What in Naga's name was carbonized? Or Super syrup? Is it enchanted syrup of some sorts? Oh dear, we have possibly another Miriel on our hands.' Miriel was fully aware most Shepherds in her words "were inexpert to decrypting her lexis." So she for the most part spoke simply, or well as simply as Miriel could. Still didn't help the occasional migraines though. She just hoped Harvest kept his speech simple to everyone else.

Miriel apprehended her tongue between her teeth, to preserve herself from breaking out into interrogating him. "I don't believe I've grasped this formula heretofore. Conceivably upon recurring to the Garrison we may refabricate it in my private research station, if you are so inclined." eagerly asked Miriel… well as eager as a tinged monotone could display. Harvest eyes displayed he was pleased at this, and said though his fabric mask to the bespectacled mage.

"That sounds delightful Miriel. Hey, if we make it we can have a toast." To this proposal the fire mage nodded in agreement. Sumia on the other hand looked between the man in the red armor and the woman in the witch hat thinking 'What just happened? Did Harvest just ask Miriel on a date, or to do some experiment, or to drinks... all three?' Feeling her brain trying to digest stone, she left the conversation.

Hours and hours and hours later (or at least that's what it felt like), Harvest was really feeling the burn. His feet burned and bitched at him at walking uphill the entire way, and his head was in no picnic either. 'Bored. Bored! Booooorrrrrreeeed!' He just wished something; anything would break this tedious, monotonous, lackluster…

Sully galloped into their view and came immediately to Chrom. "Captain we got a problem!" and like that Harvest's tedium died. Hopefully he wouldn't die with it.

-Shaded hill overlooking river crossing, forests north of Shepherd Garrison-

Chrom and Robin lay on their stomachs under the shade and leaves of Ylisse's garden, as Robin panned left to right, scanned the area with a brass telescope.

Chrom turned to his appointed Tactician. "Robin, do you see anything?" The amnesiac tallied what she was seeing down below their position.

"Risen. Around thirty of them, which we can see at least…" The woman brought the scope lower. Something caught her sight, so she asked "What are those?" handing the brass instrument to the prince. Chrom took a second to recognize what Robin was referring to. Two towers, both twice as tall as the surrounding trees and blued and damp with rot. Each was made of wood that had clearly seen better days, but they were still standing. They had Ylisse colored flags but easily moth eaten almost too unidentifiable.

"Old guard towers. Like the Garrison, they were used in the past to watch the borders. Some of them dotting the Halidom are as old as the Schism when Ylisse was first founded." Chrom explained. Robin nodded. Those might prove useful. She had what she needed to form a plan. The two got to their feet and trekked back to the others.

-Bottom of Shaded Hill, forests north of Shepherd Garrison-

Every Shepherd gathered around their tactician, who was huddled over a sketch in the dirt of the field before them. The road they walked lead to a bridge which was the only way across for miles. On the riverside they were on, stood the two guard towers, one on each side of the road. On the other side of the river was a whole mess of the undead milling about. Robin snapped a nearby branch and used the twig she used to draw the map, to direct the troops. "Ok Sully, Frederick, I need you to-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" yelled out someone from a distance, Everyone's attention turned to Stahl, coming up to them on top of his horse. If it was possible, he looked scruffier than his usual self with bits of leaves and twigs in his wintergreen hair. In fact in Harvest's opinion, he looked like a hippie from the neck up with the debris tangled in his locks.

"Stahl!" Chrom cried with surprise. "I thought you were going to pass on the mission. You weren't at breakfast this morning." The green equestrian looked haggard, pressing his hand against hip to keep himself from falling off.

"Sorry! No one woke me up…" Lissa turned to Vaike, shooting him a look that could figuratively kill.

"Vaike! I told you to get him up this morning! Did you forget? Again?!" She scolded.

The shirtless axe fighter with swagger proclaimed "The Vaike never forgets!" then weakly gave "I just forgot to…" The princess slapped her face against her forehead before pinched the bridge of her nose.

The princess exhausted. "You'd forget your own name if you didn't constantly say it. Next thing you know, you'll forget your axe like last time."

Vaike looked slighted. "Hey that's just not fair! Only once…twice…and training sessions don't count! Anyway, glad to have you along Stahl, ol' buddy." Stahl now looked miffed.

"Speak for yourself, 'cause of you I missed breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and…I'd go on further, but it's making me hungrier…" and as if emphasizing his point, his abdomen expelled a pained growl.

'Speaking of muffins.' thought the Ashigaru, who was enjoying the banter. Harvest pulled out the one he was saving. 'Well I don't mind sharing.' "Hey Stahl!" he exclaimed, grabbing the benchwarmer's attention. "If you want, I saved a muffin from this morning. I can give you-" Well the Ashigaru didn't get to finish, as the starved cavalier snatched the muffin just as he saw it and began to ravish it with his teeth.

With cheeks full of chocolate delight, Stahl let out "Thanks Harv! You're a real life saver." though muttered with a lot of munching.

'-half…' finished Harvest, before crushing the wax paper wrapper in his hand. 'Stahl you're on my shit list…' Harvest didn't mind sharing, but he damn well minded having his shit snatched.

*Cough* Robin coughed into her hand as to get everyone's attention. "Well Stahl, Now that you're here. I need you to team up with Frederick and Sully."

Stahl swallowed what remained of Harvest's snack, much to the guy's semi visible dismay. "Sure, what do you need?" Frederick and Sully listened on as well for their orders.

Robin pointed he twig to between the two guard towers on the dirt map and dragged it along the path to the cluster of dots representing the Risen. "You three will charge the Risen across the bridge, do not get too engaged, this is only for a distraction. Try to hold the risen for as long as you can as the rest of us get into place. I'll have Miriel sent a fireball over you heads to signal when we're ready." She then dragged the stick back the way it came. "Then come back behind the line we'll set up between the two towers. Lissa will be there, get healed up if you need to, then your job-" the whitenette dragged the line to curve around the tower and into the road's sides. "-is to keep then on the road between the river and the towers, charge, retreat and repeat into their flanks. Any questions?"

The three horse riders nodded in understanding. "We got this."

"We understand."

"It shall be done." Robin then turned to Miriel.

"Miriel you're with me." The Tactician stamped her rod into the east tower. "We'll occupy this tower and once we're all in place I need you to send a spell over the cavalry team's heads." Miriel adjusted her glasses which had some lens flare. "From there the risen will follow the cavalry team to our battle lines and we'll rain spells into the group before they reach out troops on the ground."

"I intend to realize your directives to full capacity." The bespectacled woman responded. Robin motioned to Virion.

"Virion you will do the same from atop the West tower." Virion gracefully threw a lock of his long hair over his shoulder, then grabbed one of the Tactician's hands and went.

"With magnificence and grace, I shall fly forward, propelled by your radiance to do what -" He didn't get to finish as Robin slipped her hand out of his grip and then regarded everyone else. Everyone else, included Chrom, Vaike, Harvest, Lissa, Sumia, and Kellam.

"Lissa you'll stay behind the main battle line and heal whomever you see needs it. Sumia, I know you don't feel comfortable in battle yet, but if everything goes according to plan, you won't need to fight. If something does happen I need you to protect Lissa."

"You got it!" exclaimed the healer, while Sumia gave a meek nod. She wasn't ready for the field yet, but if it meant protecting her friend and captain's sister, she was willing to give it a go.

That left Chrom, Harvest, Vaike and Kellam. "Chrom, Harvest, Vaike. You three will be our main line." Robin drew a line between the two towers. "Your job is to kill any Risen that make it to you, if not to at least stale them until any of our missiles or cavalry take care of it. Any questions?"

Chrom alleged "We won't fail, Robin."

Harvest simply gave. "Copy."

While Vaike bellowed. "Whoa! Enter the Vaike! And his trusty…where's my axe!" Lissa, once again face palmed. Chrom pinched the ridge between his eyes. And Robin was glaring death at him.

"Vaike! How could you possibly lose your only weapon, just before a battle none the less!" scolded Robin chewing out the fighter. Fortunately for the shirtless guy, her tongue lashing was short lived, as Miriel pointed to the ground behind them.

"I do consider that is your pugnacious implement?" There in the dirt was Vaike's iron axe. The guy immediately ran and snatched it up and holding close to his cheek like a precious cat, despite the dirt still coating it. "Perhaps I should fasten it to your hands next time…permanently." sighed the bespectacled mage.

Kellam raised his hand and asked "Hey Robin you never gave me orders. What should I do? …Robin?" The snow-haired tactician was none the wiser despite his continued efforts to get her to notice him. Harvest planted a sympathetic hand on his pauldron and advised.

"Well I guess you're holding the main line with us, Kellam."

-Across the river-

The walking dead milled about without purpose. Occasionally one of their numbers would exhale a cloud of miasma, almost like a yawn. Their metal armor sometimes clanged as they cycled through locomotion. Soft thudding reached their senses, slowly gaining volume. A few scanned the forestry that surrounded them for its source.

Whatever the noise was it began to become louder, in fact it sounded like rhythmic, stomping of a horse-

"PICK A GOD AND PRAY!" yelled an azure knight riding into their ranks on a heavy war horse.

-Twin Guard Towers, forests north of Shepherd Garrison-

"Go! Go! Go!" ordered Chrom. Shepherds scrambled out of the tree line, breaking bush branches, rustling leaves and towards the old towers. Kellam, Harvest, Chrom, and Vaike all took up their positions, stretching between the two structures. The four Shepherds stood abreast at arm's length apart so they didn't accidently nick each other, should they start swinging. Most brought their respective weapons to bear. All except Harvest who planted his spear head first into the ground, and pulled his rifle off his back. Taking to one knee on the dirt road, he prepped it for the fight, loading a fresh slab, filled with powder and bullet. Now he was fumbling around for his fire-rune stamp to light the match held on the gun. Chrom turned to the Ashigaru kneeling besides him. "Harvest, you plan to use that wonky staff?" Harvest turned to the bluenette shot his a look of confusion in his eyes. "If you're worried about healing, we have enough Vulnerary for minor wounds, and my sister will be more than happy to keep us up and active." The prince elaborated further.

Harvest finally realized Chrom was taking about his gun and responded. "This? This isn't a staff Chrom. It's a…bow… kind of. Well like a crossbow?" Harvest was trying to find his stamp as well as properly articulate what he's weapon was. Not very easy when he knew Chrom didn't have any background info on a weapon that doesn't exist here.

Unfortunately Chrom didn't quite register what Harvest was driving at. "I've heard of crossbows from foreign travellers, but doesn't there need to be a bow on the front?"

Finally fishing the elusive fire rune applier from his bag the Ashigaru sighed "Chrom, I promise to explain later. For now we got a job to do." The prince nodded. He could accept that. Harvest seemed like the type to keep his word. The princeling pulled out his gold and silver blade from his side.

"Everyone ready?!" Robin yelled from on top the Eastern Guard Tower.

Chrom yelled up to her "We're all ready to go down here!"

Lissa's voice rang out some distance behind Harvest and Chrom "We are in position!"

From the West Guard Tower Virion responded "Ingenious set up Madonna. Your magnificent mind is truly-" but before he could finish Robin issued her order to Miriel beside her.

"Miriel fire the Flare!" the redheaded mage opened he spell book and orange-red luminescent glyphs surrounded her. From her hand, a small bottle size ball of wicked fire formed, before becoming nearly blinding and rocketed down the road.

-With the cavalry team, north of the twin Guard towers-

The three riders were a whirling of beast and metal. They didn't stay still only engaging briefly unless they found an opportunity for a lethal strike. Still Risen were pouring from the darks of the woods, seemingly out of nowhere, filling the ranks even as the three tried to keep them contained, sometimes downing a few.

"Eat this!" yelled Sully as she fed her spear head into the open mouth of a yelling Risen. Stahl was just beside her parrying blows from an axe wielder, before swiping though his sword his opponent's neck Frederick was skewered two zombie soldiers upon his respective lance, before unnatural light came to the corner of his vision as his horrid kabob melted off his weapon.

"The signal!" He announced to his comrades. Stahl immediately broke off and robe back on order.

"I'm ready, how about you!" Boasted Sully in a stabbing match with an undead spearman.

Frederick directed his full attention and once again to the red Cavalier. "Sully retreat! NOW!" This time the horsewoman responded with a grunt, first kicking the spearman onto the ground and robe off back to the others. As the pair of mounted warrior left the shambling army pursued after them, as fast as stumbling sprinting could carry them.

-Twin Guard Towers, forests north of Shepherd Garrison-

"Here they come!" cried out Stahl as he rides between Harvest and Chrom, the former who got ready to lite his rifle's match. From behind they could hear Lissa ask Stahl for any injuries. Soon both Frederick and Sully came down the road, with a mass of undead troops in their tracks. Suddenly off the top of east tower, lightning bolts and fireballs began firing off in rapid succession. At the same time arrows began to liftoff off the west, in volleys of three or four at a time into the visible ranks. Lightning and arrows marked their targets first and they planted themselves into the first line. Lumbering figures abruptly lost all energy and were brought to lie in the dirt path. Miriel's fireballs were right on their heels and upon impacting soldiers or the road, blew up in a fantastic display of orange tongues, yellow sparks and gored limbs. Harvest could feel the pressure wave from the blast collide with his ear drums. He could only imagine what getting hit with that could feel like. His skin went cold, as he realized that might be the case in the coming months. But battle waits for no man, as Harvest stumbled a bit before lighting the white rope hang off his gun. By now Sully and Frederick had galloped past them. What were stick figures off in the distance quickly enlarged as they approached. Even as their mages and archer poured fire onto the group, though the dust, the entire militia could make out rusted arms and armor, as well as putrid bloated flesh of the enemy.

Harvest lined up his gun, leveling leaf and post, at the semi-armored unit making his way to the Ashigaru. 'Three, two, one. Fire!' with a quick squeeze of the trigger it took a fraction of a second for the weapon to do its magic. Publicized with an earsplitting bang and celebratory exhaust, the bullet was fired.

*BOOM**Klink!*

For a split second, the entire battlefield went quiet. Almost astonished as to what had just occurred, the zombie ranks just stood, and gazed upon their point man, lying dead upon the ground, as if their rotted minds tried processing what magic were at work. The Shepherds fared no better, as every single person's attention was immediately diverted to the lone riflemen. Chrom and Kellam had almost jumped out of their hides, as the sudden explosion had caught them off guard. Harvest was at a cold sweat at the sudden attention, but realized before him 'Wait! Free fire zone!' as quickly as his fingers could work he pulled back the bolt and removed the empty slab. Slipping the old one into a side pocket of his satchel, he reached inside it to pull out a fresh one, ready to go. The Ashigaru slammed it in recklessly, locked it in place, and once again pulled the trigger. *Boom!*

The shot rang out like the first, and the bullet found purchase as a seized Risen prostrated. This bullet heard all round the battlefield snapped everyone out of the stupor, and Shepherd and Risen alike all agreed instantly, whatever that was can wait later, there was something over there that needed to die. Following the shot was to be best described as controlled chaos the three Shepherds on top the tower pelted the incoming mod, with magic and missile alike. Weathering the storm of lethal sleet, handfuls of Risen made the mad dash to awaiting Shepherds, a few biting the bullets from Harvest's black powder weapon. He could only shoot four in total before they closed in the distance. Loading his gun for the final time, Harvest realized shooting it wasn't an option, and dropped it to the ground, on the side without the match. Plucking his spear out of the earth, he stilled himself for the thinned out mob.

Finally metal met metal as the four men held the Risen at bay. Kellam, proof of his armor and his training as a knight, weathered the onslaught of useless clanking metal. Risen could only uselessly slam their weapons into his shield in hopes of getting at the man who held it. Like a clockwork machine, the unnoticeable knight gored any Risen who displayed any openings. One by one fell to a swift stab to the gut or head. Vaike, on the other side of the line, was having the time of his life. Wide smirked, his axe parried any sword or spear coming at the tanned man, before delivering a mighty blow to what unfortunate zombie soldier was in axing reach. Punching his axe's head into the face of a risen in lamellar armor, he quickly spilt its face open at the nose. He cried "You've been Vaiked!" as the top half of its head went flying. He then came to blows with more chopping material as they tried their best to rush him with sheer weight of numbers. For the moment they seemed to catch him off balance, but Vaike turned his heel, before reeling back splitting the four in a row before him, yelling "The Teach is in! And you're schooled!"

Chrom was doing considerably well. As with the bandits in South Town, it seemed no matter what tried to harm the bluenette, it only attacked air, before the offender found Chrom's sword in something important. Witnessing Chrom's fighting was like a morbid mixture of a ballet and a meat grinder. Things entered his reach, and was promptly reduced to a pile mulched limbs and punctured torsos, Were it not for the Risen turning to goo that eventually vaporized, Chrom would probably be on top a hill of bodies.

Harvest wasn't fairing nearly as well. He had considerably less luck than the other three. While he was probing and poking at the gang of undead with his spear, most of them were if not adequately, at least wearing scraps of armor. His Yari did well keep the opponents at bay, even scoring a few fatalities, but no one could deny the building force just beyond his reach. If he showed weakness, if he showed hesitation, if he just gave them a single fucking inch, they'd bum rush him and tear him to pieces. Harvest shoved his Yari's point into the face of an undead swordsman; he quickly pulled it out to dissuade a lamellar clad one from taking his life. More and more desecrated soldiers backed up the ones in front, waiting, prodding, and just looking for the perfect moment. At this point the few in front began to advance slowly, bit by bit parrying the Ashigaru, who was forced to swing at the whole group at this point just to keep them where they were, an uncomfortably close, but at least manageable distance. Swing, swing, stab, back round, stab again. Harvest's only register thought was 'Hold. The. Line.' Just as it seemed as it'd be too much, a flash of an object rocketed out from right field, and slammed into the mob of undead. 'Miriel…' Harvest realized. The fire mage must've realized he was in trouble from her perch and sent him a little gift from above, sure it scared the live hell out of him, but he was thankful for the timely intervention.

He could he pick up galloping from behind and phase out of his left and right. The cavalry team had been healed and was now being redeployed. Sure enough off in the distance he could see red, green and blue figures corralling the enemy back onto the road, as some tried to flank their main line. Evidently the risen had run short on meat to fling their way has fewer came to meet their ends at the point of a sword. Few became virtually none, as only Virion's arrows and Robin's Thunderbolts were enough to pick them off at a distance. The battle slowed to a shooting gallery for the two from the vantage points until the last one had been pinned to the ground with an arrow.

"Shepherds! Sound off!" rang Robin from the East Tower. Harvest didn't know what that meant, but apparently he missed the memo, as Chrom answered back.

"We're all here and accounted for down here Robin!"

"We're fine too! Good work in the front boys!" sounded Lissa.

Off in the distance he could hear Frederick yell something back, though he didn't understand garble. It didn't matter in the end; all three were standing fine, for all to see.

From his right, Chrom could be heard commenting in relief "That's good, everyone made it. I-"

*Quake* He didn't get to finish…

*Quake**Quake**Quake* the ground began to shack…and a few even found it difficult to stand their ground.

*QUAKE**Rustle**QUAKE**Rustle**QUAKE**Rustle**QUAKE**Rustle* the noise got louder as trees could be seen flying over the canopy off in the distance.

*QUAKE**Rustle**QUAKE**Rustle**QUAKE**Rustle**QUAKE**Rustle**QUAKE**Rustle*

The Shepherds could only look horrified…

Off in the distance laid a large humanoid shape. Harvest stood almost two meters tall, and from this distance he could estimate his forehead met with the creature's knee. It was probably about eight meters tall, all of it in rotting, rippling muscle, laced with pulsating blood vessels. It had glowing red eyes visible even from this distance and had a wild mane in color reminiscent of dried blood. Around its waist were a torn remnant of a skirt and the entirety of its face, except the eyes, enveloped in a sewn together leather mask with a prominent nose guard and square teeth. And most unnerving of all, a large axe easily as long as the surrounding trees, carried in one hand.

"…Lady Naga preserve us…" breathily whispered their leader.

The beast before them spread its arms in to air and expelled and deep unholy scream to the heavens.

" ***AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!*"**

The sheer volume of the screech forced all the Shepherds to drop their weapons and clasp their hands over their ears, Clasp them for dear god, for the piercing yell was enough rocking their organs around their bodies. The ground appeared to shake. And even the Guard Towers groaned as if the wood in their structure suffered along with them.

'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE IT STOP!' mentally yelled Harvest as his ears, brain and being were all saturated with the forsaken cry. He couldn't see what everyone else was doing, as he shut his eyes in a vain attempt to keep the noise out. Suddenly it did, and Harvest's heart dropped. 'There can be only one reason why it stopped…'

"IT'S COMING FOR US!" yelled Vaike on one knee, trying to stop his swaying and get a hold of its axe.

By the time Harvest, gathered his bearings, standing he could only look in horror. The figure off in the distance was quickly advancing at them! It ran right past horse rider team right off the road and made a beeline towards their position. Harvest scrambled along with his comrades to get their weapons and prepare for combat. 'Spear?! Sword?! GUN!' He was having trouble moving his jelly legs, let alone picking any of his gear up. He hasted for the gun, not out of planned intent, but of desperate plea for something, anything to help him. Arrows and spells erupted from the Guard towers like volcanoes. Arrows plinked futilely off its hide or only shallowly dug in, not deep enough for the thing to care in the slightest. Bolts of light slammed like missiles only to show no sign of stopping the juggernaut or even damaging it. Fireballs went off with the force of a bomb only just stumbling it for split seconds. Still it sprinted on withering the coming fire, bringing its axe overhead.

"Watch out!" yelled Sumia's voice behind them. The axe came down at Chrom and Vaike. The two men leap in opposite directions, as the blade sheared though the ground they once stood on. The Giant reared its fist and whipped it at Harvest and Kellam, seeing the Ashigaru in harm's way, the knight flew forward to take the blow for the considerably less armor man in red.

"HANG ON!" yelled the orange bastion as the gargantuan limb stuck against him sending both Shepherds backwards expelling grunts as they met the dirt. An arrow plinked into the beast, as its attention began to turn to the lanky archer launching projectile after another to try to stop the creature. It reached over and plucked the gentleman right off the tower. As it's gripped tightened about to crush him, an axe flew into its wrist forcing it to drop the archer. Upon the groud, instinct took over and the man swiftly crawled out of the way. The monster swept its view to the offender that cost it, an easy kill. His gaze settled upon the gasping tanned Vaike.

It lifted it foot to crush the shirtless fighter, only Vaike rolled out of the way has the hammer limb came down. Something was wrong and Vaike began coughing. Something had lodged itself in his breathe as he moved. He was a sitting duck until a bolt met with the Giant's face. Irritated beyond all comprehension at all the flies constantly interrupting, it glared hatefully at Robin. The poor twin-tailed was shaking all over, her coat felt like it was separating from her body with all her nervous sweat. Her spell tome was barely held and she couldn't move to cast a spell. It brought its axe to bear.

From his back laying on the dirt path, hands shaking, body cold with sweat, Harvest could only think. 'Ancestors above, help me.' Harvest was Buddhist, born and raised. Traditionally his family would pray to their past away family for good fortune, though it was more out of respect than genuine pleading. His family was not ones who begged for divine intervention. Not if they could do something themselves. 'Something ourselves…' his hands gripped the thing in his hands, for a moment he forgot what it was.

A gun. "The Great Equalizer" he once heard it.

A Chance. For a moment everything stood still as adrenaline pumped overtime in his body. His arms bent. Ready. Level. He didn't need to bother to aim. His target was already so big it was literally impossible.

Fire.

*BOOM*

"*ARGH!*" cried the Giant Risen. Its hand slammed against the left side of its face nursing the wound. Harvest had no idea what he had hit, but it must've been important. The Risen through itself into a wild fit, crying loudly, as hatefully as a beast out of hell could swing its axe at the air in a madness. The axe however met its mark on the Eastern Tower. Like carving balsa wood, the tower could give no resistance, as the axe plowed an entire side into collapsing, following it the whole structure. Wood wined as it bent till it broke and the tower gave way. Two women screams could be heard. Miriel and Robin were falling to the ground. And in a heap of rotting wood and sawdust the screams died.

"MIRIEL! ROBIN!" Cried virtually everyone, in the chaos no one knew who and no one cared, the wellbeing of their friends was what mattered. The screaming giant didn't care in the slightest, as the noise hinted at where its prey was. It swung around it unsettling the earth in an attempt to slaughter them all.

'Damn It! Damn it!' lamented Harvest. 'What the hell can we do against this?! It's like trying to fight a Spartan. It has to be able to die right? It had to have a weakness of some kind. Everything alive does. Wait…'

-Flashback, Grade School-

It was lunch time. Harvest and a friend of his were discussing something. Fighting. More specifically his friend's training in karate, and how they could use it on their enemies at school.

"So Harvest, dude, Sensei taught me. Every guy has weakness. Like the temple-" He shot out a Phoenix Eye fist, a fist with either the index finger or middle finger extended out as it was curled.

"-the throat" he them struck forward and made a crushing gesture.

"And joints." There was more to this conversation. Harvest just couldn't remember them all so he skipped a few. His friend made sweeping motions with kicks. "Not lethal, but you get control of limbs, you control him."

If Harvest remembers correctly, he was confronted by one of his grade school enemies less than a week later. He tried everything his friend taught him, which amounted to jack since it turns out since the guy also practiced karate. In the end he just hit the sop in the back of the head with a history textbook, resulting in him crying, hatefully spitting and running to the teacher.

Seeing as the other guy started the confrontation, in usual grade school fashion, both of them got detentions for two weeks, along with a required apology to each other's face. Needless to say they despised each other even more. And the only regret Harvest had of the incident was not using the much thicker and heavier science text book. Though as a bonus people started calling the bastard Cum Rag as his snot and spit looked like jizz and everyone was as mature as grade-schoolers.

-Present, Twin Guard Towers, forests north of Shepherd Garrison-

'…Wait why did that last part come back to mind.' Though Harvest. All this foreboding demise of him and his comrades must've made him remember something to feel better with, since he was close to death today more than his entire life combine. Well it worked, and from his position laying the dirt, he certainly could use the pick me up. He just hoped it wouldn't be the last time. Where was he at again? Oh yeah, the joints.

"SULLY! STAHL! THE BACK OF HIS KNEES! YOU GOTTA STAB HIM IN THE BACK OF THE KNEES!" The Ashigaru bellowed out as loudly as he could. It was up to them now.

Off in the distance, the stunned cavalry could hear their comrade at arms. Stahl was having second thoughts. Who could blame him? No one sane would willing charged a berserk Risen giant with an axe as long as a-

"CHARGE!" bawled Sully with a gusto that made zealots piss themselves. Her horse was at full throttle forward, and her spear was aimed at the target before her. The giant's left knee cap. In a panic Stahl rode up to at the same speed to Sully. He had no idea if this was smart, but their friends were in deep and they had to do something to get them out. Frederick didn't need to be told his Charges were in jeopardy. As he rode he cussed at himself for letting his dumbfounded state distract him from his duty.

They closed in relatively quickly. The Giant Risen was still stumbling around in a mad fit, trying to squash anything that moved. Like scattered roaches the Ylisse militia went every which way to get out of dodge. Their only hope sounded of the battering of horse hooves approaching.

"Heya!" With a war cry Sully stabbed her spearhead, burying it in the giant's knee cap. She was followed momentarily by Stahl doing the same with his bronze sword.

"Ha!" he yelled as the effect of their attack became apparent. The giant Risen bent downward till it was on its knees crying in pain of having its legs rendered useless. They tried to dislodge their weapons, but they were stuck, the best they could do now was to hold the behemoth in place from up top their horses. The giant was grounded but not dead, it still had its axe though. It swung it to the side to dissect the one Shepherd in its sights, the blue haired one with the gold and silver sword.

"NOT WHILE I DRAW BREATH, MONSTER!" sudden pain erupted the entirety of its arm. Its eye turned back to see its hand run though by the azure knight. "Milord! Now's our chance!"

Chrom didn't need to be told twice. He readied his blade and rallied everyone with but with three words. "Shepherds! TO ARMS!" Even the tired, weary troops picked themselves up, even the rubble of what was the East Tower shifted in response. Chrom charges the giant ready for a direct strike to the heart. But last minute shifted of the behemoth caused him to aim too low and his blade found itself lodged in its stomach. The giant was probably going to die, but not fast enough for Chrom to get out of the way of its remaining fist. It reared it, ready to crush the offending prince and launched.

"STEP! OFF!" howled the Ashigaru, katana honor bound for blood. He leaped in front of the fist and let it hack itself in half on it diamond hard edge, splitting its forearm halfway. The Giant Risen tried desperately wrenching its entire body weight left and right, trying to dislodge itself from the bristling blades of the Shepherds. Finding its efforts futile, it resorted to one last ditch attempt. It opened it massive jaw and tried to eat the prince down at its stomach. However a flash of black and white leaped into its way. It could only taste bronze.

"Robin!" exclaimed Chrom, upon seeing his savior. The tactician was certainly worse for wear, as splinters riddled her entire body, she was kneeing just to stay up, and an eye was closed shut, wincing at the pain. Her arms were holding a bronze sword at the jaws of the beast but only just. She couldn't hold out for long.

"Someone! ANYONE! Finish him!" She almost cried as he body was failing her. The joy must've been magnificent as their prayers were answered.

"ENTER THE AXE-SOME VAIKE!"

The tan axe wielder flew forward with the force of a juggernaut as he planted his axe right between its eyes. For a moment the giant stirred, and then its eyes lost their glow.

Author's note: Christ I felt like wrestling bears writing this one. Hope it's just as fun for you folks to read as it was for me thinking about it. Also about the chapter releasing rates, two Chapters a year wasn't exactly what I was going for ideally. I'll try my best to pump these out faster, though I can't foresee the future.

Also if you're interested in a RWBY fic. I have one in the works. I decided my idea for one was worth putting to doc. So keep an eye out for it, and feel free to message me about it if you're curious, I'd love to have someone to bounce ideas off of.

Same with Lost in Ylisse, want to discuss how to go about it, feel free.

And most importantly feel free to leave a review of your thoughts. This fic only gets better if I know what's wrong with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem series nor do I make money from this. Seriously does anyone on this site own anything?

AN: Ugh this took WAY too long. I won't bore you with excuses. I hope you enjoy. Remember to Review if you have any criticism. They only make the story better. I certainly don't get off on it, promise!

Sentence

"Talk"

'Thought'

*Sound*

-Place-

 **Document**

\- Shepherd's Camp, a misty valley, Ylisse Northern Forests-

The air hung still with mists and dread. It was somewhat heavier to breathe in, though if that was the miasma or the general mood of the camp is entire up in the air. Everyone felt suffocated as the limited line of sight played on their psychology. Beyond the immediate sight of tan tents (and one white colored one), the open fire, and silhouette of the tree line, might as well not exist. Hazes surrounded the trunks of the forest, hiding only god knows what in them, critters, bandits, or worst. The only silver lining was it concealed them as well. Goodness knows they need it, for all they knew another one of those Risen Giants just might be that pair of trees that just don't look right in their current state of mind. This spot was chosen by Chrom, siphoning from his royal education. A small valley next to a stream was the perfect for an overnight stay on the trip to and from Regna Ferox.

Setting up camp had been a quick, mundane task. Everyone polished off a quick lunch of game bird pie, a favorite of Chrom's. Well except Frederick, who, in a flash of a hand placed his pie on top of Stahl's. The green equestrian was so engrossed with the mushroom gravy; he didn't notice he ate double his portion. 'Lucky bastard.' Though Harvest. Though the Ashigaru held two and a half pies, the whole ones weren't for him. He made his way into the medical tent. In other words, Lissa's with their new residental mummy.

"Hey ladies, I brought lunch." announced Harvest, shouldering the tent flap to the side. Lissa looked up from her medical tools and, with a spirited yip, snatched her meal from the waiter.

"*Bleargh*!" Lissa blanched after take a small bite. "Game pie, again! Oh why can't Chrom eat like normal people?! Really?! We can get beef and chicken whenever, but oh no it has to be snipes, quail, pigeon or whatever poor cute critter we pick up off the forest."

"People take comfort in what they like to eat, Lissa. 民以食為天 (Mín yǐ shí wéi tiān _)"_ Lissa shot him a look of confusion and slight irritation. "It means hunger breeds discontent. Chrom probably as comfortable eating this as you are with your favorites."

Lissa on the other hand brandished a "medical" club, and went on. "I'll show him discontent, when I discontent the upside of his head! Big brother shouldn't be eating like caveman." While Lissa, went on a tirade on their leader's sense of taste, Harvest chose the wisest decision, and slowly back off towards Miriel, who was in laid to a sleeping bag. Right now she resembled less Miriel the wise witch, and more Ramses the Second's after burial tutor, as Lissa more than likely went liberal with the rolls of medical wrap. As per usual, a book was once again plastered to her face.

"Hey Miriel, you alright?" He asked settling by her feet. The spell caster's eyes eased above the book's cover in regard to the Ashigaru.

"Indeed, fret yourself not with my present circumstances. The dressings betray the minimalism of my impairments." The mage commanded.

"I'll worry as much as I want thank you very much. I mean you literally had a tower collapse on top of you, by no less than an undead giant with a just as giant axe." jabbed Harvest.

The fact he couldn't get the mummy references out of his head was no small jest. Harvest could remember him and Vaike excavating her body from the ruins of what was the eastern guard tower. They had assumed the worst when Miriel was found unmoving, coated in her own blood, with bits and splinters riddling her. Other Shepherds had brought a tent, they jury-rigged to a stretcher to get load her unto the supply cart. There Lissa confirmed Miriel's injuries. While their residential encyclopedia would be feeling them for quite some time, her wounds were rather numerous but superficial, and with some rest she'll be ready for the field in a few days. On their way to their current camp site, Miriel, to the relief of everyone, came through.

Miriel, with no way to dispute his claim retreat her gaze back to her book. "Confirmatory, auspiciously this presents ample prospect to persist on my work."

Harvest reached into his satchel and slid one of his books from it. This book was an unusual version of his high school chemistry notes. "That reminds me, I was wondering if you'd be interested in my school notes." Miriel placed her current text aside, and took up the one he offered. She examined it with a indiscernible look gracing her features. "I don't know if any of it will be of any use to you, but I figured, it wouldn't hurt to give it a once over." Miriel regarded his tome, with concealed interest. Inwardly, her curiosity was chomping at the bit, to have at the book. It also would hint at Harvest's possible capacity of knowledge, something she always wondered about the foreigner and where he came from. A tad embarrassing, she had to admit to herself, that she couldn't get him out of her thoughts.

"Thank you. I shall commence study of it as soon as possible." Harvest smiled under his mask, placing her meal by her side and went off the tent's exit.

"Be sure you get better first." He requested. As just turned around before recoiling back. "And be sure to eat that." He commanded her, pointing to her game pie. With his task done with, he made his way out and sat near the fire to finish his own lunch.

Finish it fast he better, as Vaike was still going on about his new axe. As the entire militia left the field once they collected everything they could off the battle, Vaike happened upon, surprise, the Giant's axe. It was no longer taller than a tree, but had somehow shrunk down to be usable size. They didn't get a good look at it with its former owner swinging it, but now the group could see, without the threat of butchery, what they had feared not long before. It was a two handed axe, closely resembling a Dane axe in Harvest's mind, but its shaft was steel, and was wrapped in black leather straps in two spots, hinting at two hand use. It was almost jarring how scared they were of it, compared to its current mundane state.

Vaike had taken it, as his trophy and new weapon. As they journeyed Vaike brandished it around, handling no different than a cheerleader's baton. Harvest honestly felt proud at the guy for his actions, but that approach quickly soured to irritation in minutes. The guy wouldn't shut up about it. Harvest quoted some of Vaike's bolstering in a childish mocking tone in an effort to deal with it. 'Who do you call? Axe the VAIKE!' 'I guess I proved to big guy (in reference to the giant) the Vaike is Axe-cptional' 'yadda yadda! Blah blah blah.' Well that what Harvest thought he said after a minute of puns. Just about everyone was sick and tired of it, especially has he was still somehow had enough material to keep spouting more. It didn't help no one was in the mood to stop him, as that would need some energy to spare.

Everyone was exhausted from the fighting earlier today; not from overexertion but the nagging weight of possible death weight their spirits down. The battle ending with the slaying of the gargantuan may have past but they weren't so foolish as to stick around just in case another band of undead ambushed them or worst accompanied by yet another Giant Risen. No one needed to be reminded just how close everyone was to wholesale slaughter, especially their tactician.

-Robin's tent, Shepherd's Camp-

Robin was not in a good mood. Not from the battle or Vaike constantly talking, though his bragging certainly didn't help, but from the Shepherd's performance in battle. They did win, with no fatalities none the less, but what she saw in that battleground gave the much to think over on the trip here.

No one died. The plan went off as expected. The entire enemy force was exterminated.

But the Shepherds were an axe stroke close to being wiped out only a day under her. They were happy enough to lie down for the day and unwind. Not the amnesiac. Her mind was an avalanche of scenarios where everything could've gone wrong.

'What if Harvest hadn't somehow survived that direct hit from the Risen Giant? What if he was knocked out and couldn't suggest the giant's weak spot? What if a Shepherd wasn't able to save a teammate when they were in peril? What if Harvest didn't shot it, removing it's abilities to use focused assaults? What if he missed? What if the Cavalry was attacked to begin with, and were unable to immobilize it? What if Robin herself was unconscious and couldn't save Chrom in time. What if Vaike wasn't there to finish it? What if the giant snuck up behind them and destroyed them before the battle could even start.'

The snow haired mage massaged her aching head. Truthfully they had lucked out unbelievably out there. 'Dumb luck, that's what saved the Shepherds today.' She thought somberly. They had the tactics. They had decent enough troops for now. But the short comings were obvious. Robin opened a tome, a mostly blank book for her to jot her notes, ideas, and stratagem. She turned the pages and stopped at her last note, pondering the utility of using healing staffs for offensive spell use. Putting a feather pen in a flask of ink, she began to put her thoughts to word under the last note.

First, not all the Shepherds were up to date with callouts. Robin had a crash course with Frederick on that department back at the Shepherd Garrison, but when she ordered the sound off, Virion hadn't responded from the West tower, she could guess Harvest probably had no idea what she was asking for either. They needed to form a cohesive signaling system, and make it known among everyone.

Second was their equipment and supplies. Bronze and iron was alright when dealing with bandit raiding parties, but offered woefully too poor performance to anything like that giant. Not just that, but troops and units they may face in the future. Chrom and Frederick had mentioned in their run down, Plegia had vast armies of veteran soldiers, most of which had some form of steel armor as standard, a large pool of dark mages to draw upon to supplement their forces, and of course their legendary wyvern riders.

Among the long list of dragon mounted Plegian knightly orders, were the Storm Light Swarm Riders, The Purple Revenants, Blood Sky Terrors, and much more. If one of those orders attacked them right now, she'd wager Harvest's staff, Chrom's blade and Fredrick's Silver lance might be their only weapons that could kill a dragon. Speaking of that wonky staff of his, she needed to know everything about that implement, to best utilize it in her strategies. How it worked, what supplies Harvest might need to keep it in the fight, if they could produce more if it broke, etc.

This also brought her to number three, they need a dedicated Quartermaster. It took three days of preparations, to get this operation going when it was a one and a half or two day trip here. If they had a Quartermaster, they not only could have the supplies at the ready at the moment's notice, but also have supply lines establish to ensure, the militia had everything it needed on the move. Right now everything came on that cart. If something, like say, that giant accidentally sat on it, all their tents would be destroyed, their food lost, and possibly their warm clothes rendered unusable. The Shepherds would have to hoof it back to Ylisstol, since it wasn't tactically sound to go though Regna Ferox's freezing territories without adequate warm clothes, and shelter. And worst Miriel could be in greater danger; if Lissa's medical kit was lost.

Forth, they need more healers, Lissa is a great asset on the field, but Robin knew it wasn't wise to rely on just her to keep their forces in the battle. Lissa is an excellent cleric but she's also a princess, a high value target for capture or worst. She needs constant protection, which means more soldiers would be allocated to her protection, rather than actual fighting. She could be trained later to fight back, but still the prospect of leaving a member of the royal family in jeopardy is ludicrous. And if worst came to pass, they needed more hands working their healing magic than any one person could handle.

Fifth they were caught completely off guard with the appearance of that giant, in what is supposedly friendly territory. Plegia may not be invading in full yet, but the looming threat both inside Ylisse and outside, highlighted the need for both a Spymaster, and a Field Scoutmaster. The Spymaster would provide a network of information for them to draw upon to predict attacks by Plegia and respond quickly. The Field Scout master was needed to survey the immediate area. Sully and Stahl could be viable scouts in a pinch, but neither was trained as such, and they were better far suited to the battlefield than inspecting land the enemy may not even be in.

Looking to her last note, she remembered they needed people on to try test the Spell to healing staff prospect. Maybe she'll have Miriel look into it once the Quartermaster issue was resolved. Robin sighed, leaving out the book to dry its ink. 'So much to do, so few people to do them.' Chrom is going to need to find and recruit some exceptional individuals to fill roles if they were to survive the coming storm.

Robin placed her quill down, to nurse a coming worry induced headache. 'One step at a time.' She told herself. 'The Shepherds aren't helpless, and we'll do our best till then.' Still Robin knew they had a long way to go before they were anywhere near ready for war. The snownette let her tome open to dry, and got up to stretch.

Suddenly a smell passed her nostril. It was faint, but also unbearably burning her nose. Robin turned her head left and right, but the suddenly the realization hit her. Lifting up her arm, she could tell what smelled.

She reeked! Well… perhaps she can talk to Chrom about their issues after a quick soak. The smell of rotten wood, sweat and undead breathe wasn't helping her think. Robin got up, left her work where it settled and retrieved the clothes she got on their shopping trip. She left her tent to see if anyone occupied the latrines, unknowingly passing by the glance of a certain princess.

-Outside, Shepherd's Camp-

"-and that's why you need to keep better care of yourself, Chrom! And I don't just mean the pies." Lissa finished chewing out Chrom, who took to waving both his hands before him. It was just in case his younger sister decided her words weren't enough and needed to hit the point home with medicinal applications of blunt force trauma.

"Alright! Alright, Lissa, I get it. I promise to take better care of myself." Chrom assured both his sister and his safety. "So do you know where Robin is? I need to speak to her about our route."

Lissa gave it a few moments of thought. "I think she go to the white tent, not too long ago." Pointing to the tent over yonder.

"Ah thank you, I'll head over there now." And with Lissa's tip in mind, the bluenette made way to the white tent. 'Wonder why one of our tents is a different color. It's probably just a replacement with a similar enough color.' Chrom noticed as he approached the designated pavilion the mist grew thicker. 'Strange the mists shouldn't be this thick.' "Hey Robin! ROBIN! Are you here? HELLO!"

He could hear his tactician respond though the obscuring clouds. "Chrom? Could you wait a bit, I'll be right out" She answered but whispered. "… I just need to get in this…"

Chrom didn't quite make out what was that last part and went between the tent flaps. "Get in there? Well alright…" As he closed in the mist seem to thicken and warm greatly. He could hardly see a meter before him. "Gods why is it so steamy here." He questioned to himself waving the haze before him away. Now he could make out Robin's silhouette. "Ah Robin there you are…" then the steam lifted. "…Why are you bear of clothes?"

"KYYYAAAAAAA!"

-Fireplace, Shepherds Camp-

"You hear that!?" Stahl asked.

"Another attack?" said the Ashigaru standing across from him.

"Teach says we better get there." The three men nodded in agreement. Stahl scrambled to his tent to get his sword. Though he retired the giant's axe he got earlier to his sleeping roll, Vaike already had his old iron axe on his hip. Harvest drew his katana from his waist. The two quickened to the white tent, where the scream originate.

"BANZAAAAAIIIIIIII!" yelled Harvest as he charged though the entrance, his curved blade over his head.

Chrom turned around startled "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shrieked Robin along with him.

"What is it? The Vaike can't see…"

After a solid four seconds screaming, the two settled when they realized who it was. It was also when Harvest noticed Robin, more specifically her long creamy legs, wide hips, flat stomach, her boot flying into his face-

'Wait Wha-'

*WHAM!**Thud*

-Later, Lissa's tent, Shepherd's Camp-

Robin sighed as she laid the unconscious man in red to bedroll, next to Miriel, who took quite a keen interest what may have transpired to bring this into occurring. Chrom and Vaike had scattered to the wind, just as Harvest hit the ground, out cold before he landed. Robin frustrated, dressed herself and had to drag the ashigaru by herself all the way to Lissa's lodging. Along the way caught the eye of many Shepherds, including a snickering Lissa. 'Robin:1 Lissa:2' exhausted Robin. The royal had another thing coming if she thinks this was going unanswered.

"Pardon, but provoke I solicit what brought this about?" requested the bespectacled mage.

"Lissa."

"Explicit." Evidently Lissa had a reputation among the Shepherds before Robin joined them.

Silence fell between the two magic wields for a bit until Robin could think of something to make small talk, after all if she were to lead these people, she needed to get to know somethings about them. "So… what book are you reading?" though her feature's remained largely unchanged, there was sudden intense sparkles in her eyes. Or perhaps her glasses.

Either way Miriel answered or rather gushed "This is Harvest's didactic annotations. I've merely at present scratched the surface of its contents, but in a mere minority pages in, I've gained immense insight as to how Harvest's nation perceives the world. It's… glorious… the works here in my grasp are far-flung afar from what we recognize of the natural phenomenon. This literature confirms the recent theories of Professor Mirewood, the theory of three worldly configurations. In fact there is even implication of a fourth configuration, named "Plasma" evidently, they are termed as "states of matter" It's fascinating that all world materials, even something of great constitutions, such as stone, can be converted to liquid or even gas given enough energy to overcome the inter… I'm not even sure what these diagrams refer too, but I declare to you I can reasonably conjecture. Nonetheless, I'm in the procedure of deciphering the data in these writings."

Robin had to hold her head, to keep it from spinning and tried to follow up with something. 'Configure something. Constitution or another, and Plasma… um…' "So did it tell you where he's from?" It wasn't has if she a whiff of an idea what Miriel had just babbled on about. And knowing a bit about Harvest couldn't hurt. This clearly wasn't her preserving herself from a coming migraine. At her inquiry the bandaged red head, shook her head.

"Given his slanted optical sensors and the design of his armaments and armor, at first I had estimated Harvest to be of Chon'sin ancestry, despite his unusual taller stature and somewhat darker complexion. However this tome has specified insight of his people's educational esteem, which rules out the possibility of him being from any acknowledged nations Ylisse has any documentation of. Also to factor his mannerisms, speech and the presence of his unusual staff, this makes it even less likely."

Robin raised her eyebrow at the mention of a new group of people. "Chon'sin? Who are they?"

"The Chon'sin are the inhabitants from the region of the same name, on the continent of Valm, athwart the ocean west of the continent of Ylisse. They are typically characterized by their olive complexion, slanted eyes and tend to be a bit shorter compared to Ylissians. They famously know for utilizing lacquered plate armor and curved swords, hence why many Ylissians including our own comrades assume the same in regards to Harvest."

"So we really have no clue as to where he is actually from?" asked Robin, just to be sure she is in fully understanding bespectacled mage.

"Indeed, supplementary evidence is necessary as to further this conundrum… Ah, I neglected to inquire you something of some significance before we set out. Would you perhaps aid?"

"Sure, go ahead, Miriel." goes the Tactician's response. Miriel's hands slid under her sleep roll, producing a notepad, quill, and saucer of ink.

"I understand you suffer from recollection difficulties. This presents an auspicious opportunity, to advance my thesis on the correspondence between reminiscence, personality, and cognition. I have arranged a hundred and seventy eight question assessment to this end. If it is to no inconvenient consequence, might I implore you to retort them?" Robin was once again lost as to what was asked of her.

"Sure?"

"Tremendous. Do you have any recollection of any biographic details about yourself such as birth date, familial ties, or educational background? Do you have difficulties remembering recent routine events? Have you noticed if your memory handicap has at all affected your strategic planning? Do you believe remembering Chrom's name…" Whatever came after that Robin, to keep from going insane, could only ask.

'…What did I do to deserve this…?'

-Later, Night, Fireplace, Shepherd's Camp-

Lissa's tent flap gave way to Harvest nurturing his head. 'Argh, my head. Why does it hur- Oh …yeah.' It dawned on the foreigner what exactly happened. He ate a face full of leather sole, probably with a chaser of gravity and ground.

'Ohhh but hot damn was it worth it.' His mind told him. Harvest shook that idea out, before he dwelled Robin's figure more. 'Yes quite the figure it is, those legs and hips, damn that coat really hides some NO! No! I am not perving on Robin, someone I've only known for less than a week' The Ashigaru took advantage of his armor, and shifted his hip plates a bit to obscure some private matters 'Where's Brazzers when you need it.' And once more he's reminded modern comforts like the internet don't exist here. 'Wonder if some artist here paints oh natural pieces just to choke th… OK! This train of thought only going to crash… I need something else to think about. Wonder what time is it.'

Harvest looked to his surroundings. Despite the fog, he was clearly out for a quite few hours, what with the far darker background. The stale and still miasma yet remained, made only more a more choking cocktail with the darkness. Quiet only unnerved him more. 'Where is everybody? This is Lissa's tent, shouldn't she or Miriel be around.' He'd wager around dinner time. Testing his shot in the dark, he made way to the central campfire. Speaking of which, he picked up chatter on the way the inviting glow of the hearth. Surmising it was probably everyone gathered for supper, he found just the tiniest spring in his steps.

"Oh you're up." Noted Chrom seeing him approach. "We didn't want to wake you since you seem to need the rest. Well, feel free to help yourself to some dinner, We were just about to start."

The Shepherds all sat around the campfire, on rolled in logs, everyone's prominent features glowing in the warmth of the flame. The rest darkened in the shadows caused, giving every person and oddly Proportioned look. The present party idled about, some talking amongst themselves, others examined personal trinkets, more picking at their food with utensils or fingers. Amongst them, he noticed a mop of white hair. 'Well I better get this out of the way before it bites me.'

Harvest requested, "Before that, do you know what happened? Last thing I remember was shouting "banzai" and… it just goes blank. Did… did something important happen?"

The white hair took immediate interest in targeting them, showing Robin's loaded look. Her eyes promised something, particularly to the prince. Chrom noticed, got the message, and coughed into his hand.

"No no absolutely not! Nothing happened."

"…then what knocked me..." Harvest started.

However Chrom cut he off. "It was me! No, I mean… YES! I…You accidentally startled me.. and I… punched you out."

Harvest faked a raised brow. "You knocked me out? Ok but… why were you there?" Honestly these was almost cruel of him, but the foreigner was just getting far too much jollies from it. So much more, when Robin's glare intensified, as well as Chrom garnering some heated looks from the other woman in their group. Were glaring daggers literal, Chrom would be less the prince of Ylisse and more the Caesar staining the floor of the Roman Senate.

Though, unlike the Roman stabbed by patricians, Chrom had a golden ticket out. By some saving grace, aka his younger sister, Chrom was not melted into slag by heated leering angry women. "Oops. The white tent was the latrines? I thought the Ylissian army latrine tents were all blue." On cue, every look of promised suffering turned to mild amusement as they put two and two together.

"They are. Blue tents are standard hygiene stations under Ylissian military acumen. It seems to be a supplying error." stated Fredrick. He pulled out a small tome and a quill. "I shall make note to discuss such matters with the suppliers as to prevent any future mix ups."

Feeling the threat of death via female fury put past him, Chrom released a breathe he didn't know was captive in his chest. Quietly thanking Lady Naga for his sister's intervention, the princeling decided this conversation should go somewhere else, before something else shortens his life expectancy.

"With that put to rest, I think it's time for some scary campfire stories."

Vaike jumped in place at Chrom's announcement. "Oh! Oh! Pick me! I got one that'll scared you all to the hills."

"For the thousandth time, Vaike, no one finds math scary." Went Sully adding her two cents. The rider seems less interested in tales, and more in the polish of her lance.

"Is too, it makes you sit on your butt for hours and hours chicken scratching paper. Next thing you know. BAM! The entire day went by. It kills you slowly, silent but deadly. Wasting away sitting instead of out and about in the fresh air. 'Sides, Sul', you never liked book staring either."

Miriel decided now to join in before Sully could respond. "Humorous. That rings of nostalgia of our scholastic sessions. Perhaps you wish to review that material once we return to the Garrison." There was the slightest edge to her comment.

Stahl took it upon himself to mediate before things get out of hand. "We probably heard each other's ghost stories many times over. Maybe we should get the new guys to tell one."

Chrome nodded in agreement and turned to Virion, who was busying himself with filing his fingernails. Besides, they should get the newcomers more involved with their group activities. "Virion, you mentioned before you're from Rosanne? Know any scary stories from your travels."

Virion stood up straight, placed his hand against his chest and offered the other to ' …um… the trees?' the Ashigaru guessed.

With the guile of a Shakespearean, he said "Oh my noble audience! I, Virion, had heard and experienced much in my travels across the land. I have fought and survived many a hardships, physical, mental and emotional. Sit and make yourselves comfy, for I shall regal you with a tale of perhaps the greater fear men of mortal flesh will ever know."

Sully, however was having none of it. "Let me guess, its rejection."

"…No?"

"Really?" She continued with her arms crosses.

"…" Virion didn't exactly stand a chance, with Sully taking the breeze out of his sails. Actually it was more like he didn't even have legs to stand on from the start or a boat.

"Pass. Well Harvest, it's up to you. Hope you got a good one, soft-gut."

Virion bent his figure backwards with the back of his hand against his brow. "Uh! My dearest sultriest Sully! Your lashing tongue! It wounds me!" The he straightened and crossed his finger tip over his heart. The woman in question looked ready to really wound the the archer in hot blood.

While Sully thought of how to dispose of the fruity man, the man in red gave the prospect some thought. 'I guess I have a few up my sleeve.' "Alright, but you want a true one or a legend." A question the Ashigaru felt was legitimate as it was simple. Unfortunately simple didn't seem to get on the memo.

Fredrick voted verbally. "A true tale is far more frightening, as we know the events happened."

However the princess in his charge had something else in mind. "No way! Legends hold more weight, it may have happened or not. That makes it way scarier, than knowing for sure. It might happen to us for all we know." One could notice the quick glance to the mists Lissa made.

"Cmon, legends are for parents to scare tykes with. I'm all for the real one." Said Sully rolling her eyes, as if the question needed any debate.

Chrom made sound his opinion. "The truth of legends aren't important. It's what it imparts to the audience. Lissa has a point you shouldn't dismiss a legend so readily."

Miriel chimed in. "By your own logical reasoning, the quality of a non-fictious tale is not in its validity but it's perception by those in attendance. For one, I prefer a parable of based on authentic, viable fact."

Harvest, deciding the argument wasn't going anywhere, said. "Or! I can just say one with a bit of both. True events and a bit of supernatural happenings as a result of it. Not really a scary story, but I think it's a great start." He sat down on one of the logs. "Gather round folks, because I'm going to tell you all the legend of the Night Marchers, "

"What the heck 's a Night Marcher?" Blurted out Sully.

"…If you let me tell the story, you'll find out."

"Sully." Warned Chrom. "We shouldn't interrupt each other. It's rude and disrespectful."

Sully took sudden interest of her lance, cheeks slighting colored.

Harvest took this as his time to continue. "Night Marchers, or huaka'i pō in the old tongue, are the departed spirits, usually of warriors long since slain. Hawaii has an old past, beautiful sandy beaches, and its hospitable people, masquerading its only bloody history. Many forget the ancient Hawaiians were a warrior culture, one that in a way lives on. Not in flesh, but the beating of drums and the men who still to this day, linger on the trails where they forever march. The islands of Hawaii all play home to numerous, fantastical things, gods who's very power could rock the very soil, little men scurrying in the brush. But this tale is one of a man. A man, who's ambition would see the Hawaiian islands unified under his control. For he believed himself to be Ali'i nui, the supreme chief of the islands, and ruler of all the other Ali'i. Kamehameha."

Engrossed in telling his tale, Harvest, and for that matter no one else notice Robin and Miriel, each producing a tome and quill.

"It is the thousand, seven hundred and ninety fifth year since the birth of Christ-"

Instantly Miriel's hand shot up. "Is that how the your people count-" but she was shushed by Vaike. Mariel realized how inopportune questioning would be at the moment. She mentally disciplined herself back to listening their Ashigaru's lecture.

"- Kamehameha the first of his name had complete his first step in his ambition. Though conquest he had united the Big Island, Hawaii, for which the archipelago would be named after in future generations, his enemies deposed, killed or fed to the volcanos fire. Thanks to the incorporation of a new technology into his ranks-"

Chrom took now to interrupt. "HE FED PEOPLE TO A VOLCANO!" He denounced in outrage.

Harvest waved the accusation off. "Nah that enemy army was marching, when it erupted. Killed like a quarter or third of them I think." Chrom looked ready to sit back down until. "Actually if I remember correctly, sacrificing people to a volcano wasn't nearly as common since only not every island had one, instead people were usually disemboweled, strangled, hit over the head with clubs…"

"Make him stop! Please…" begged Sumia. She had somehow found a sheet and pulled the fabric over her head, as if it would shield her from his story.

Virion, not to leave a maiden unheeded, slid on his knees beside her. The gentleman took her fist, still in a vice around the sheet's corners. "Worry not, my sweet Sumia! If the barbarism of this Hawaiian tale offends your sensibilities, I shall escort you personally to you tent, and offer my shoulder to use as you se-"

"OK! Enough!" Dictated Fredrick. "You are all behaving like children! You all represent Ylisse, even only if we are to ourselves." Every tangent died at the demand of the azure knight. Only the crickets dared defy his order for silence. Fredrick motioned for their Ashigaru to continue.

"… Perhaps the tale of Kamehameha is a little long winded for today. Truthfully this tale is near the end of his campaign. I'll just tell the story of the night marchers and leave his whole story some other time." Their fellowship silently agreed, or at least those who were still energetic enough to care. Lissa slumbered with a nose bubble inflating and shrinking in rhythm. Stahl, had stalled out, and ended up resting his cheek to a pie tray. Sumia, because of Virion had said something, a bit too much for her, and she came down with a case of the vapors. Virion, had said one to many things to Sumia, resulting in Sully's foot launching him into Lala land.

He began again. "On the island of Oahu, the Gathering Place of the island chain, stands a cliff side, said to be as steeped in the echoes of the past. The winds of the cliff face race so strongly, at times it is powerful enough to carry a man. This is Nu'uanu, or in the old tongue, as the leaping mullet, for the fate of those who found there as their final resting place.

Vaike yawned unimpressed.

"Two hundred years ago, native Oahu warriors fought for their island against the invading Hawaiian army. Try as they might, their invaders simply had the natives out maneuvered. They were pushed further and further back."

Harvest began to open his mouth wider to allow a whisper like harshness to his speech. Every syllable raised his voice every so more. Every statement marked an escalating tone. "Their foes did came, with the fury of beasts, no more men but bloodletting wolfs drunk on the hunt."

"Warriors cast the war chant to the wind. The Haka, the chant and drum, did play, to tell dead men, their fate. The chants, they gave way to death upon the ranks, and the dying did groan. Panic only remained, and to flight did the men, only to delay."

"Men of rank, the koa, the fading of light! Their eyes did dull, and clubs snuffed their lives! At the cliffs of Nu'uanu, the fearful and desperate, they prayed to the gods for salvation, to no avail! Now was the time, this chase must end! Off the cliffs each warrior was thrown, but the gods so cruel with the doomed, threw up the winds. The men did came as morsels to the maw of the army! Butchered were they upon the teeth of the Hawaiians! Only fortunate to meet their swift end in the chasm bellow!"

"Cries upon the clouds, terror set to wind! An echo left behind to this day, for the horror of the butchery still lives! On holy nights, the drums still play, and the ranks still march! The air hangs still of foul odor, and the torches jounce to the CEASELESS RAGE OF THE ETERNAL SPIrits…" he stopped at the realization no Shepherd was present anymore. "Ummm."

"…Is… Is he done?" meekly whispered Robin, appropriating Sumia's blanket as a bomb shelter.

"mIm mpostulatem msom…" murmured Miriel though her hat. During the tale, she had stuffed her full head into it.

"…that was quite a tale, Harvest…" offered Chrom from his shelter of a log. "What do you think Vaike?"

Said axe wielder was rocking back and forth. Everyone else seems to be in some of catatonic state induced by fear. Eyes shifted from every shadow to the tree line, the mists have yet to lift and still played with their minds.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to set our comrades to bed." Suggest a nonchalant Fredrick, aside form his quivering knees.

"Sorry did I get too into it?" asked Harvest.

"Not at all!" Chrom answered. "It's just that maybe this wasn't the best time to tell ghost stories." Seeing his militia afraid of the tree line clued him in. Maybe a good nights rest would do them good.

-Morning, Fireplace, Shepherd's Camp-

'That was one of the dumbest ideas ever.' Robin yawned, as she walked to the camp center, where breakfast was to be served. The cusp of dawn station above their heads. 'It was suppose to lift our morale. Instead we got the guy from Hawaii, home of the haunted battle field, telling the story.' The mood around camp could be described as empty. Most of their group simply didn't get a wink of sleep last night. The foreboding atmosphere of the misty forest, and Tale of the Night Marchers, gave their troupe little reason to relax. The restlessness seemed to almost double up from the night before. Only those who fell asleep early were spared the fouler mood. Lissa kept pestering her brother and their knight for details, but only got tired acknowledgments at best. Virion had tried ask their female cavalier by proposing to her. Sully just clothesline him automatically and walked on like nothing happened. Sumia tried rousing everyone else to the breakfast she prepared, but got few takers. Only those to slept though scary stories time, and Harvest seemed alert enough to care. Points to Chrom and Fredrick though for powering though like champs.

Morning's breakfast consist of what Harvest recognized as similar to Carthaginian porridge. Though Sumia had called it quote "I wish everyone would wake and eat their merchant's porridge." Such fare consist of wheat flour with some oats, mixed with honey, some kind of salted cheese, and fortified with eggs. Before anyone could so much as take a bite, Chrom lifted his arm and said.

"Say aye if we should sleep in, and travel to Ferox after the noon." Most of the Shepherds weren't even present, but a scattered chorus of weak 'aye' passed the motion apparently. Being one of the few alert people, Sumia looked to Lissa and Harvest. Both just shrugged, and let their comrades sleep in. It was technically a command from their CO, so they suppose they just follow orders. They really weren't going to stop the shuffling zombies from walking on back to their beds.

The porridge remained untouched.

-Harvest's Tent, Shepherds camp-

Harvest stayed in his tent, just waiting for them to move out. Short on things to occupy his mind, he grabbed his scroll to check for anything new.

 **(1) New perks unlocked!**

 **(Rifle) Gunning Goliath- There's a Jewish king in all of us. Shots in critical areas, stagger large enemy units, including beasts and monsters.**

Of course this perk joined the rest.

 **Class: Ashigaru- (Toggle) – Plucked from countryside's, these peasants soldiers are doughy fighters, but with training and experience have the potential to become great. Even the lowest of born can become regent.**

 **-Permutations- +Yari Ashigaru- the spear's length is to make up for lack of skill, keeping the enemy at a distance and puncture armor, only a fool would charge into its point.**

 **+Loaned Katana Ashigaru-Swords of true warriors have no usual place in the hands of peasants, but war brings unusual circumstances. Given by a Lord, Samurai, or just picked off the ground, best to use whatever you can to fight.**

 **+Matchlock Ashigaru- Guns kill without honor, but victory washes away dishonor. Though slow to load, the devastating power at range is undeniable.**

 **Traits/Perks- Character Permutations gained from certain activities or actions. (WEAPON) perks are only given when such weapon is equipped**

 **(all) Aptitude- Within every person is the potential for greatness. Greater Experience gained from activities and battle.**

 **(all) Bushido- Once the blade is drawn it must taste blood! You cannot use weapons other than what you start with, but weapons are unbreakable and can't be lost (given Call Weapons Spell).**

 **(all) Changing Fortunes- For the lowborn, talent and deeds can provide better lots in life. Unlocks Sengoku Class Promotion system. Can't reclass using master seals.**

 **(all) Sneering Imperialist- Bandit Scum! You deal more damage to non-formal army units, such as rebels and bandits.**

 **(all) Craftsman- Give the man leather and he'll make anything! You are able to make basic goods. Also able perform basic repair and production activities. (e.g. cooking and sewing) (Doesn't give Smith trait)**

 **(all) Scavenger- They aren't using it so that's mine, and that's mine oh and so is that! Scavenge inventory items from killed enemies.**

 **(all) Foolhardy- I maybe outnumbered but even the odds can't stop me! Attacking groups of enemy units gives increased Critical hit chance, multiplied by # of units.**

 **(all) Ode to the unseen- What you don't see will hurt you. When hidden, you can't be spotted based on color or lighting.**

 **(all) Sweet talker- Oh sweetie you just know what to say! Increased speech craft and bartering skills.**

 **(all) The Giver- Charity and kindness are good for the soul. Heart-felt gifts given to allied units increase support level.**

 **(all) Daily Workout Disciple- Pump it up. Pump it, pump it! You are on your way to peak of physical perfection. You gain double physical skills for training (Stacks with higher tier perks)**

 **(Spear) Pointman- The point needs to be taken to heart. You'll force it there. Increases armor piercing.**

 **(Spear) Brace- Protect your balls! Reduces damage when charged by enemy unit**

 **(Sword) BANZAI! - CHARGE! Double damage to first strike when charging**

 **(Rifle) Skirmish- Incoming! Increase chance of dodging projectile.**

 **(Rifle) Gunning Goliath- There's a Jewish king in all of us. Shots in critical areas, stagger large enemy units, including beasts and monsters.**

'Well that useful and All, but that doesn't really help my boredom.' As quick check of his drop bag, proved equally fruitless, sure the amount of gold coins in it seemed to be marginally bigger, but right now he couldn't really buy something to keep his attention. 'What does a guy have to do get some games… right… Why do I keep asking myself these things.' Perhaps this had to do with the empty cavity in his chest. Back home, there was a way to things. He was hungry, simply get some food from the fridge or walk a dozen blocks for some lunch. He was bored, simply boot up the PC and genocide the local multiplayer sever, watch a documentary, read a book or porn, or hit a friend on the phone for some jolly conversation. Idle hands were a new feeling gloves he chaff under. 'Maybe I should get a job. I can't be a doctor, because, well, …healing staffs.' That part of this reality irked him a bit, He studied his ass off in sleepless nights, only to end up here. His entire academic practice proven moot to a literal wave of the wand. Fortunately he was too bored to tirade, fury simply proved too forward a process for him to sit on for too long. 'Well staffs make my dream of being a doctor pointless, and I can't honestly keep living off the Shepherds forever. So… how can I make my own living.' Pondering for a bit he came up with some ideas. 'Well, since my world's tech seems more advanced than anything I've seen so far. I can use something I learned to make a business. Hmm, but I can't run anything while the war is still raging. Magic could substitute and make some innovation lukewarm. I also need capital to start up any entrepreneurial endeavors.'

Harvest took time to jiggle his coin bag a bit. The chinking sound assured him: He could do it, perhaps not now, but when this war was done, and his debt to the Shepherds was paid in full. Actually, did he even want to leave after his dues? Everyone was friendly and these were the few faces he could call if not friends, at least brothers and sisters at arms. 'Maybe I'm thinking too small. Maybe I could get something going with one the other Shepherds. Hell, their captain is literally the prince of the realm. That would be some serious clout to start up something to hang his hat on. 'Of course with every due and debt paid back in full for the favors. Baba always said "Honest money is the hardest to get, and the hardest to loose." Wonder what could I do for a living?' His thoughts went over his time in Ylisse so far. He grinned and jested. 'Maybe I can be an ice cream man! Yeah! Harvest the Lord of Sorbet, Gelato, and the Shaved Ice.' He could imagine it now! A factory churning out frozen delights of every kind to the kingdom! And the front of the facility…hm… oh! A triple size statue of himself holding his Jingasa helmet out filled to brim with their special Neapolitan served in a pin-

A loud crash and metallic clanking interrupted his train of thought, looking to the intruder, the Ashigaru found Sumia. Rather he faced her butt, prostrated Sumia's upper half seemed buried under pots and pans.

The foreigner rushed to her legs, grasped her ankles, and yanked her out of the pile of cookery. "Hey! Sumia! You ok?" He shook her by the shoulders to get her out of a stupor. The Greynette came though and put plate clad fingers to her head. Her hair was caked in porridge from this morning.

"EEWWEUH!" Whine Sumia. For that Harvest couldn't fault her, technically she had a literal egg on her face. At least it was getting there, seeping slowly due to gravity. Any damage seemed internal though, as she slumped downward in humiliation.

"SUMIA! You ok! Anything broken!" Repeated Harvest, trying to get her mind off the cold sensation creeping down her head.

Finally it she snapped to his presence. "Oh! Um Harvest. I was just, uh, getting these to the river, to clean, until I…" she drone on.

He finished it for her. "You tripped?"

"…yes…"

"Well why are you doing by yourself? Here, I'll help you get these there and you can wash that out in the bathing tent." The duo wordlessly gathered up the scattered pans, and mobilize to the banks of the running river.

-Bank of unnamed river, by Shepherd's camp-

Harvest busied himself with the shinning of the cookery. Sumia settled upstream to wash herself of this morning's breakfast out of her locks. She had insisted Harvest need not do her chores, but Harvest remain steadfast in his offer to do it for her, as she tidied up. Defeated, the greynette worked on regaining that title, instead of flournette. Despite being only a stones throw away, and fully able to to talk, there seemed a awkward chill between them. Harvest, nothing else better to do, decided to put it to summary execution.

"So Sumia, what do like to do for fun?"

"Did I forget to tell you at the Garrison?" She responded twisting hair dry.

"Oh no wait you're right. I remember now. Reading, animals and fortune seeking."

She giggled a bit at him. "Fortune TELLing." She corrected.

"Oh you're right! I was thinking of my mother." This remark earned him a involuntary snort.

"How does you're mother related to this?"

"My house decked tiling to ceiling with mystical charms: scrolls, talismans, statues, and every what not to bring the family prosperity in the future. So a bit of both, fortune telling AND seeking. Can't fault her for the seeking party though, runs in the family."

"Yourself included?" Inquired Sumia, done with the grooming.

"Yep. Hope she's doing well… Hope everyone's doing well without me." And the silence came in full force. 'Damn it I shouldn't of brought home into this. I should've-'

"If it's of any comfort, I think if she's your mother, she must be incredible."

'Now where is this coming from?' "Yeah, she's a tough bird that one. Honestly wouldn't be surprise if she'd tear the head off that Giant Risen for looking at me funny." That seem to end the talk of his family, and allowed him to start with what she said. "Color me curious though. What do you mean by incredible because she raised me? I'm nothing special, just some shipwrecked freeloader." And it helped if he reinforced his half true backstory.

Sumia turned to him, her eyes filled with wonderment at his words. "I mean, it's just, you seem so capable."

"Capable? Never though myself that." He commented.

"I-I mean that you seem so… uh… friendly and courageous and um…"

"Lay it on thicker Mia, My ego isn't sufficiently fat." He joked, but turned serious. "Why do you think I'm these things?"

He gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. Finally ready, she inhaled. "You've been with us for less than a week Harvest. In that time, you've kept more than one conversation with Miriel, sparred toe to toe with Sully and started becoming friends with Her, Vaike and Stahl. You survived Frederick's…training… and VOLUNTEERED for more. You've talked to Kellam more times than I have since knowing him." Harvest raised his hand for a question, but Sumia beat him to the punch. "I've seen you talk to air. I don't think you're crazy, and Kellem deserves more friends, the poor thing. And you've impressed Chrom, he bought you along despite not knowing a thing about you."

'Geez, way to bury a guy under laurels.' He thought. Truthfully, none of those seemed all to important to him, but it seemed to be so with her. "And how do you feel? About this?" Sumia's fists tighten as they rest on her knees.

"…I don't think I belong here, in the Shepherds. We have such amazing people here, and we're to recruit more according to captain. Everyone seems so… unique and contributing to Ylisse. I just shut myself away and read novels to pass the time. Robin and Muriel seem so smart, Sully and Frederick are so strong, and Chrom seems to be on a whole different league of his own."

Listening to her and taking the information like a arid sponge to water, Harvest formed a response. "Sounds to me you gave yourself a chance to begin with. Just what do you do, anyway?" His response was made harsh for a purpose.

Shaking in place, she answered. "I mostly cook, but the Shepherds mostly eat prepare meals, so it's not very-"

But Harvest interrupted. "Ok before I deem you a heretic for disrespecting cooking, I meant as in fighting. You said you were a Pegasus something or another right?"

Sumia blinked at the Heretic part, but resort to answering the important part. "Pegasus Knight yes."

"So what do you do?"

"We ride Pegasus into battle-" but Sumia was cut off yet again.

"And that doesn't sound awesome to you! Sorry for interrupting. Continue."

"-and I'm not that good at it."

"How can you tell? I mean there are others that ride these winged horses too right? If you think Chrom saw something in me, shouldn't that apply to you as well? Why would he choose to bring you into the Shepherds when he could have anyone else."

"Chrom saw me before the…" Her mood darkened. She had something she shouldn't of. It reminded him far too much of himself, when it came to the life he left behind. He knew that feeling all to well recently.

'But what could be so bad? I mean she had to ride these things well to get Chrom's attention. Wait why isn't she riding one now? Why doesn't she just ride it on this mission unless…' "Sumia… did something happen? To your Pegasus?"

Sumia lifted her visage. Four steams of silent tears poured from the corners of her eyes. The rest of the flood was being held back by force of will. It looked far too emotional painful for him to ignore.

"Hey, Hey, hey, now. It's alright to cry." And so she did, in agonizing silence. Just a whimper or two escaped. It was painful to watch. Loud sobbing makes stirred his empathy and allowed him to relate better. Silent internal anguish, made Harvest wonder how far the pain would go. He couldn't resist helping the soul before him. He took her into his arms and patted her back. The warmth they shared broke down Sumia's self imposed suppression and she let loose her cry and tears all over his back. Reassuring her with gentle rubs and pats on the back he told her. "It's ok. Let it all out. Just let it all go."

How on earth did this occur. One moment he was thinking of opening an ice cream place. The next he's comforting a girl the he made cry in the very first full conversation they had. First real conversation with her, and he makes her cry. Life is weird sometimes, or was it just him that was weird. Ah well, right now, though belong to Sumia, for he was filled with empathy.

-Later, Custodian Tent, Shepherd's Camp-

They had wordlessly made their way back. Each took half of the cookery and hoofed it to prepare lunch. Their militia had been delay for quite a while, but Chrom should order them to march, once everyone was roused. Sumia, with the insistent assistance of Harvest, fired up the pot for some roast, the filling for some quick sandwiches. Harvest busied himself with the slicing of vegetables, until Sumia struck up question.

"How do you go forward from losing what's so special to you?" She asked him out of the blue. He looked over to her. She didn't turn to him, eyes fixated on her task. He gave it a second's thought. She most likely meant his home, and everyone he left behind.

"Some folks never move on. I still don't know if I can. All I can say, is what my father said about loss. "Little Harvest there will be times where you loss what is most sacred to you. But remember this boy! Our clan has always survived. Our family survived the communist curs, our family slain, our property confiscated, our history desecrated, and our dignity tarnished. But here we are in Hawaii, laying new seeds, and the first harvest of those days are you, my boy. That Kennedy had it right. Don't pray for ease, make yourself a stronger man. And we will always find a way." Granted he said that in about four different languages."

"That's good advice." She commented.

"Fine advice I should start following." He put in his two cents.

"Advice anyone should follow." Sumia concluded. And with that, they stacked bread slices with ingredients.

AN: You know what screw it, I will complain! CALCULUS 2! IS! SOME! BULL! Remember if you want to suck someone's creative spirit out, stick him or her in a cal two class and watch them wither in real time.

Anyways hope you folks enjoyed yourselves nonsexually. Please leave a review if you have any criticism. And have a good day.


End file.
